Pitchblack
by evil-tierchen
Summary: Ein Wirrwarr zwischen Traum und Realität wird Vegeta jemals erwachen? CHAPTER 17 IS UP! Unser Vampir stellt sich vor
1. Alpha und Omega

Sooo, das hier wird zur Abwechslung mal keine Kurzgeschichte, sondern wahrscheinlich ne richtige ff ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Wie oft muss ich's eigentlich noch sagen?? *seufz* nix gehört mir... außer vielleicht in meinen Träumen... ^~^  
  
Warnungen: öhm, also: Angst, Yaoi...(aber erst in späteren Kapiteln) und na- mal schaun.... eventuell sad!!^^ (kommt wahrscheinlich auf die Sichtweise an... ;) )  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
... Gedanken, oder telepatische Sprache  
  
~+~ ... ~+~ irgendwelche besonderen Einschübe  
  
"..." Wörtliche Rede  
  
... Geräusche  
  
Das Ganze spielt einige Jahre nach GT - Goku is seit ein paar Monaten wieder da- Die Kinder (Trunks, Goten, Pan, Bra...) führen jeweils ihr eigenes Leben- Chichi und Bulma sind vor Kurzem gestorben (an Altersschwäche)- Vegeta trifft sich des öfteren mit Goku zum Training, da sie ja beide ansonsten nich mehr allzu viel zu tun haben ;), Vegeta wohnt allein in der Capsule Corp., versorgt sich aber weites gehend selbst. Goku trainiert immer noch etwas außerhalb- entweder im Wald, oder auf freiem Gelände)  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
Es war mitten im Winter, eine dieser düsteren und so wunderbar schaurigen Nächte, wie man sie selten erlebt... zwar war es Vollmond, aber er konnte nichts davon erkennen- viel zu beschäftigt war er in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit des Unterholzes nicht zu stolpern... er durfte nicht anhalten- dieses eine mal nicht...  
  
Immer wieder warf er gehetzte Blicke um sich- konnte aber nichts außer den wohl schon Hunderte von Jahren alten, knorrigen Bäume sehen...  
  
Wie oft hatte er schon versucht etwas gegen -ihn- zu unternehmen... Und wie oft war er dabei gescheitert-? Er wusste es nicht mehr...  
  
Dabei fing es so harmlos an...  
  
~#~ Flashback ~#~  
  
Drei Monate zuvor: Ein Tag, wie jeder andere... Es war zehn Uhr abends-  
  
Er kam gerade von einem anstrengenden Training, und duschte sich zunächst ausgiebig- Morgen würde er endlich mal wieder mit Kakarott trainieren. So wie jede Woche- aber diesmal würde es für diesen "Baka" eine kleine Überraschung geben! Endlich hatte er es geschafft... Level 4, ohne fremde Hilfe!  
  
Natürlich war er jetzt erst mal ziemlich fertig- deshalb aß er nur noch schnell was, und begab sich anschließend hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
  
Dort zog er sich noch schnell seine Boxershorts an, um sich dann schlafen zu legen. Was er aber nicht wusste, war, dass er beobachtet wurde...  
  
Sein Schlaf war in dieser Nacht ausgesprochen unruhig- Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, sein Schwanz peitschte hinter ihm...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er rannte, weshalb wusste er nicht- nur dass es fatal wäre, es nicht zu tun... hinter ihm, ein Schatten- wieso war dieses Etwas bloß so schnell??- Auf einmal befand er sich in diesem alten Wald... wie war er da hin gekommen?? Er wusste es nicht, aber er lief weiter... Wieso flog er eigentlich nicht?  
  
Er powerte sein Ki etwas hoch, und versuchte es... -Nichts!!- es klappte einfach nicht- was war bloß los mit ihm??  
  
Egal, erst mal weiter- Er war nun auf einer Lichtung- es war so hell über ihm...seltsam- aber ah! Dahinten war irgendetwas- vielleicht konnte er sich dort verstecken? -Moment...- -verstecken??- warum sollte -er- der Prinz der Saiyajins... sich verstecken wollen??!  
  
Aber sich das Ganze mal anzuschauen dürfte ja nicht schaden... vielleicht könnte er sich in einem Kampf dort einen Vorteil verschaffen.  
  
Als er näher kam erkannte er, dass es ein Friedhof war- verdutzt blieb er stehen. Was hatte der hier zu suchen? Und, warum war es so dunkel auf ihm?  
  
Da spürte er plötzlich einen reißenden Schmerz im Rücken.  
  
Stöhnend ging er in die Knie, er wollte noch sehen, wer oder was ihn da angefallen hatte, aber noch bevor er seinen Kopf wenden konnte, sah er, wie sich eine Klinge ihren Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte.  
  
Er konnte nur erahnen zu welcher gefährlichen Waffe die Spitze gehörte, die sich ihm soeben, von hinten durch die Brust, mitten durch sein Herz, in einer geradezu verhöhnenden Geste, mit seinem eigenen Blut verklebt, präsentierte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
t.b.c.  
  
Fiese Stelle, hm?!^^  
  
(wenn ihr möglichst schnell wissen wollt, wies weitergeht, dann schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Anfang haltet!! ^____^ *evilgrins*) 


	2. Verräterische Spuren

~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
auch wenn ich leider nur einen review bekommen hab *snif gibt's trotzdem schon nen neuen teil ;) ich hoffe das spornt euch an, mir endlich ein bischen konstruktive kritik zu posten *grins*  
  
@venni  
  
schön, dass es dir gefällt!! ^_____^ *knuddl* Extra für dich:  
  
  
  
die Fortsetzung:  
  
... Stöhnend ging er in die Knie, er wollte noch sehen, wer oder was ihn da angefallen hatte, aber noch bevor er seinen Kopf wenden konnte, sah er, wie sich eine Klinge ihren Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte.  
  
Er konnte nur erahnen zu welcher gefährlichen Waffe die Spitze gehörte, die sich ihm soeben, von hinten durch die Brust, mitten durch sein Herz, in einer geradezu verhöhnenden Geste, mit seinem eigenen Blut verklebt, präsentierte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In dem Moment wachte er schweißgebadet auf...  
  
"Was in drei Teufels Namen, war das??!" , keuchte er ungläubig.  
  
Nur langsam beruhigte sein Herzschlag sich wieder, im Moment fühlte es sich eher an, als würde jemand von Innen mit brachialer Gewalt gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern. Ihm war unglaublich schlecht-  
  
"War das wirklich nur ein Alptraum? Es fühlte sich so real an..." Vegeta war noch ganz durcheinander...  
  
Es war noch völlig dunkel draußen, und als er auf die Uhr schaute bestätigte sich seine Vermutung... er hatte gerade mal zwei Stunden geschlafen. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Allerdings war er für den Augenblick viel zu aufgekratzt um weiterzuschlafen.  
  
"Solche Träume hatte ich doch seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr... das letzte mal- war ich noch ein Kind! Und es war anders... es hatte immer mit Freezer zu tun! Aber das eben... das war nicht Freezer..."  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Essen würde ihm jetzt mit Sicherheit gut tun. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einfach nur überanstrengt... "Ja, das wird es sein..."  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich schnell noch was zu futttern, um anschließend noch ein wenig fernzusehen... Was sollte er auch sonst machen? Na ja, vielleicht kann ich ja wenigstens noch ein bisschen Ruhe finden. So zappte er noch ein wenig im Programm, ohne wirklich was von den jeweiligen Filmen mitzukriegen- und schlief schließlich auf der Couch ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von ein paar warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihn vorwitzig an der Nase kitzelten...  
  
"Argh! Scheiß Sonne, scheiß Tag...",grummelte er griesgrämig in die Sofa- Lehne, während er sich noch mal umdrehte...  
  
Ihm tat alles weh- aber noch bevor er sich ganz gewendet hatte, war er auch schon mit einem lauten RUMS auf dem Boden gelandet.  
  
Laut fluchend erhob er sich langsam auf schlaftrunkene Beine, und torkelte als erstes Richtung Badezimmer. Eine kalte Dusche würde seine Lebensgeister schon zu wecken wissen...  
  
Nach einer relativ kurzen, aber dafür umso kälteren Körperreinigung, (...was für ein Ausdruck... -.- ) peilte er sein Schlafzimmer, genauer- seinen Kleiderschrank, an.  
  
Aber noch auf halbem Weg bemerkte er so ein ständiges, penetrantes Rauschen, was ihn stark an kaputte Fernsehbildschirme erinnerte... (*räusper* nich jeder ist mit seinem Fernseher so nachsichtig, wie wir, wenn mal nix vernünftiges kommt....)  
  
Aber zum Glück hatte er nur den Kanal verstellt... was wollte man auch erwarten, wenn man auf der Fernbedienung schlief? So stellte er das nervige Gerät aus, und setzte seinen Gang mit, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, fort.  
  
Als er sich so im Spiegel ansah, kam ihm irgendetwas komisch vor... Er sah genauer hin, und da erkannte er es:  
  
Ein winziger Kratzer genau über seinem Herzen- Was hatte das denn nun zu bedeuten? Hatte er sich im Schlaf etwa gekratzt??  
  
Seltsam- vorsichtshalber drehte er sich etwas, um nun auch auf seinem Rücken nachzusehen, und erschrak-  
  
an genau der Stelle, wo er im Traum dieses Reißen gespürt hatte, war nun auch so ein kleiner roter Strich, nicht besonders deutlich, oder tief- aber man konnte ihn erkennen.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf...  
  
"Ach, Unsinn!! Den hab ich mir bei meinem Sturz von der Couch geholt..."  
  
t.b.c. 


	3. Verwirrung

@nene2 und venni Danke, für eure lieben kommies!! ^____^ Da schreib ich doch gleich noch nen teil!!^^ *knuddel*  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung:  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf...  
  
"Ach, Unsinn!! Den hab ich mir bei meinem Sturz von der Couch geholt..."  
  
Damit war das Thema für ihn gegessen.  
  
Er beugte sich in seinen Schrank, und fischte sich seine Kampfklamotten raus- Er entschied sich für eine Schwarze Lederhose, und ein ärmelloses dunkelrotes Oberteil. Abschließend kramte er noch schwarze, fingerlose Handschuhe, schwarze Stiefel, sowie Unterwäsche, hervor und zog sich an.  
  
Nachdem er ausgiebig gefrühstückt und sich soweit fertig gemacht hatte, machte er sich endlich auf den Weg. Er wollte schließlich noch vor Kakarott am verabredeten Trainingsplatz ankommen.  
  
Während des Fluges sinnierte er noch etwas über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten am letzten Abend...  
  
Sicher er war überanstrengt gewesen, aber so eine heftige Reaktion hätte es doch eigentlich trotzdem nicht geben dürfen- Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mal merkte, dass er schon lange angekommen war.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku war völlig in Hektik, er hatte heute total verschlafen.  
  
Zwar war er wirklich früh aufgestanden, wie sonst auch, aber er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nichts zu Essen mehr im Haus hatte- und erst noch fischen gehen musste...  
  
Und als er dann da so am See lag, an diesem wunderschönen Herbstmorgen, während er die sich langsam golden färbenden Blätter beschaute, und der Sonne zusah, wie sie sich mühselig über den Berg hievte, und alles in ihr warmes Licht tauchte, war er doch glattweg eingeschlafen.  
  
Nun hieß es für ihn Beeilung- der Prinz wartete schließlich nicht gerne... So schnappte er sich halt schnell, was er an der Angel hatte, aß noch viel stürmischer als sonst, (o_O uärks...) Und machte sich in Windeseile auf den Weg.  
  
In Gedanken malte er sich schon aus, wie ihn der Ouji wieder ausschelten, und ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmeißen würde.  
  
Das Übliche halt...  
  
"Aber wenigstens gibt es danach immer einen super Kampf!!" Bei dem Gedanken musste er innerlich (vielleicht auch äußerlich ^^) lächeln-  
  
Aber was er im nächsten Moment zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn schon an seinem geistigen Zustand (seinem eigenen...) zweifeln...  
  
Er sah Vegeta, kein Zweifel, aber dieser wartete nicht etwa mürrisch auf ihn- Nein- Er schien nicht einmal zu wissen, dass sich ihm jemand genähert hatte...  
  
Das war schon seehr ungewöhnlich... Sonst predigte er doch immer selber, dass man jederzeit wachsam sein müsste, und niemals seine Deckung vernachlässigen sollte...  
  
Momentan aber, da war sich Goku sicher, hätte eine Bombe neben ihm hochgehen, oder der dritte Weltkrieg ausbrechen könne, und der Werte hätte sich nachher höchstens gewundert, warum seine Umgebung denn auf einmal so anders aussah...  
  
Er schwebte einfach nur gute hundert Meter über dem Erdboden, mit verschränkten Armen, und grübelte anscheinend angestrengt über etwas nach-  
  
vielleicht überlegt er sich ja wieder irgendwelche Strategien (die eh nich funktionieren- wwhhhmuhahaha *fiesgrins*), wie er mich besiegen kann??! Na ja, hoffen wirs mal...  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Tja, mal ne richtige Verschnaufspause, hm??!^^ Dann reviewt mal schön!! ;) 


	4. Besorgnis

~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
@venni vielen dank für deinen review!!^^ ja, mir gefällt die vorstellung auch!!^____^ *grins* mir auch nich ;)  
  
die Fortsetzung:  
  
Er schwebte einfach nur gute hundert Meter über dem Erdboden, mit verschränkten Armen, und grübelte anscheinend angestrengt über etwas nach-  
  
vielleicht überlegt er sich ja wieder irgendwelche Strategien (die eh nich funktionieren- wwhhhmuhahaha *fiesgrins*), wie er mich besiegen kann??! Na ja, hoffen wirs mal...  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er noch etwas, was er außerordentlich verwunderlich fand. Vegetas Schwanz schwang unruhig hinter ihm hin und her...  
  
Hmmm, sonst hat er sich doch immer 100 pro unter Kontrolle? So wies aussieht scheint er beunruhigt zu sein...  
  
Nun -beunruhigt- war wohl kein Ausdruck, aber das konnte Goku ja nicht wissen. So beschloss er lieber freiwillig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor Vegeta ihn doch noch bemerkte, und na ja, man wusste ja, wie der Beste auf Überraschungen reagierte... Nicht, dass ihn das ernsthaft gestört hätte, aber in diesem Zustand ließ er sich doch, sagen wir mal, etwas schlecht einschätzen.  
  
Goku ließ also sein Ki ein wenig steigen, um sich dem Ouji bemerkbar zu machen. Und tatsächlich! Es funktionierte-  
  
Vegeta hob den Kopf, und schaute eine Sekunde etwas desorientiert, fing sich aber sofort wieder und verbarg seine Gedanken augenblicklich wieder hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske... "Da bist du ja endlich... dann steh da nicht in der Gegend rum, sondern lass uns anfangen."  
  
"ja... ehem, klar!!", stotterte Goku, noch ein wenig von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel irritiert.  
  
Vegeta quittierte das nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, fuhr aber fort: "Und? Kanns los gehen?"  
  
Noch ehe Angesprochener sich überhaupt rühren konnte, hatte Vegeta auch schon angegriffen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~+~ Geschlagene vier Stunden später ~+~  
  
Keuchend standen sich die beiden, inzwischen Supersaiyajin Stufe 3, gegenüber...  
  
"Soo, Kakarott, ich denke das sollte zum Aufwärmen gereicht haben..."  
  
Ein Grinsen (man höre und staune...) war Son Gokus einzige Antwort...  
  
als Vegeta, völlig unerwartet, anfing seinen Ki in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben...  
  
"Was...? Vegeta!"  
  
Aus sicherer Entfernung schaute sich ein unbekannter Zuschauer das Spektakel an... "Ja, Vegeta, bald bist du so weit..."  
  
Ein leises Lachen hallte ungehört im Toben des Energiesturms über den Kampfplatz...  
  
t.b.c. *grins* tja, was wird die kommende Nacht (nach dem kampf) wohl für geta bereithalten... macht euch mal gedanken ;)  
  
im übrigen werden die teile demnächst länger auf sich warten lassen, wenn ihr nicht antwortet- sorry für die (zwei... ) dies wirklich lesen wollen... aber ich seh es echt nich ein... hier bei ff.net interessierts anscheinend echt keinen, wie sich die schreiber eigentlich fühlen, wenn niemand was zu ihren geschichten sagt... ich habe die nächsten teile schon fertig, aber ihr braucht euch nicht einzubilden, dass ich sie weiterhin so schnell poste, wenn's eh keinen interessiert... viellicht sollte ich auch mal ein paar wochen warten... 


	5. Ohnmacht

@lauryn sind wir das nicht alle?? ^__~ na ja, das wird sich jedenfalls im nächsten teil (ein wenig) zeigen...  
  
@venni jepp, jetzt wird's interesssant... *g* aber meine geschichte is noch lange nicht zuende... :) und vielen dank für deinen aufruf *knuddel* scheint ja echt gewirkt zu haben ;)  
  
@frozen *knuffl* danke für deinen lieben kommie!^^ das spornt mich doch gleich an weiterzuschreiben... (und ist schon klar, dass nicht jeder immer was schreiben kann- nur wenn dann echt niemand überhaupt was hinterlässt- ist das schon ziemlich fies dem schreiber gegenüber ;) mir reicht ja schon ein beitrag wie deiner- das ich wenigstens weiß, dass überhaupt wer mitließt. Und dann wenn immer grad zeit is- ich wird in den nächsten zwei wochen eh wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich nur noch am wochenende schreiben können, weil auf mich ne ziemlich heftige klausurenphase wartet, aber ich werd mich bemühen trotzdem halbwegs viel zu schreiben.... :D)  
  
@jagura schon geschehen... (noch ein leser!^-^ *freu*)  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
Aus sicherer Entfernung schaute sich ein unbekannter Zuschauer das Spektakel an... "Ja, Vegeta, bald bist du so weit..."  
  
Ein leises Lachen hallte ungehört im Toben des Energiesturms über den Kampfplatz...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schützend hielt sich Goku die Arme vors Gesicht, die Druckwelle drohte ihn doch tatsächlich umzustoßen-  
  
"Mensch, Vejita!! Was wird das???"  
  
Er wird doch nicht etwa von selbst Level 4 erreicht haben?  
  
Schnell powerte sich Goku ebenfalls hoch, und stand wenige Sekunden später, als SSJ 4 vor Vegeta.  
  
Nun- einem etwas veränderten Vegeta... Er war nun auf derselben Stufe, wie sein langjähriger Lieblingsfeind.  
  
Nun ging der Kampf erst richtig los- Goku staunte echt nicht schlecht- in Vegeta steckten wirklich ungeahnte Kräfte!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Tag neigte sich nun langsam dem Ende zu, und ein Sieg einer der beiden Kontrahenten war immer noch nicht in Sicht!  
  
Für Heute solls genug sein  
  
Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über Vegetas Gesicht.  
  
Goku holte zu einem Schlag aus-  
  
Da durchfuhr Vegeta auf einmal ein sengender Schmerz. Wie im Traum hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr Atmen zu können.  
  
Er presste eine Hand auf seine Brust- und konnte seine Deckung nicht mehr halten.  
  
Goku bemerkte sein seltsames Verhalten, aber zu spät, und traf ihn voll in den Magen  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich wurde dieser ohnmächtig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"hnnnn..."  
  
Langsam rappelte Vegeta sich wieder auf- inzwischen war es schon dunkel draußen- Neben ihm knisterte es- der Wärme nach zu urteilen war es ein Lagerfeuer.  
  
Mühselig öffnete er seine schweren Augenlider. Er blinzelte ein paar mal, und schaute sich um. Er war immer noch auf dieser Ebene, und Kakarott war auch nicht weit- Er hatte sich an einen Felsen gelehnt, und döste vor sich hin-  
  
Als er ihn so anschaute, schlug dieser plötzlich die Augen auf.  
  
"ah, Gita, endlich wieder aufgewacht?"  
  
Dumme Frage...  
  
Vegeta ersparte sich eine Antwort darauf, und grummelte stattdessen:  
  
"Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"  
  
"Fast vier Stunden, wir habens jetzt Zehn... Ich frage mich überhaupt- was los war, so stark war der Schlag doch gar nicht?! Und du warst einfach nicht wach zu kriegen..."  
  
"Ach ja?" Ach du Schande, vier Stunden?? Da muss ich ihm ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben, das ist eigenartig...  
  
Da fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er den Schlag überhaupt abbekommen hatte...  
  
Ich sag ihm besser nichts davon... "Kakarott, ich geh jetzt nach Hause... wir treffen uns dann nächste Woche, ok?"  
  
"ja, ist in Ordnung... dann können wirs ja noch mal versuchen-"  
  
Er war Heute schon von Anfang an so seltsam... also irgendwas stimmt da doch nicht... Es war auf jeden Fall nicht mein Schlag, der ihn auf die Matte geschickt hat... Noch ein wenig vor sich hingrübelnd machte sich Goku auf den Heimweg.  
  
Ebenso sein Prinz.  
  
Hungrige Augen folgten den Beiden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte Vegeta die Capsule Corporation erreicht-  
  
Völlig genervt stapfte er die letzten Schritte zur Tür, tippte schnell das Passwort ein (da er so gut wie nie Schlüssel mithatte, ließ er sich noch als Bulma lebte, eine Konsole neben dem Eingang einbauen) und verschwand im Haus.  
  
Das war ja mal wieder typisch- so was musste ihm ausgerechnet vor Kakarott passieren... Gut, dass er sowieso nie was merkte...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Es hatte ganz so ausgesehen, als hätte Vegeta echte Schmerzen gehabt...  
  
Nur wovon? Er war doch SSJ 4 gewesen, da haute einen so schnell nichts um...  
  
Vielleicht sollte er Vegeta morgen einen Besuch abstatten. Momentan konnte man eh nicht mit ihm reden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta machte sich zunächst einmal was zu Essen. So ein Kampf strengte halt an. Hungrig aß er den halben Kühlschrank in kürzester Zeit leer. Nun, er hatte ja auch sehr viel Energie verbraucht.  
  
Satt, aber ein wenig schläfrig begab er sich nun zu einem der vielen Badezimmer in dem riesigen Komplex, aber wohlwissentlich, dass er nach der Dusche mit Sicherheit fast in sein Zimmer schlafwandeln müsste, nahm er eines der oberen Stockwerke, in unmittelbarer Nähe dieses Raums.  
  
Also diese fast schlaflose Nacht, und der durchkämpfte Tag forderten langsam wirklich ihren Tribut...  
  
Aber dafür konnte er morgen ja etwas länger schlafen-  
  
-dachte er zumindest...-  
  
Damit zog er seine etwas mitgenommen aussehenden Klamotten aus, und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Ausnahmsweise drehte er mal nicht das kalte, sondern das warme Wasser an. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum, aber irgendwie genoss er es. Er spürte, wie seine Haare dem Wasser nachgaben, und sich auf seinen Rücken legten...  
  
Er war zum ersten mal seit langem richtig entspannt....  
  
Allerdings hatte er ein seltsames kribbeln in der Magengegend...  
  
-als ob jemand in seiner Nähe wäre... Seine Saiyajin- Instinkte hatten ihn da noch nie getäuscht...  
  
Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er spürte einfach keine Aura... Würde er jetzt etwa paranoid??  
  
Aber er war schon zu weggetreten um solchen Gedanken überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken.  
  
Als er dann endlich fertig war stieg er langsam wieder aus der Dusche, schnappte sich ein bereitgelegtes Handtuch, und begann sich mit seinem Ki ein wenig zu trocknen. Anschließend band er sich das Handtuch noch um die Hüften, und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg in sein Bett machen, als...  
  
-plötzlich ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackerte...  
  
Kuso! Nicht schon wieder!!  
  
Er sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen düsteren Fleck... beinahe Kreisrund- Inmitten einer unendlich scheinenden Wüste... Er schien darüber zu schweben... Es war Nacht- aber egal wie dunkel sie auch wirkte, dieses etwas übertraf sie... Wie ein schwarzes Loch sog es das Licht in seiner Umgebung auf-  
  
Auf einmal verblasste diese Vision- aber statt ganz zu verschwinden gab sie ein anderes Bild preis- er befand sich nun wie es aussah, in unmittelbarer Nähe dieses Lochs- und wie er es so anstarrte, erkannte er, dass es dieser Friedhof aus seinem Traum war.  
  
In diesem Moment würde er wieder in die Realität geholt- Ihm war schwindelig, seine Kräfte verließen ihn- er drohte zu stürzen-  
  
Da vernahm er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung einen Schatten in der Ecke des Raumes... Seine Knie gaben nach...  
  
t.b.c.  
  
*grins* is das wieder ne fiese stelle.. ^^ na ja, in den nächsten tagen geht´s ja auch schon weiter.... ;) und je mehr schreiben, desto schneller wird's gehen ^_^ 


	6. Der Besucher

@venni *grins* ja, es wird ein bischen shonen ai einsetzen... ;) aber die richtig interessanten teile werden noch ein wenig auf sich warten lassen...^^ die geschichte wird noch einige teile lang sein.... ^____^  
  
@frozen ich weiß ich bin fies!!^^ aber so nette stellen sind einfach meine spezialität.... *breitgrins* hehe, das gita gefällt dir?? Mir auch...^-^ aber beide varianten sind doch nett! *getaknuddel* ich finds auch einfach zu süß, ihm spitznamen zu geben... argh- schule- jaaaa, die is echt grausam... *seufz* aber man is ja eh immer das arme opfer... was will man machen?^__~ *knuddel* freut mich einen weiteren treuen leser begrüßen zu dürfen!! *lächel* geht's ja auch schon weiter...  
  
@blaze jajaaaaa, bin ja schon dabei!! *flitz*  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~Pitchblack~+~  
  
In diesem Moment würde er wieder in die Realität geholt- Ihm war schwindelig, seine Kräfte verließen ihn- er drohte zu stürzen-  
  
Da vernahm er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung einen Schatten in der Ecke des Raumes... Seine Knie gaben nach...  
  
~+~ Das Licht im Ganzen Haus erlosch- ~+~  
  
Aber er sollte den Boden nie berühren...  
  
Er bemerkte nur eine geisterhafte Bewegung-  
  
Starke, dennoch schlanke Arme umfingen ihn- Und hielten ihn aufrecht.  
  
Nana, wer wird denn hier zusammenklappen?  
  
Eine düstere Gestalt hielt ihn an sich gepresst- sein Kinn lehnte an einer in schwarzen Stoff gehüllten Schulter-  
  
Die seltsame Präsenz ließ ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagen, obwohl die dort ruhenden Hände nicht besonders kalt waren-  
  
Diese Wärme ist unnatürlich...  
  
Gut erkannt, mein Süßer... aber extra für dich habe ich mir diese Nacht schon jemand anderes geholt... Heute sollst du noch nicht sterben...  
  
Als er zum wiederholten male diese Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, schreckte er endlich aus seiner Trance- Verdammt, dieser Typ konnte wohl Gedanken lesen?!  
  
Jaaa, einer der Vorzüge meiner Art... kam die etwas gelangweilte Antwort prompt.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Vegeta sich zu befreien, fand aber sehr schnell heraus, dass ihm das nicht möglich war-  
  
ahh, du bist so niedlich, wenn du hilflos bist... , ein amüsiertes Lachen war zu hören.  
  
Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder konnte dieses Aas etwa in dieser Dunkelheit sehen??  
  
aber natürlich... haha, glaubst du etwa, alles was deine beschränkten Saiyajin- Sinne nicht fassen können, sei auch für alle anderen unmöglich?? Es ist wirklich lustig, wie voreingenommen eure Rasse doch ist...  
  
"Hey, was soll das Ganze überhaupt?? Verdammt, lass mich los!!"  
  
Unwirsch versuchte er sein unwillkommenes Gegenüber mit seinen freien Armen wegzuschieben, blieb aber auch weiterhin erfolglos.  
  
Diese Nähe war ihm unerträglich...  
  
Aber nein... das wäre gerade wirklich das Letzte was ich täte... dazu genieße ich diesen Moment viel zu sehr...  
  
und wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen zog er Vegeta noch näher in seine Umarmung.  
  
Das war doch jetzt wirklich zuviel des guten... Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Vegeta auf die erste SSJ Stufe-  
  
Allerdings nur, um sofort wieder aus hier herauszufallen...  
  
"whaa?"  
  
Oh, du bist ja hartnäckiger, als ich dachte!! Das macht die Sacher aber nur noch interessanter...  
  
Vegeta konnte das Grinsen dieses Wesens förmlich spüren-  
  
Aber sehen konnte er absolut nichts! Nicht mal die Hand vor Augen- Das war doch nicht normal- es war immer irgendein Licht vorhanden, durch das seine Augen zumindest schemenhaft ihre Umgebung erkennen konnten...  
  
Hmm, ja da hast du recht, mein Prinz- aber es ist ganz einfach: Ich will nicht, dass du irgendetwas siehst- also siehst du auch nichts... ich will nicht, dass du deine Kräfte einsetzt, also kannst du es auch nicht-  
  
und: ich will z.B. dass du etwas spürst, und du spürst es... wie im Kampf mit Goku...  
  
Gedankenkontrolle...  
  
so was in der Art, nur besser...  
  
"Argh! Du warst das! Dann sind die Träume mit Sicherheit auch dein Werk! Kuso! Was soll das??!", schrie Vegeta.  
  
shshhhh, nicht so laut... ich kann dich auch sehr gut so verstehen, mit diesen "Worten", die in Vegetas Kopf seltsam wiederhallten, nahm der ungebetene -Gast- eine Hand von dessen Rücken und legte sie stattdessen auf Vegetas Mund.  
  
Dieser schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, um ein bisschen Freiheit ringend, die ihm allerdings nicht gewährt wurde.  
  
Mit eisernem Griff wurde er an der Taille von dem, inzwischen darum geschlungenen anderen Arm in Schach gehalten.  
  
Vegetas Gedanken rasten... Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was das alles überhaupt mit ihm zu tun hatte... dieser -jemand- schien sehr genau über ihn bescheid zu wissen... nur woher??  
  
das kann ich dir sagen... ich habe es mit eigenen Augen beobachten können... dein Leben, so wie viele andere vor dir...  
  
Oh gott!! Vor mir steht ein Greis, und ich kann mich nicht mal wehren, wie peinlich...  
  
aber nein... würdest du mich auf der Straße sehen, würdest du mich für nicht älter als dreißig halten...  
  
dann halt Geisteskranker, besser? , kam sogleich die bissige Antwort.  
  
hnn, aber keineswegs... haha, ich bin nicht verrückter als es jeder andere auch... nur, dass ich genau sagen kann, wo meine Macken liegen, ich hatte schließlich genug Zeit das herauszufinden  
  
sehr interessant... eine deiner "Macken" ist nicht zufällig andere Leute auszuspionieren??  
  
ahhh, durchschaut... ja, das tue ich wirklich gerne... nichts ist unterhaltsamer, als das wirkliche Leben...  
  
Dann beobachte dich doch einfach selbst- oder geh in ne Freakshow, dann haben andere wenigstens noch was davon...  
  
Hüte deine Zunge, mein Lieber... du hast ja keine Ahnung mit wem... nein besser -was- du es hier zu tun hast...  
  
dann verrats mir doch endlich...  
  
nein- wenn ich das jetzt schon mache verliert das Ganze ja seinen Überraschungseffekt  
  
dann sag mir wenigstens was diese Geisteskrankheiten mit mir zu tun haben...  
  
ganz einfach- ich verehre Schönheit in Verbindung mit gewissen Eigenschaften... und ich habe wirklich lange nach einem Würdigen gesucht, der alle Kriterien erfüllt- Du musst wisses, dass ich leider nicht ganz freiwillig zu dem geworden bin, was ich nun verkörpere- aber ich habe nichtsdestotrotz gewisse Pflichten- und so musste ich ganze drei Jahrtausende auf diese Gelegenheit warten  
  
aha, muss ich jetzt Mitleid haben? purer Sarkasmus sprach aus seinem Tonfall (auch gehörten Gedanken, kann man so was entnehmen ;) )  
  
Nein... aber du wirst mich schon noch verstehen...  
  
Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen, verflucht!! Was willst du überhaupt von mir???  
  
Ahh, für Heute nicht viel... Nur, dass du stillhälst...  
  
t.b.c. hnn, warum soll geta wohl stillhalten??^^ das und vieles mehr im nächsten teil... ;) 


	7. Kuss der Dunkelheit

@venni *knuddel* *grins* deine antwort kam ja auch ziemlich flott^^ ich glaub ich gebs auf nach mehr beteiligung zu fragen... *seufz* schreib ich halt für euch zwei weiter!!^___~ jaaa, ob goku geta wohl retten wird? Ob er das überhaupt muss? Also ich dachte ja er wollte erst morgen bei ihm vorbeischaun... ;)  
  
@frozen *knuffl* und wie ich darin geübt bin!!^__^ awhh, schule bei ir is momentan auch grässlich... Montag mathe, und Mittwoch ne latein klausur... bin nur am lernen :( (na ja manchmal zumindest ;) ) oh, ganz zurecht!!^^ ich lieeeebe diesen film!!^______^ und auch die anderen geschichten von anne rice... aber meine vampire sind noch ein bischen anders...^^ jaaaaa, nich nur du... *auchinihretraumweltflüchtet* *davonschweb* v: "weiber..." *ausduschekomm* frozen und silver: getaaaaa!!! *renn* *nachihmhangel* ^.^ v: *handtuchschnapp* o_O *flücht* f u. s: *fiesgrins* *dieverfolgungaufnehm*  
  
venni, willst du auch mitmachen??^^ :P  
  
  
  
und weiter geht's!! ^___^  
  
~+~Pitchblack~+~  
  
Hör auf mit diesen Spielchen, verflucht!! Was willst du überhaupt von mir???  
  
Ahh, für Heute nicht viel... Nur, dass du stillhälst...  
  
Langsam stieg doch eine gewisse Panik in Vegeta auf. warum das Ganze? Er verstand es immer noch nicht... und dass er diesem Wesen absolut ausgeliefert war, verbesserte die Sache nicht gerade! Aber irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Gestalt an etwas... eine von diesen albernen Erdlings- Mythen- ahhh, wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte!!  
  
Ich bin genau so ein Mythos, wie du es bist- vergiss das nicht... kleiner Super- Saiyajin...  
  
Da fiel es ihm wieder ein- ein Vampir!! Verdammt, aber die gab es doch nicht?!  
  
aber, aber- willst du etwa leugnen, dass ich vor dir stehe? Wie ignorant... dein Stolz verbietet dir wohl den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen? Hmm, ja das sieht dir ähnlich...  
  
Der Typ klang doch tatsächlich ehrlich belustigt! Unverschämtheit!  
  
Ich würde mich doch nie über dich lustig machen mein stolzer Ouji... Nein, im Gegenteil- denn wärst du nur eines dieser bemitleidenswerten, armen Erdengeschöpfe, deren total verängstigter Blick und sinnloses Gebrabbel mich manchmal wirklich zum Lachen bringt, lägest du schon lange tot in deinem Schlafgemach... für immer tot- aber irgendetwas fasziniert mich an eurer Rasse, an eurem Auftreten...  
  
Plötzlich verließ die Hand seinen Mund...  
  
Vegeta dachte schon der Typ hätte sich endlich doch entschlossen ihn loszulassen, aber diese Hoffnung wurde jäh zerstört...  
  
Denn die Hand war nur auf Wanderschaft gegangen, und war gar zu schnell an ihrem Ziel angekommen...  
  
Mit einem schnellen, geschickten Griff war das Handtuch um Vegetas Hüften in der nächstbesten Ecke gelandet.  
  
Erschrocken drehte Vegeta seinen Kopf und versuchte zu erkennen, was diese Aktion sollte- Natürlich sah er immer noch nichts, aber man sollte die Hoffnung ja nicht aufgeben, dass sich das noch änderte...  
  
Unbehagen machte sich nagend in ihm breit- ihm missfiel die bestehende Situation immer mehr, was sein nun befreiter hin und her schwingender Schwanz nur bestätigte...  
  
Nackt in den Armen eines Typen, der wer-weiß-was mit einem vorhatte... nicht, dass es ihn störte ohne Kleidung rumzulaufen- dass war auf Vegeta- sei nun wirklich nicht anstößig gewesen, aber er fühlte sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer, auf einmal sehr verletzlich und entblößt...  
  
Aber mit dem was als nächstes geschah, hätte er nun wirklich, selbst in einer solch verqueren Situation, nicht gerechnet...  
  
Diesem "Vampir", wie er sich nannte, fiel auch nichts besseres ein, als sich seinen Schwanz zu schnappen, und langsam durch das Fell zu streicheln...  
  
Hmmm, schön weich... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so samtig ist...  
  
"Verdammt! Du Irrer, lass sofort los!!", wütend versuchte er sich loszureißen.  
  
Sofort verstärkte sich der Druck auf sein feingliedriges Körperteil...  
  
Vegeta konnte sich ein gequältes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen...  
  
Wie gesagt, achte darauf, was du von dir gibst! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass man euch hierdurch große Schmerzen zufügen kann... allerdings muss man wohl schon die richtigen Punkte kennen... Punkte, die auch nach einem harten Training noch sehr schmerzempfindlich sind...  
  
Entmutigt ließ Vegeta den Kopf hängen- das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!  
  
Oh, eigentlich will ich dir gar nicht wehtun... jedenfalls nicht mehr als nötig... aber ich bin halt neugierig...  
  
Sogleich lockerte er den Griff, und begann wieder sanft durchs Fell zu streichen...  
  
Wieder bäumte sich Vegeta auf- es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm nicht irgendwo gefiel, aber wie sein Körper darauf reagierte machte ihm doch erhebliche Sorgen...  
  
Dem anderen blieb das natürlich nicht verborgen, und so näherte sich dieser dem Ansatz und massierte noch ein wenig hingebungsvoller.  
  
Vegeta wurde immer heißer... er konnte schon einen leichten Druck in seinem Unterleib vernehmen- das war jetzt aber wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt... ihm brach der Schweiß aus.  
  
hmmhm, das scheint dir zu gefallen mein Liebling... ich denke, das sollte ich mir fürs nächste mal merken... , schmunzelte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
...aber für heute hab ich genug mit dir gespielt... kommen wir zum wichtigeren Teil  
  
Und ehe sich Vegeta versah schnellte die eben noch so zärtliche Hand in seinen Haarschopf, um sich kräftig darin zu verhaken-  
  
Er gab noch einen überraschten Laut von sich, als sein Kopf auch schon beinahe brutal nach hinten gerissen wurde.  
  
Seine Kehle lag jetzt völlig entblößt- aber er hätte seinem Peiniger trotzdem noch die Augen sehen können, wenn er denn überhaupt etwas gesehen hätte...  
  
"argh! Komm meinem Hals bloß nicht zu nahe!!", böse funkelte er sein Gegenüber an- das Sprechen fiel ihm im Moment wirklich schwer.  
  
Als dieser seinen Kopf noch ein wenig runter zog, und sich Vegeta, verzweifelt nach Halt suchend, schließlich an seinen Armen festhalten musste.  
  
Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so dumm dich irgendwo seitlich zu beißen... ich will mich ja nicht mit dir binden- das überlasse ich jemand anderes... so ein Saiyajin-Bund hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt...  
  
Da spürte Vegeta auf einmal einen Atemhauch an seinem Hals... Der Typ musste sich zu ihm runtergebeugt haben-  
  
Der wird doch nicht???  
  
Aber seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, denn schon im nächste Moment spürte er etwas kaltes an seiner Haut- scharfe Zähne kratzten über das weiche Fleisch seiner Kehle- Bis sie plötzlich zustießen-  
  
t.b.c. *breitgrins* hach, bin ich wieder fies. :D was wird jetzt wohl aus geta...? mehr im nächsten teil!!^^  
  
v: "ich wurde gebissen..."  
  
s: "ja, und?"  
  
v: "...und du bist schuld..."  
  
s: XD "aber nein... ich bin doch nur der autor..."  
  
v: "eben drum...." *kisammel*  
  
s: YAIKS!! *renn*  
  
v: *evilgrins* "das nützt dir auch nix."  
  
s: "doooooch- das gibt mir das gefühl etwas unternommen zu haben...!!^^"  
  
v: *sweatdrop* o_O# "wie dem auch sei. -final.."  
  
s: *abruptstehenbleib* *handtuchwegzieh* *grins*  
  
v: x_X "wieso hatte ich nur ein handtuch an?"  
  
s: "weil ich der autor bin!!^^" *mit handtuchrumwedel*  
  
v: "gib das wieder her!!" *rotwerd*  
  
s: "neieeeeen..." *grins* "mir gefällts so. is dir etwa kalt?? *stichel* *mitdemhandtuchinderhanddavonlauf* *lach*  
  
v: *animestyleumkipp* 


	8. Reise durch die Zeiten

@venni  
  
*g* na das freut mich aber!!^^ hehe, damit rechnet im moment keiner ^___^ echt?? Super!! Ich kenn kaum welche, die die auch gelesen haben!!^.^ *flüster* dann wird's dir auch weiterhin gefallen, denk ich... ;) hmm, ich hatte grad echt massig zu tun... sorry dass ihr warten musstet *knuddel* ha!! Willkommen im club!!^-^ *getahintersichherschleif- venniundfrozenherwink* -auf ihn!!!- XD  
  
@frozen  
  
Awhhh, danke!! Ich fühle mich geeehrt!!! :) *strahl* *niederknuddel* Jepp- ganz genau!! *fieslach* da wird geta noch seinen spaß haben... oder eher -wir-!!^^ Whhmuhahah... ich weiß, ich weiß.... aber es macht einfach so einen spaß... :D *weiterquäl* *evilgrins* jaaa, ich versuchs!!^^' nein, nein... wie gesagt... nicht so, dass er sich mit ihm bindet... er beißt ihn -nur- in die kehle ;) ich hab ja schließlich noch andere pläne!! *zwinker* goku wird schon nich zu kurz kommen... aber das dauert noch ein paar kapitel... die geschichte ist noch etwas länger^^ und wird noch viele überraschende wendungen nehmen... ^____~ *knuffl* vielen dank!!^.~  
  
*breitgrins* deine kleine geschichte gefällt mir!! *evilschau*  
  
s: *sichmitihrenzweitreuenlesernberat* *ideehat* *vampirholt* *gokuschnapp* *diezweiaufgetahetz*  
  
g: *glänzendeaugenbekommalsveggiesieht* *lechz* *aufihnstürz*  
  
v: O_O Yaiks!! *flüchtenwill*  
  
g: *ihnfesthalt* *ansichdrück* *seinenschwanzpackt* *streichel*  
  
v: *dahinschmelz*  
  
vampir: o_O -hey, lass mir noch was übrig!!  
  
S+f+v: und uns erst... O_O#  
  
Vampir+s+f+v: *schauspielweiterverfolgen* oder... nein- macht ruhig weiter!!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
Der wird doch nicht???  
  
Aber seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, denn schon im nächste Moment spürte er etwas kaltes an seiner Haut- scharfe Zähne kratzten über das weiche Fleisch seiner Kehle- Bis sie plötzlich zustießen-  
  
Augenblicklich zuckte ein kurzer scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper, und er versteifte sich...  
  
Aber dieser klang ab- zurück blieb nur wieder diese Schläfrigkeit- Und ohne, dass er es merkte entspannte er sich wieder- driftete langsam in einen Tranceähnlichen Zustand.  
  
Da spürte er auch schon etwas warmes an seiner Haut- Ein kleines rotes Rinnsaal bahnte sich seinen Weg über seinen Hals auf seine Brust, um dort langsam auszulaufen. Es erkaltete noch während es floss.  
  
Er fühlte sich so schwerelos- vergaß völlig das hier und jetzt, und ließ sich einfach treiben.  
  
Wunderbare Landschaften erstreckten sich vor seinen Augen... Dort waren sich bis an den Horizont erstreckende Grasflächen, mit tiefen felsigen Klüften, Bergen und Tälern- alten Schlössern... vielleicht Schottland? Wer wusste das schon... Natürlich waren es nur Ruinen, aber sie hatten einen ganz eigenen Charme- es wirkte alles so majestätisch...  
  
Zwischendurch eine kleine Stadt, aber sonst- menschenleer- eine beeindruckende Aussicht. Zunächst bewegte er sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit über dieses Land- aber an manchen Stellen verweilte er... So sah er in ebenso fantastischer Präzision, wie sich das Land plötzlich veränderte... die Jahreszeiten fegten darüber hinweg- in einem Wirbel aus Farben zog nun im Zeitraffer, wo zuvor der Frühling war, der Sommer über das Land, in brillanten Farben, bot sich ihm ein fabelhaftes Bühnenspiel der Natur... Die Blumen begannen zu blühen, die Tiere erschienen auf den Weiden- ab und an sah er sich bewegende Schatten, so seltsam verschwommen- vielleicht Menschen. Alles leuchtete hell in seiner Erscheinung, es war sehr warm geworden, und der Wind war fast still...  
  
Er näherte sich dem Hochsommer, und schließlich dem Herbst... Alles gewann an Farbtiefe- Das Leben holte zu einem letzten Hochspiel aus...  
  
Die Wälder färbten sich bunt- Die Wiesen begannen leerer zu werden...  
  
Die ersten Herbststürme brachen herein- Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft- Aber egal wie stark der Wind auch werden sollte, er konnte ihm nicht anhaben... auch die Blätter, oder Vögel, die sich nun auf den Weg machten, berührten ihn nicht- es war, als ob er gar nicht dazu gehören würde, hier war er nur Zuschauer...  
  
Es regnete, die Bäume bogen sich unter den Gewalten... er spürte dass es nun kälter wurde... Das Licht verschwand, es wurde dunkler... Die Flächen vereinsamten- Der erste Frost suchte die Menschen heim... Der Himmel wurde grau, der erste Schnee fiel... die Landschaften färbten sich weiß... Er sah Rauch aus den Schornsteinen steigen...  
  
Ab und an flitzen ein paar Lebewesen durchs Bild, aber eigentlich beherrschte eisiges Schweigen die Atmosphäre...  
  
Langsam verblieb der Schneefall- es wurde wieder wärmer- Das Eis schmolz, und gab den Blick wieder auf die Erde darunter preis... Das Jahr begann von vorne... aber es veränderte sich noch etwas... Die Zeit schien rückwärts zu laufen...  
  
Im Zeitraffer einiger Jahrhunderte sah er, wie aus den Ruinen auf einmal wieder Schlösser, aus den Städten wieder Dörfer, aus Fabriken wieder unberührte Landschaften, aus den Straßen wieder Wege wurden...  
  
Die Menschen veränderten sich, ebenso, wie ihre Umgebung...  
  
Plötzlich wechselte der Schauplatz...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta war inzwischen völlig weggetreten... sein Bewusstsein befand sich in anderen Sphären-  
  
Geradezu unheimlich war der Anblick der sich einem ungesehenen Zuschauer gerade geboten hätte... Seine Körperlage hatte sich etwas stabilisiert, er stand jetzt fast aufrecht- nur berührten seine Füße den Boden nicht. Schwerelos hing er in der Luft-  
  
Die so ungewollte Umarmung bestand immer noch, allerdings verhüllte ein schwarzer Umhang den meisten Teil der Szenerie. Er Umgab seinen Träger, wie auch den so völlig leblos wirkenden Körper seines Opfers. Nur wenig war noch zu sehen-  
  
Der Kopf hing willenlos im festen Griff, leicht zur Seite und nach hinten geneigt, die Augen geschlossen- ein leicht bläulicher Schimmer auf den Lidern- blasse Wangen, die Arme locker an den Seiten-  
  
den Unterleib noch immer eng an das Gegenüber gepresst- über ihm ein drohender Schatten- fest mit ihm verbunden...  
  
Sein Atem regelmäßig, aber sehr langsam- fast nicht wahrnehmbar, im Hintergrund der volle Mond...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er befand sich nun im alten Ägypten. Bulma hatte ihm mal davon erzählt... im nachhinein hatte er sich sogar selbst ein wenig damit beschäftigt- er mochte diese Zeit...  
  
Auch wenn er das mit den vielen Göttern nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, fand er die Vorstellung dass man nur durch das Regieren dieses glanzvollen Landes selbst zu einem wurde, faszinierend.  
  
Wieder konnte er ohne Probleme weite Teile des Reiches überblicken... Es sah so anders aus, als das was er aus Büchern kannte...  
  
Die Cheopspyramiden erhoben sich in den Himmel, noch höher und viel majestätischer, als die zerfallenen Ruinen aus seiner Zeit- dieses erstrahlten in einem reinen weiß, dass sich als glatte Fläche, wie ein Schutz um das ganze Gebäude zog... die Spitze hingegen war golden-  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte das Volk später einen großen Teil davon wieder abgetragen, und im Laufe einer solch langen Zeitspanne womöglich auch viele Diebe... wer wollte nicht gern auch solch reine Rohstoffe haben? Und davor trohnte die Sphinx, einem Wächter gleich... nur, dass das Gesicht noch vollständig war...  
  
wäre Bulma jetzt hier, würde sie wahrscheinlich im Dreieck springen... dann wäre endlich das Rätsel gelöst, ob es Cheops, Chepren, oder Mykerinos darstellen soll...  
  
Die Erde hatte fürwahr einiges zu bieten gehabt, wie es schien. Er flog etwas weiter.  
  
Unter sich konnte er unermessliche Reichtümer erblicken- Vor sich sah er eine der legendären Städte, die es nur noch in den Erzählungen einiger verrückter Wissenschaftler gegeben hatte...  
  
-Pi-Ramses- Sie war ganz und gar in Türkisen und Gold gefasst...  
  
beeindruckend...  
  
Soweit er wusste, sollte Ramses der 2. sie angeblich im Nil-Delta, direkt nach der großen Schlacht von Kadesch erbaut haben... Das würde ja heißen, dass er etwa 2.500 Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet sein musste...  
  
-erstaunlich-  
  
Alles erstrahlte in einem geradezu blendenden Glanz... einem, der Jahrtausende später, nur noch in der Vorstellung existieren würde...  
  
Das helle Sonnenlicht brach sich an den Hauserwänden, und an einigen dort aufgestellten Ramses, Anubis und Hathorstatuen- und für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl wirklich dort zu sein... Aber er wusste dass das nicht sein konnte...  
  
Mit einem mal drängte sich ihm ein neues Bild entgegen... Er befand sich nun vor einem gigantischen Gebilde.... ganz aus Stein- Der Felsentempel von Abu-Simbel... Ihm standen vier überdimensionale sitzende Statuen gegenüber.  
  
Je zwei säumten auf jeder Seite den Eingang... Er drohte in ihrem Anblick zu versinken, es war wirklich gewaltig... Vor ihm im Sand lag eine kleine Figur... Aus Stein gefertigt... Isis- auf ihrem Arm ein kleiner Horus, an ihrer Seite Osiris, ihr Mann... Das Bildnis war liebevoll mit Gold und ein wenig Farbe bearbeitet- Ein wahres Kunstwerk- vorsichtig wollte er es aufheben, aber seine Hand glitt hindurch... Stimmt- dass hier war die Vergangenheit... er konnte sie nicht mehr ändern... Er konnte nur mehr ihren Anblick genießen, solange sie ihm gewährt war... Sie war verloren -für immer-... niemand konnte mehr zurückholen, was einst hier, vor seinen Augen, geschah...  
  
Aber erneut wurde er weggerissen... Vor sich sah er noch einmal so viele wundervolle Bilder dieses Landes, jedes flackerte kurz auf, nur um im nächsten Moment unaufhaltsam zu entfliehen...  
  
Da waren wundervolle Gemälde an Häuserwänden, in Gängen, auf Tüchern...  
  
kunstvolle Möbel und Geschirr, eines Königs Wert... Schmuck und Spiegel- so fein gearbeitet, von unschätzbarem Wert... Er sah alte Schriften, mit so unendlich wertvollem Inhalt... aber er bekam nicht die Gelegenheit sie zu lesen...  
  
als auf einmal alles anfing vor seinen Augen zu zerfallen...  
  
Die Bilder verblassten- wurden unkenntlich, und verschwanden schließlich, als wären sie niemals da gewesen...  
  
Wunderschöne Gärten und Höfe wurden vom Sand verschlungen...  
  
Die Möbel und das Geschirr zerbrachen, oder wurden aus den Gräbern gestohlen...  
  
Ebenso der Schmuck, und die Statuen...  
  
Was aus Gold war zerfloss- vieles war eingeschmolzen worden...  
  
Die Schriften zerfielen zu Staub, oder verbrannten... das Wissen der Kultur, versank mit ihr....  
  
Niemand bewachte mehr das Tal der Könige, diese Zeit war lange vorüber...  
  
Was der Sand nicht verdeckte, würde ausgeräubert... ganze Städte versanken in ihm-  
  
Andere verschlang das Meer-  
  
Das einst so mächtige Land war verarmt...  
  
Die Zeit der Könige war längst vergessen... die Schätze in seinem Inneren Legende-  
  
Die Pyramiden waren nichts weiter als Ruinen, Schatten ihrer ehemaligen Erscheinung...  
  
Wohin er sah- er erkannte dieses Land nicht mehr... wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?? Er sah an die Stelle vor seinen Füßen- Aus dem Sand ragte noch ein kleines Stückchen der Figur- Sie war inzwischen farblos- das Gold war schon vor langer Zeit entweder entfernt worden, oder vom Sand abgerieben... das einzigste was ihn überhaupt noch glauben ließ, dass es nichts weiter als ein Trümmerrest war, waren die Konturen... Eine Hälfte war zwar weggebrochen, und die Gesichter unkenntlich, aber er sah noch den Arm der das Baby hielt...  
  
Diese Pracht war ihm so selbstverständlich vorgekommen- sie gehörte einfach dazu... ohne sie wirkte dieses Wüste nur noch trostlos... die Türkis-stadt, war Baracken gewichen, die Tempel zerfallen, oder Bestandteile neuer Häuser... Aus Rohstoffmangel abgebaut... Die Götter von damals gab es nun auch nicht mehr, mir dem Verschwinden ihrer Kultstädten verschwanden auch ihre Namen... Sicher, einige von ihnen tauchten wieder auf, Jahrtausende später, wie ihre Könige- mühsam aus dem jämmerlichen Überresten ihrer Existenz rekonstruiert, aber so vieles war verloren...  
  
Aus Unverständnis zerstört, aus Not entwendet, von der Natur verschüttet, in die Vergessenheit gedrängt...  
  
Erst jetzt, als er dies alles gesehen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur das Wissen um sein Volk aussterben würde, sondern auch das vieler anderer dasselbe Schicksal teilen würden- Wie würde es auf der Erde wohl in weiteren dreitausend Jahren aussehen? Wären er und seine Rasse nur mehr eine von vielen Legenden? Wäre seine Familie vielleicht schon lange ausgestorben? Wie viel der Geschichte würde erhalten bleiben?  
  
Wie grausam es wohl sein müsste die Geburt und den Untergang ganzer Zivilisationen miterleben zu müssen...  
  
Nichts dagegen tun zu können...  
  
Immer nur der Zuschauer zu sein...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
t.b.c. *grins* tja, was nun??^^ ich weiß es... ;) wird in den nächsten teilen wieder nenn bischen mehr los sein (wie schon am anfang angekündigt müssen kakarott und geta ja noch irgendwie zusammenfinden...^^ nur wie und wann, und erst recht unter welchen umständen... DAS verrat ich noch nich... ^_____~) 


	9. Kein Ende in Sicht

@all *sniff* *schnüff* *sprachlos-vorm-bildschirm-hock* awhhh... ihr seid ja sooo lieb!!^____^ *gruppenknuddeln* ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie wunderbar es ist, in seine review-ecke und e- mails zu schaun und so was schönes zu lesen!!^^ bin gerührt... :)  
  
@pepperann uhh, freu ich mich dich hier zu sehen!!!^.^ *knuddelz* hmhm... ja, gute frage- wird sich aber klären!! Soviel sei gesagt: früher oder später wird veg noch selbst dran zweifeln, was traum ist, und was realität!!^^  
  
Oh, und noch so nebenbei: ich bin der festen überzeugung, -zumindest in dieser geschichte- dass vampire mächtige telephaten sind... und nicht nur körperlich besondere fähigkeiten haben ;)  
  
Jepp, die bin ich!!^-^ und es tut mir auch schrecklich leid, dass ich dort schon ein wenig weiter bin, aber ich wird versuchen, dass so schnell wie möglich anzugleichen :) Danke für deinen review!!^_^  
  
Und noch als kleiner einwurf: Das die fortsetzung so lange auf sich warten lassen hat, hatte nicht zuletzt damit zu tun, dass ich eine weitere kurzgeschichte angefangen habe... *zwinker* ich hoffe sie bis Sonntag hier posten zu können!!^^  
  
  
  
@venni wow!! Du machst geta noch konkurrenz!!^^ der wird ja auch ständig ohnmächtig... *lach*  
  
*mitstarr* *sich-von-frozens-review-nicht-mehr-losreißen-kann* x_X RUMMS!! *auchbewusstloswird*  
  
v: *mit-riechsalz-ankommt* *fiesgrins* "rache!!"^^  
  
s: *böse-vorahnung-hab*  
  
v: *eine-handvoll-unter-die-nase-halt*  
  
s: O.O *schlagartig-wieder-wach-ist* *vor-lauter-gestank-gleich-in-eine- noch-viel-tiefere-ohnmacht-fall*  
  
v: *lauthals-los-lach* *sich-gar-nicht-mehr-einkrieg* *tränen-in-den-augen- hab* "wahahaha... dieser gesichtsausdruck!!^^"  
  
g: "das war aber nicht nett, veggie..." *böse-drein-schau*  
  
v: *ihn-ignorier*  
  
g: *seltsames-glitzern-in-den-augen-krieg* *g* *handtuch-weg-zieh* ^ ~^ v: *blush* *blush* "warum hatte ich -schon wieder- nur ein handtuch an???  
  
S: auf telephatischem weg: rache, veggie.... rache!!^^ *zuckersüß- schmunzel* leg dich nie mit der autorin deiner eigenen geschichte an... ;)  
  
uhhh, ein anubis fan?? *mitschwenk* jaa, der hat schon was!!^^  
  
vielen dank!! *sichverneig* ich hatte ja schon befürchtungen (wann hab ich eigentlich mal keine?!^^° ) dass ihr den teil langweilig fändet.. gott sei dank ist dem nicht so.. ^__^ danke!!  
  
i Dabei ist die Story doch so cool!^^ Yaoi V/G, schonmal total genial, eine Chara Rolle eines Vampires, noch tausendmal genialer, eine Szene im alten Ägypten - unbeschreiblich genial! Hmm..kann es da noch besser werden?! *sich wunder* Hmm..Vegeta müsste schwanger werden, dann wäre alles perfekt! XD *lol* Aber das passt ja hier so gar nicht ins Bild! XD *in letzter Zeit total süchtig nach 'Vegeta-ist-schwanger' Fanfics ist* ^^"" *sabba* " /i  
  
awhhh, so viel lob... ^^ ich finds super, dass ihr diese mischung genauso gerne mögt, wie ich... ich schreib diese geschchte nämlich echt gerne... :D  
  
vegeta in verbindung mir schwanger?? Awhh, und ich dacht schon ich wär die einzigste die so was gut findet!!^^ ich lieeebe solche geschichten!! *jump* habe sie leider erst vor kurzem entdeckt, bin aber sehr angetan!!^^  
  
und tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen muss... aber ich hab echt viel um die ohren... dafür versuch ich die kapitel auch möglichst lang zu halten... aber es gibt einfach stellen, an denen ich einen schnitt machen muss... sonst bleibt die spannung ja nicht erhalten.. :P ^^  
  
hmhm, ja wen goku da vorfinden wird, wird ja soweit schon mal geklärt... aber ihr werdet trotzdem mehr als überrascht sein, wies weitergeht... da warten noch einige überraschungen auf die zwei... ;) manche mehr, andere weniger angenehm... :)  
  
  
  
@frozen  
  
wie oben schon erwähnt bin ich einfach überwältigt von deiner anteilnahme!!^-^ *niederknuddel* einfach super!! *ihren-dank-garnicht-in-worte-zu-fassen- vermag*  
  
*knuffel* und wie glücklich ich erst bin, dass du dich so freust!!^^ aber nun zu deinen fragen:  
  
oh, also für die luftrohre müsste er schon eeetwas tief beißen... eher würd er da den kehlkopf zerquetschen, und der ärmste veg müsste qualvoll ersticken... ;)  
  
ich meinte die ader, die direkt neben der kehle verläuft...^^ wenn du mit deiner hand mal die direkte umgebung deiner kehle abtastest, dann dürftest du irgendwann deinen puls fühlen... das ist die stelle, die ich meint ;) ob rechts oder links kannnst du dir aussuchen^-^  
  
jaaa, es wird noch eine verdammt lange geschichte... bis ich alle rätsel aufgelöst, genugend spannung, und eine glaubwürdige beziehung der beiden aufgebaut habe, um es dann in einem absolut unerwarteten ende glorreich ausklingen zu lassen ;) (hört sich toll an, oder^^) wird's noch dauern^__~  
  
hatte ich eigentlich auch gar nicht vor... :)  
  
hmhm, jaaa, jeden teil, wird goku ein stückchen mehr von der geta-torte kriegen!!^^ *mjam* jaaa, ich liebe das alte ägypten... seit ich das erste mal davon gelesen habe, lässt es mich nicht mehr los!!^^ *schwärm* oh, echt?? Vielen dank... *blush* ^^  
  
ähm, er ist etwas über drei jahrtausende alt... ;)  
  
i...Du musst wisses, dass ich leider nicht ganz freiwillig zu dem geworden bin, was ich nun verkörpere- aber ich habe nichtsdestotrotz gewisse Pflichten- und so musste ich ganze drei Jahrtausende auf diese Gelegenheit warteni]  
  
awwhh, schön gesagt!!^^ das wollte ich auch vermitteln... ;)  
  
du magst schottland? Uhh, sehr schön!!^^ ich find das land auch total klasse!! Stimmt!!^^ *grins*  
  
Jaaaaa, natürlich!!^^ *auchfanheraushol* *mitschwenk* *popcornknabber*  
  
Ich denke, da hätte er die rechnung ohne uns beiden gemacht!!!^^ Aber wer weiß, was er wirklich plant? Ich sag ja.... die geschichte steckt voller überraschungen... ;) Und der leser wird in vielen fällen sogar weniger erfahren, als die hauptcharaktere selbst... *g* Deine idee gefällt mir aber!!^^ armer goku... da hat er ja gar nix mitzureden.. *evilgrins*  
  
HAB ICH SCHON ERWÄHNT; DASS PFLÖCKE NICHT HELFEN?? ^_______^ Meine vamps sind etwas anders als man erwarten würde... ;)  
  
Aber vielleicht hilfts ja, wenn ich die aufmerksamkeit des vampirs mal kurz auf geta lenke?!  
  
V + vampir: *frozen-verfolgen*  
  
S: *neben-geta-und-dem-vampir-herlauf* *dem-vampir-auf-die-schulter-tipp* "duuu?"  
  
vampir: *schau* "WAS?"  
  
s: "schau mal wer da neben dir herläuft..."  
  
v: *neben-sich-blickt* *verdutzt-stehen-bleib* *wasser-im-mund-zusammen- läuft*  
  
s: *sich-schnell-aus-dem-staub-mach* *zufrozen-lauf*  
  
f: *anhalt* "was denn nu?"  
  
v: ?? *sich-umdreh* OO *schock* *ausSSJ-fall*  
  
vampir: *direkt-vor-geta-steh* *glänzende-augen-krieg*  
  
v: *kopf-in-den-nacken-legen-muss-wenn-hochschaut-da-sonst-nix-sieht* *schluck* *flücht*  
  
s + f: *popcorn-zurecht-machen* *venni-einladen* *geta+dem-vampir-amüsiert- zusehen*  
  
g: *schmoll* "ich will auch!!"  
  
s: "warts doch einfach ab..." *zwinker*  
  
hehe, klein-goku als karotte!! ^___^. Herrlich!! *g* wie im märchen!!^^ wieso ignorieren?? Ich finds lustig!!^^  
  
  
  
@iuzi  
  
iMatthias wallner - zu kapitel 8  
  
bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte weiterschreiben. hab grad kapitel 8 zu ende gelesen und ich find das echt fies immer dann aufzuhören, wenn es am spannensten ist. hast du vielleich ganz "zufällig" was für ägypten übrig?  
  
mir kam grad so der gedanke, dass du die parallelen zu veggies eigenem volk ziehen würdest, da dass ja auch untergegangen ist und dann der absolute zusammenbruch meines lieblingscharas kommt. gott sei dank hast du es dann "nur" auf seine familie bezogen. da ham wa ja ma wieda schwein jehabt...  
  
bitte ganz schnell weiter schreiben sondt verursachst du bei mir noch n psychischen zusammenbruch... wenn der nicht schon bei der bizarren "Schlafzimmerszene" mit dem vampir erfolgte. echt skurill!!!  
  
luzi-chan /i  
  
aaach, wie kommst du denn darauf??^^ aber ich gestehs ja... jaaaa- ich bin absoluter ägypten-fanatiker!!^^  
  
ja, die vermutung ist richtig... aber der zusammenbruch komm, wenn dann erst später... ;) seine familie hab ich selbstverständlich auch mir reingebrcht... aber wie genau das alles zusammen hängt, das wird ich erst in späteren kapiteln erklären!!^___~ *grins* hehe, na dann ließ mal aufmerksam die noch folgenden kapitel... da ist skuril wohl bald schon kein ausdruck mehr!!^__^  
  
*knudde* danke für deine e-mail!! Hat mich wirklcih sehr gefreut!!^^  
  
@frozen und venni  
  
ja, ich glaub das tust du!!^-^ das ist echt ziemlicher zufall.... schon fast unheimlich :) *die beiden knuddel*  
  
i XD Alle 3 Vampire, V/G und Ägypten süchtig!! *lol* Vielleicht haben wir ja noch mehr Gemeinsamkeiten, wer weiß? *lol* /i  
  
jaa, das würd mich auch mal interessieren!!^__^ aber ich finds echt genialst, dass wir schon mal soviel gemeinsam haben!! (die vegeta-ist-schwanger-geschichten können wir ja nun auch getrost zu dieser -scary- reihe von seltsamen zufällen hinzuzählen!!^__~ )  
  
g: *schnarch*  
  
v: findst du nich, dass du für heute genug gequatscht hast? -.- sonst beziehen deine leser noch rente, bevor sie den neuen teil überhaupt angefangen haben zu lesen...  
  
s: *auf-die-5-seiten-geschriebenes-blick* XD ehem.. *räusper* also... wenn ihr das hier noch lest, dann seit ihr echt die treuesten leser ever... da muss ich geta-sama mal recht geben...^-^  
  
aber vielleicht sollte ich euch jetzt einfach mal die fortsetzung vorsetzen und euch versprechen, dass ich mein möglichstes tun werde, euch morgen die kurzgeschichte und möglichst bald einen neuen teil vorzusetzen!!^^ *knuddelz*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
  
  
Nichts dagegen tun zu können...  
  
Immer nur der Zuschauer zu sein...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vorsichtig löste sich der Schatten von dem Wesen in seinen Armen.  
  
Genüsslich leckte er noch mal über die Bisswunde-  
  
hmm, er schmeckt einfach zu gut...  
  
Lange schaute er in das feingeschnittene Gesicht, welches inzwischen unnatürlich bleich war... Stellte sich noch einmal die wunderschönen schwarzen Tiefen vor, die so sorgfältig unter schweren Augenlidern verborgen gehalten wurden- Elegant befreite er seine Hand aus den schwarzen Haaren, und lehnte die kompakte Form an sich, so dass der Kopf müde an seine Schulter sank. Diese Hand führte er nun an eines der Handgelenke des Prinzen, und schloss sie leicht darum- Er erschrak schon fast, als er den viel zu niedrigen Puls verspürte...  
  
das wäre fast zuviel gewesen...   
  
Bedauernd strich er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht-  
  
Aber nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, legte er eine Hand auf Vegetas Kopf und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr:  
  
"schlaf jetzt-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gebannt schaute er zu, wie die Zeit auf einmal langsamer wurde... und schließlich stehen blieb...  
  
Er befand sich jetzt wieder in seinem Jahrhundert- die Welt war wieder in ihrem alten Zustand- nur bewegte sie sich nicht mehr voran...  
  
eingefroren in der Zeit-  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken wurde ihm auf einmal ganz schwindlig, und er fiel in samtene Schwärze...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku erwachte- es war schon hell draußen... Verdammt! Wie lange hatte er denn geschlafen??? Er wollte doch mit Geta reden!! Nach einem Blick auf den Wecker, der inzwischen 11 Uhr anzeigte, wäre er beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen... Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert... Hastig machte er sich fertig und aß "etwas", um dann auch gleich aus dem Haus zu hechten und in Richtung Capsule Corp. zu fliegen.  
  
Zu einem immer noch tief und fest schlafenden Vegeta...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten setzte er auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus auf.  
  
Sogleich begab er sich zur Tür und schellte... Keine Antwort- Er versuchte es noch mal- Wieder nichts... Als er es noch zweimal probiert hatte wunderte er sich langsam was eigentlich los war- Vielleicht war Vegeta ja gerade nicht Zuhause? Zögernd fühlte er nach seiner Ki-Signatur...  
  
Hmm, mal nachsehen... ahh... was??!!  
  
Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Vegeta daheim war, aber geschockt musste er hinzufügen, dass er seine Aura kaum orten konnte...  
  
Das konnte nur zwei Gründe haben... entweder er war ohnmächtig, oder schwer verletzt...  
  
Allerdings befand er sich nicht im Trainingsraum... Was hatte das zu bedeuten?? Goku war ehrlich irritiert...  
  
Gerade wollte er die Tür eintreten, als ihm ein Hausroboter diese öffnete-  
  
Leider hatte er etwas zu viel Schwung und landete bäuchlings in der Eingangshalle...  
  
Nach ersten Orientierungsschwächen rappelte er sich auf, und stürmte in die Richtung in der er den Prinzen vermutete...  
  
Er war im oberen Stockwerk-  
  
Irgendwo auf dem Flur... nur wo?  
  
Nachdenklich ging er nun den Gang entlang, fühlte immer noch wo sich sein Freund befinden könnte... als er sich dem Badezimmer näherte wurde das Gefühl stärker, aber als er hineinsah konnte er niemanden erkennen... aber er musste ganz in der Nähe sein... Somit verließ er das Bad wieder, blieb aber abrupt wieder stehen... schräg gegenüber war noch ein Raum... War das nicht Vegetas Schlafzimmer?! Aber er war sich sicher, dass das der richtige Raum war...  
  
Langsam schritt er darauf zu und öffnete leicht die Tür- es waren keine anderen Auren mit im Raum- Zögernd betrat er ihn... es war stockdunkel... obwohl es draußen hell war kam kein bisschen Licht ins Zimmer- Er betätigte den Lichtschalter, aber der funktionierte nicht. Wahrscheinlich war eine Sicherung draußen, oder so...  
  
Ganz wohl war Goku bei der Sache nicht- wenn Vegeta wüsste dass er sich in -seinem- Zimmer befand, ohne seine Zustimmung... sogar ohne sein Wissen... es wäre die Hölle los... In Gedanken stellte er sich schon einen wutschnaubenden Prinzen mit einem handballgroßen Ki-ball vor, wie er ihn langsam zu Tode quälen würde... er schüttelte sich...  
  
Aber das hier war ja eine Ausnahmesituation- er machte sich wirklich Sorgen... Vegetas Aura war, obwohl er sich mit Sicherheit keine fünf Meter von ihm befand, immer noch unglaublich schwach...  
  
Leise schlich er sich zum Fenster- immer darauf bedacht nirgendwo gegen zu laufen- und öffnete den Vorhang einen kleinen Spalt-  
  
Er stand, wie er nun erkannte direkt neben Vegetas Bett, und wie er richtig vermutet hatte, befand sich der Prinz auch darin-  
  
Sein Gesicht hatte er zur anderen Seite gedreht- und überhaupt lag er ziemlich im Schatten, aber Goku wollte nicht riskieren ihn ohne weiteres zu wecken...  
  
er war bis zur Brust mit einer recht dünnen Decke zugedeckt, und lag absolut regungslos...  
  
Das verwunderte Goku dann doch, sonst hatte Vegeta doch immer einen seeehr leichten Schlaf gehabt- und nun?  
  
Hmm, dann war unser Training vielleicht anstrengender als ich dachte... ich habe ja auch ziemlich lang geschlafen...  
  
Aber irgendwas beunruhigte ihn an dieser Regungslosigkeit... er hatte schon oft erlebt, dass Vegeta ziemlich aktiv im Schlaf, oder auch in der Ohnmacht war... selbst als er ihn gestern an das Lagerfeuer gelegt hatte, hatte er sich die ganze Zeit gewunden- ob er wohl oft so schlecht träumte?  
  
Langsam beugte er sich über das Bett-  
  
er sieht richtig friedlich aus...   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die nackte Brust, wie sie sich langsam hob und senkte- Danach auf die Hände, die sich krampfhaft in der Decke verkrallten-  
  
ob er wohl noch was drunter trägt?- awhh, was denk ich da?!  
  
Ruckartig fuhr er vom Bett weg- wo kam das denn her? So was hatte er ja noch nie gedacht... Aber er musste zugeben, dass die Frage ernst gemeint gewesen war...  
  
Schlagartig wurde er rot- gut, dass Vegeta das nicht gehört haben konnte...  
  
Da erinnerte er sich wieder, weshalb er eigentlich hier war, und näherte sich wieder... er musste Vegeta jetzt erst mal aufwecken, es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck... Vorsichtig fasste er ihn an der Schulter und rüttelte leicht.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Aber dieser rührte sich nicht- außerdem war er unbeschreiblich kalt- Überrascht zog Goku die Hand wieder weg...  
  
"Hey, aufstehen!"  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion-  
  
Da wurde es ihm zu bunt-  
  
Beherzt griff er nach Vegetas Kinn, drehte das Gesicht um-  
  
Und hätte vor Schreck beinahe aufgeschrieen-  
  
Er blickte in geschlossene Augen- bedeckt von eisigem Blau... eingefasst von tiefen Rändern- die langen schwarzen Wimpern tief niedergeschlagen-  
  
Die hohen Wangenknochen ebenfalls von einem dunklen Schleier überzogen, der Rest des sonst so hübschen Gesichtes leichenblass...  
  
Aber das war noch nicht das schlimmste...  
  
Als er die Hand wie paralysiert wegzog, legte sich der Blick auf seinen Hals frei... Die eigentlich so makellose Haut hatte sich von einem leichten Blau, bis zu einem tiefen Lila verfärbt- alles rund um die Kehle, und im Mittelpunkt konnte er noch den Abdruck zweier direkt nebeneinander liegender Einstiche sehen...  
  
Tief mussten sie gewesen sein... sonst hätte man sie jetzt gar nicht mehr sehen können... Außerdem schien er eine Menge Blut verloren zu haben-  
  
-Moment... warum sah er davon nirgendwo etwas...? Aber dieser Gedanke wurde für den Moment erst mal verdrängt...  
  
"Vejita..."  
  
Beinahe reflexartig legte er eine Hand auf seinen Mund, gerade so als wollte er seine Worte ersticken- Hätte er nicht die Gewissheit Vegetas Ki zu spüren gehabt, hätte er sich wirklich fragen müssen, ob dieser überhaupt noch lebte...  
  
Seine Gedanken rasten nur noch... was war hier bloß geschehen? Ein neuer Gegner? Unwahrscheinlich... es sah nicht wirklich nach einem richtigen Kampf aus... Aber wie sollte er sich dieses verquere Situation sonst erklären? Wer wäre stark genug, Vegeta so etwas anzutun? Unbewusst ballte er die Fäuste-  
  
Er hatte doch überhaupt kein so starkes Ki gespürt... Und auch jetzt, wenn er nach einem fühlte, konnte er nichts in dieser Größenordnung aufspüren... Vielleicht konnte ihm Vegeta ja alles erklären, wenn er endlich wieder aufwachte...  
  
Fieberhaft überleget er, ob er vielleicht noch eine magische Bohne hatte- Erst vor Kurzem hatten sie ja noch welche geholt... aber waren die nicht beim Training alle draufgegangen?  
  
Verdammt!! Dann würde es mindestens zwei Monate dauern bis wieder welche da wären...  
  
Da spürte er doch noch etwas in seiner Tasche... Eine halbe Bohne- das wäre schon mal ein Anfang... Nur wie sollte er sie ihm bloß verabreichen?  
  
Nun ja, einfach mal ausprobieren...  
  
So lehnte er sich mit einem Knie aufs Bett, beugte sich ein wenig vor, brachte den Verletzten in eine etwas sitzendere Position und versuchte mit der einen Hand vorsichtig Vegetas Kiefer leicht zu öffnen, in der anderen hielt er schon das kleine "Mitbringsel" bereit...  
  
Nachdem er die Lippen einen kleinen Spalt auseinander gebracht hatte, stupste er die Medizin schnell hinein- den Kopf ließ er ein wenig nach zurück kippen, damit sie auch weit nach hinten rutschen konnte-  
  
Hoffentlich reichte es bei einer halben auch schon aus, sie ohne sie gekaut zu haben, zu schlucken...  
  
Anschließend massierte er noch den Hals, allerdings darauf bedacht nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, oder Vegeta noch unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen...  
  
Schon nach wenigen Momenten hatte der Schluckmechanismus eingesetzt, und Goku lehnte sich erleichtert zurück-  
  
Jetzt hieß es abwarten, und beobachten, wie viel Schaden noch bleiben würde... vielleicht hatte es ja schon gereicht- und sein Prinz würde ihn gleich in alter Manier wieder Baka schimpfen, oder ihn einfach ein bisschen beleidigen...  
  
seltsam, dass ich mir gerade um so etwas Gedanken mache...  
  
Aber vielleicht ging es ja auch nur ums Prinzip- vielleicht konnte er es auch einfach nicht leiden, den stolzen Krieger so schwach zu sehen...  
  
Sicher würde es ein wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bei dem Kräfte Verlust...  
  
Besorgt schaute er auf das sich minimal regende Gesicht- Die Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, für einen Augenblick dachte er sogar Vegeta wollte die Augen aufschlagen, Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf...  
  
...aber nichts dergleichen geschah...  
  
Die Regungen wurden wieder schwächer, und das Gesicht entspannte sich wieder...  
  
Das einzige was auf die Wirkung der Bohne schließen ließ waren die inzwischen verschwundenen Ringe unter den Augen, die etwas abgeklungene Blaufärbung überall, und dass die Hautfarbe, obwohl immer noch blass, nicht mehr so angsteinflössend wirkte...  
  
Niedergeschlagen verfrachtete Goku Vegeta wieder in eine liegende Position, und deckte ihn wieder zu. Mit einer etwas größeren Wirkung hätte er nun doch gerechnet... Vielleicht hätte er die Senzu vorher doch zerkleinern sollen...  
  
Nun, das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern... Vielleicht sollte er Vegeta einfach erst mal ein bisschen ruhen lassen, und nachher noch mal nach ihm sehen...  
  
Solange könnte er ja draußen trainieren, oder etwas essen...  
  
Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, begann für Vegeta auch schon ein weiterer Alptraum- einer der vor wenigen Tagen begonnen und für ihn vielleicht niemals mehr aufhören würde...  
  
t.b.c.  
  
O_O ich krieg bald selbst noch alpträume Oder... vielleicht hab ich ja schon welche.... XD  
  
V: x_X# *sweatdrop* *wie-schon-sooft -animestyle-umkipp*  
  
G: *geta-da-so-rumliegen-seh* *lechz* ^^ *auf-geta-stürz*  
  
v: *benommen-um-sich-blick* *goku-in-ziemlich-eindeutiger-pose-auf-sich- hocken-seh* *blush*  
  
g: *drool*  
  
S: *frozen-und-venni-schnapp* *hintersichherzieh* *popcorn-bereitstell* *wart* *evilgrins* 


	10. Schatten der Vergangenheit

@all  
  
awhhh, bin mal wieder gerührt... *snif* wie lieb von euch... ^^ *strahl* und noch was!! Ich hab die überschriften der kapitel etwas geändert.... ich fand immer dieses "chapter..." ein bischen nichtssagend...^^# allerdings ärgereich mich jetzt, dass ich manche kapitel nicht etwasanders aufgeteilt habe... na ja, was solls- ich hoffe es gefällt euch!!^-^  
  
und ganz herzlichen dank für eure süßen kommies bei "feel" *seufz* ich war richtig gerührt!!^^ aber natürlich wird ich die auch noch mal alle einzeln beantworten!!^__~  
  
@nene  
  
*knuddel* vielen, vielen dank.. :) du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie wunderbar es ist so was zu hören... als ff-schreiber ist man da echt empfindlich...da tut solches lob echt unsagbar gut!!^^  
  
@chibibelze  
  
Yaiks!! O_O wen haben wir denn da?! Du verfolgst mich?? Ahh!!^^ *angst* Ne, scherz beiseite, es freut mich riesig, dass du dich hier auch blicken lässt!! *knuffl* ich finds immer wieder herrlich deine kommies zu lesen... *g* du leidest immer so mit!!^__~ Aber ich freu mich ehrlich, dass du mich auch hier heimsuchst, mein kleines teufelchen^^ *liebgrins*  
  
  
  
@venni  
  
vielen dank für dein erständnis... ;) *niederknuddel* du hättest dich auch erschrocken? Das glaub ich dir!!^^ *grins* na- vielleicht will ich ja genau das bezwecken? Der leser ist einfach hin und her gerissen... nicht ganz böse das kerlchen, aber auch nicht unbedingt ein unschuldsengel^^ geta hat doch den selben reiz.... eigentlich ist er ja ein richtig typischer "bad-boy" aber so ganz nun doch wieder nich... ;) na ja, aber vielleicht will ich euch ja auch bloß auf ne ganz falsche fährte locken, um euch dann am schluss noch mal so richtig zu schocken.. *evillach*  
  
v: du kannst dich auch nie entscheiden, oder? -.- *sich-gerade-aus-den-fängen-eines-komplett-besessenen-kakarotts-befreit- hat*  
  
s: wärs dir denn lieber, wenn ich die geschichte jetzt gaanz schnell zuende bringe- dich sterben- den vampir davon- und goku allein lasse?! *großeaugenmach*  
  
v: O_O das. würdest du nicht wirklich...?  
  
s: doch, doch!!^^ die geschichte entwickelt sich ja noch.... und .. bei mir kann man ja nie wissen^^ ach- und überhaupt... würde es dich etwa wirklich stören kaka-chan so ganz allein zu lassen?... *stichel*  
  
v: *blush* natürlich nicht!! Der interessiert mich nicht im geringsten!!  
  
G: ach wirklich? Na, dann muss ich dir wohl erst zeigen, was du im begriff bist zu vermissen... *eindeutiggrins*  
  
V: o_O whaaa!! *lauf*  
  
S: mach dem ärmsten doch nich so ne angst...  
  
G: macht aber spaß... krieg ich jetzt den lolly?  
  
S: jaaa- *rüberreich* und du weißt ja, was du machen musst um noch einen zukriegen? *zwinker*  
  
G: *grins* klar!!^^  
  
Hmm, ja nen namen wird's geben, aber erst später.. momentan spielt das noch keine rolle :) Ich lass das ganze noch etwas im dunkeln ;) (wär ja langweilig, wenn ich diese mysteriöse figur schon mit namen anreden würde...^^)  
  
Ja, ich LIEBE sie!!^^ hätt ich auch erst nich für möglich gehalten, aber die neugier war stärker!! ^-^ Aber ich kenn leider bis jetzt auch nur euch, die so was lesen *die zweiknuddel* Find ich echt super!!^^  
  
*grins* nein, du hast dir keine feinde gemacht... der scharfzähnige genosse wird noch ne weile durch die ff geistern^^ und wer weiß, was der alles noch vorhat... (trotzdem wird's bei v/k bleiben... aber etwas spaß muss ja sein^^ wie gesagt, kein pairing..)  
  
*nachobenblick* -hammermäßig- ist kein ausdruck... o_O *schon-garnicht-mehr-das-ende-des-beitrags-entdecken-kann*  
  
*umkipp* (die show geht unten weiter *g*)  
  
  
  
@frozen  
  
*immer-noch-nicht-aus-ihrer-ohnmacht-erwacht-ist*  
  
v: *mal-wieder-mitriechsalz-ankomm* *kakarottganzvergess* *fiesgrins* *gerade-zur-tat-schreiten-will* ...  
  
g: *getaschnapp* *mitbeidenarmenseinenoberkörperumklammer*  
  
v: *shock* *beutelfallenlass*  
  
beutel: *sichentleer*  
  
s: *schlagartigwachist* ...weiter... geht's...  
  
ja, diese mischung ist echt einmalig.... *ebensostaun* aber ist doch genial... endlich mal leute, die einen verstehen!!^__^ *knuffl* whaa!!^^ an die anrede könnt ich mich echt gewöhnen!!^^ *lach* *sichverneig*  
  
(hey, rechts hätt ich auch genommen!!^.^)  
  
das sollen sie ja auch!!^____^ wo bliebe denn sonst die spannung?!^^ *liebgrins*  
  
hehe, du sagst es!!^^ aber wie du ja weißt verschwinden solche gedanken ja nie ganz... sie schleichen immer im hintergrund herum, um dann in den unpassendsten momenten erbarmungslos zuzuschlagen!!^^ (und auch ein gewisser prinz wird das einzusehen haben... ;) )  
  
Das ist nicht krank!! Das erwarte ich sogar!!^^ in der ganzen geschichte wird es hinweise geben- und nur wer sie alle sieht erfährt das ganze ausmaß!! *fiesgrins* ich glaub das macht alles nur noch schlimmer, oder?  
  
Aber ich sage gleich: diese ganzen aktionen sind nicht sinnlos- wenn ich später alles auflöse wäre es wirklich praktisch, wenn du dich noch an die inhalte der einzelnen geschehnisse und gespräche erinnern würdest!!^^  
  
Richtig! Auch keine kreuze!! Ich hatte vor in dieser geschichte mal mit den ganzen vorurteilen aufzuräumen ;) denn es wär ja langweilig, wenn sich so ein jahrtausende altes wesen schon von ein bischen weihwasser kleinkriegen lassen würde ;) (außerdem find ich's unsinnig...)  
  
Meine kriegen im laufe der zeit sogar noch fähigkeiten dazu.. :)  
  
Tja, das mit der sonne wird sich bald klären^^ nur noch ein bischen geduld... aber ich glaub du kannst es dir schon denken^^  
  
Awwwhh, ja zeichne das mal!!^^ *immernochsternchenaugenhat*  
  
Jepp, den kriegst du!! *frozen-den-treue-leser-bonus-überreich* dafür kriegst du jetzt (wie auch schon voher^^) einen festen platz in den dialogen :D  
  
Das gefällt dir? Schööön!!^^ ich lieebe so was... ich kanns einfach nich lassen... ich MUSS einfach immer solche gespräche schreiben... *g*  
  
Ich hab mal ein richtig langes (49 seiten) für ne freundin geschrieben... *lach* das hat so nen spaß gemacht!!^^ ich glaub ich wird meine sammlung mal hier posten!! (sind echt die wildesten sachen bei... ;) einige werden dann kurzdialoge sein- und das andere die eine ganz lange... die ich aber leider nie fertiggestellt hab...)  
  
*lol* *sichdasgerdadevorstellt* süüüß!!^^ na ja, ich kann dich ja verstehe... ;) aber ein klitzekleines weilchen brauch ich ihn noch... :) um genauer zu sein... bis zum ende dieser ff!!^^  
  
(whaha!! Ja, die feine englische art... *prust* sollt ich echt mal ne ff zu schreiben... *lol*)  
  
jepp, der blutverlust spielt ne ganz erhebliche rolle- aber auch, dass der gute momentan unter dem mentalen bann von unserem lieblings-blutsauger steht... ;) tja, was er vorhat wird sich erst noch zeigen... aber spätestens im nächsten kapitel werdet ihr noch auf eine ganz andere idee kommen... (...wer dir helfen wird...) ^^  
  
ich denke es war nicht das letzte mal, dass du diese seite bewundern wirst können ;) mir gefällt sie nämlich auch seehr gut...^^ (hehe, daran hatte ich auch gedacht :) )  
  
*nick* sein körper wehrt sich... aber ob er gewinnen wird?^^ demnächst wird's übrigens noch richtig verwirrend... wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr manchmal nicht mehr wisst, was jetzt realität, und was traum ist... das weiß vegeta bald selbst nicht mehr... *fiesgrins*  
  
dankeee^^ *knuddl* nein, schreib ruhig weiterhin soviel... ich finds klasse!^^  
  
also ich habs gelesen!!^^ *grins*  
  
s+f+v: *immer noch-wie-gebannt-goku-zuschau-wie-er-sichseinen-zweiten-lolly- verdient* *groupdauersmile*  
  
g: *schleck*  
  
v: verdammt!! Hör auf damit!! ...kriegst auch einen extra großen lolly...! *verzweifeltist*  
  
g: hmm... nö... du schmeckst viel besser, geta!!^^ *an-seinem-ohrläppchen- knabber*  
  
v: *zuständekrieg-weil-sich-wieder-ungebetene-regungen-derunteren- körperregionen-andeuten*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
  
  
Solange könnte er ja draußen trainieren, oder etwas essen...  
  
Kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, begann für Vegeta auch schon ein weiterer Alptraum- einer der vor wenigen Tagen begonnen und für ihn vielleicht niemals mehr aufhören würde...  
  
Unruhig wandte er sich im Schlaf...  
  
Wieder rannte er... und wieder in dieser ungastlichen Gegend... aber diesmal war etwas anders... er lief nicht auf die Lichtung zu, sondern von ihr weg- Er befand sich irgendwo weit hinter dieser, da war er sich sicher... warum wusste er nicht. Um ihn herum war immer noch Wald und es war genauso dunkel, wie beim letzten mal- Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht gehetzt...  
  
Auf einmal tauchte vor ihm ein kleiner Bach auf... Verdutzt blieb er stehen... damit hätte er jetzt nicht gerechnet... Langsam wurde er neugierig, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hatte... alles kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor- obwohl er sich sicher war hier noch nie gewesen zu sein... oder?  
  
Frei ließ er seinen Blick schweifen...  
  
Irgendetwas verwirrte ihn... etwas stimmte hier nicht... aber wiederum, was sollte an diesem Wald anders, als an jedem anderen sein??  
  
Da flackerten wieder Bilder vor seinen Augen auf... Vegeta-sei- sein Schloss, sein altes Zuhause... er befand sich vor einer hohen Mauer... Sie wirkte sehr alt... so brüchig... etwas wuchs an ihr hoch- langsam schwenkte er seinen Kopf- Auch hier war es Nacht, aber neben einem großen Mond, erblickte er hier noch zwei weitere... der eine schien fast voll, der andere war gerade mal eine Sichel... düstere Wolken jagten über den Himmel... aber es war trotzdem noch recht hell... Da viel das Mondlicht auf einmal direkt neben ihn... Das lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Mauer... Nun erkannte er, was sich da an ihr hochrankte... eine Pflanze- ähnlich dem Efeu, allerdings mit anderen Blättern... länglicher, und zackiger... es hatte sich tief in die Ritzen gegraben, schien allem zu trotzen- es strahlte eine gewisse Stärke, Macht aus...  
  
es blühte- ein Schattengewächs- Im Licht dieser Nacht wirkten seine Blüten fast Schwarz, aber sie waren dunkelrot... sie ähnelten sehr Stark den Rosen auf der Erde, aber waren schwerer, ihr Duft kräftiger- wie gebannt starrte er auf die vollen Blüten... Die Blätter sahen so zart aus... er wollte sie berühren...  
  
so schöön...  
  
ganz verträumt griff er danach- aber eine Hand hielt ihn zurück- überrascht schaute er auf- eine Frau...  
  
Mutter...  
  
Sie hielt seine Hand fest umschlungen- lächelte...  
  
Da fiel es ihm wieder ein... als er klein war hatte er einst so eine Pflanze gesehen... Damals hatte er sie angefasst- und wäre daran fast gestorben... Wie man ihm später sagte, verströmte sie ein starkes Halozinogen- der schwere Duft ließ sie für einen Betrachter beinahe unwiderstehlich erscheinen... berührte man sie aber, oder schnitt sich sogar, drang sofort ein gefährliches Nervengift in die Blutlaufbahn- für Tiere oder kleine Kinder war es in der Regel tödlich... Eine Woche hatte er um sein Leben gekämpft... aber er konnte sich an nichts in dieser Zeit erinnern... nicht mal wer ihn gefunden hatte...  
  
Das hatte sich etwa ein halbes Jahr bevor er Freezer übergeben wurde ereignet... Aber das war doch schon so lange her... er hatte seit über einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr daran gedacht... warum jetzt?  
  
Es sah alles so echt aus... wann hatte er seine Mutter eigentlich das letzte mal gesehen? Er hatte sehr an ihr gehangen... auch wenn er das nie laut zugegeben hätte... aber sie hatte das gewusst-  
  
immer noch sah sie ihn liebevoll an... es war so still um sie herum... kein Laut drang von ihren Lippen... ihre Augen sprachen eine eigene Sprache- sie war noch so jung...  
  
hatte sich so in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt... für diesen Moment lebte sie wieder... für diesen Augenblick, eingefroren in der Zeit, war alles in Ordnung, als sei nie etwas verkehrt gewesen... als existierte diese Welt noch... als hätte die Frau, die ihn so glücklich ansah- mit eigenen Augen verfolgen können, wie das Kind, was sie so liebte hier aufwachsen, einst das Land regieren, sie von diesem Tyrannen befreien, als legendärer Super Saiyajin in die Geschichte eingehen, eine eigene Familie haben würde... Wie sie selbst Großmutter geworden wäre...  
  
Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig... sie war einer der Geister seiner Vergangenheit- sie war genauso unwiederbringlich verloren, wie alles was er um sich herum sah... sie war schon lange tot... mit dem Planeten zerfallen... mit seinem Königreich untergegangen... Teil der Geschichte geworden.  
  
Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange... wie schmerzlich wurde ihm grade wieder bewusst, was man ihm alles genommen hatte... Seiner Kindheit beraubt, seiner Vergangenheit entrissen...  
  
Aber wäre dies alles nicht geschehen, hätte er nie Bulma kennen gelernt, einen so starken Sohn gehabt, eine so niedliche Tochter bekommen... hätte Kakarott nie getroffen...  
  
Mit wehmütigen Augen sah er seine Mutter ein letztes Mal an...  
  
nie würde er sie vergessen, immer würde sie in seiner Erinnerung weiterleben... so wie alles, was er dereinst hatte...  
  
Aber sie reagierte nicht auf sein trauriges Flehen... sie lächelte stumm vor sich hin... sie sah ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen... sie war gefangen in einer anderen Zeit...  
  
Langsam verblasste das Bild... zerfloss bis nichts weiter, als nebelartige Schlieren von seiner vergangenen Präsenz deuteten.  
  
Er befand sich nun wieder vor diesem Bächlein...  
  
Die Erinnerungen stürmten immer noch auf ihn ein... Mit leeren Augen verfolgte er die Bilder, die sich ihm boten... bruchstückhaft sah er glühende Sonnenaufgänge vor unendlichen Ozeanen, violette Firmamentee, geisterhafte Monde, mehrere Sonnen, Umrisse von fremden Gebirgen, fantastische Dschungel, so voller Leben, Felsenlandschaften, Felder der unterschiedlichsten Farben mit den exotischsten Pflanzen, andauernde Finsternis, Eisbedeckte Planeten- die Geburt, und die Zerstörung ganzer Welten...  
  
Aber das waren keine fremden Gedanken... das war sein Leben... wie oft hatte er den Untergang ganzer Zivilisationen zu Verantworten gehabt? Wie oft hatte er solche Befehle ausführen müssen? Und wie lange hatte er schon versucht diese Gedanken für immer zu verdrängen...  
  
Tränen rannen ungehindert über sein Gesicht...  
  
In einer beinahe kindlichen Geste presste er sich seine Hände auf die Ohren-  
  
Kniff die Augen zusammen... Das war irgendwie alles zuviel für ihn...  
  
Da roch er es... Blitzschnell riss er seinen Kopf hoch-  
  
Direkt vor seinen Füßen sah er es... ein unscheinbarer Zweig schlängelte sich am Boden entlang... wand sich einen dickstämmigeren Baum entlang, und verschwand schließlich in dessen Krone... neckisch reckte sich ihm eines der wohlbekannten dunkelroten, fast schwarzen Bündel entgegen...  
  
Es roch so gut... unwillkürlich trat er näher...  
  
Er konnte nicht widerstehen... langsam streckte er den Arm aus...  
  
Unbemerkt verfolgten Jahrtausende alte Augen sein Tun...  
  
Beinahe zärtlich strich er über die Blüten... bemerkte nicht, wie die scharfen Ränder seine Haut verletzten...  
  
Als er das Blut von seinen Fingern tropfen sah, war es schon zu spät... wie hypnotisiert blickte er auf die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit...  
  
Als er auf einmal eine Stimme vernahm-  
  
ahh, ungezogener Junge... du weißt doch, dass das gefährlich ist...  
  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um, die blutende Hand fest umschlossen-  
  
"wie? Wer ist da??"  
  
natürlich war er sich außerordentlich bewusst, wessen Stimme, sei es auch nur in Gedanken, er gehört hatte...  
  
Langsam schritt dieser Jemand auf ihn zu...  
  
hnn, was glaubst du wer dir jetzt hilft?   
  
Nichtverstehende, sich langsam trübende Augen schauten die dunkle Gestalt an...  
  
Deine Mutter vielleicht? So wie damals? -ach, ich vergas... sie ist ja schon lange tot... hmhmm...  
  
"genau wie du..."  
  
-haha, wirklich gut... aber nein... ich lebe in niemandes Erinnerungen weiter... ich existiere nur für mich selbst... und im übrigen friste ich mein Dasein noch in dieser Welt, ebenso wie du- sie hingegen kann keinen Einfluss mehr auf dein Leben ausüben... warum trauerst du eigentlich um sie? Sie kann dir nicht mehr beistehen, sie weiß vermutlich nicht mal, was du grade durchmachst...  
  
also, ich frage dich noch mal: wer wird dir nun helfen? Deine für dich verlorene Vergangenheit- deine ungewisse Zukunft, oder deine so verhasste Gegenwart?  
  
"Ganz einfach- -Niemand-"  
  
oh, ich glaube du irrst dich... Es gibt jemanden, der alles für dich tun würde... Dieser Jemand würde schon einen Weg finden...  
  
"Sprich nicht in Rätseln! Wer soll das sein? Mein Sohn? Meine Tochter??"  
  
Nein... Sie würden zwar auch nichts unversucht lassen, aber es würde ihnen nicht gelingen... Verwirrt dachte Vegeta nach- Es gab doch sonst so gut wie niemanden mehr, der ihn kennen, geschweige denn ertragen würde... die letzten Jahre waren seine Familie und Kakarott beinahe die einzigsten Personen in seinem Leben gewesen...  
  
Das Denken fiel ihm schwerer, ein bleierner Schleier legte sich über seinen Geist...  
  
"Wie kann das überhaupt sein? Das hier ist nur ein Traum... Du bist nicht real, und dieses Gift auch nicht- aber wieso spüre ich es dann?"  
  
du spürst es nicht nur, es tötet dich sogar... langsam zwar, aber bestätig... dein Körper ist noch sehr geschwächt, vergiss das nicht...  
  
"Trotzdem ist das hier nur ein Traum!! Wenn ich wieder aufwache werde ich wahrscheinlich sogar vergessen haben, was sich hier gerade zugetragen hat!!"  
  
glaubst du denn, nur weil es ein Traum ist, macht das die Sache weniger real? Natürlich erlebst du dies alles nicht wirklich, deine äußere Hülle befindet sich momentan in deinem Bett und schläft... aber durch deinen Geist wird es für dich Realität... und wenn du hier stirbst, stirbst du auch für die Welt da draußen... ein Körper kann ohne Geist nicht leben...   
  
Vegeta stolperte einen Schritt zurück-  
  
"Du spinnst ja!" keuchte Vegeta entsetzt.  
  
erinnerst du dich noch an deinen ersten Traum? Du hast am nächsten Morgen noch Spuren davon sehen können, nicht wahr? Das wird ab jetzt immer nach dem selben Prinzip verlaufen... allerdings wird mit jedem Traum der Bezug zur Realität zunehmen, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo du stehst... So gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit dich darauf vorzubereiten... du bist doch gelernter Telepath? Versuch dich zu wehren! Aber solange du das nicht kannst, werde ich mir einen Spaß daraus machen mit dir zu spielen... wenn es mir zu langweilig wird, kann ich dich ja auch jederzeit sterben lassen- allerdings lege ich es eigentlich auf etwas anderes an- deshalb achte darauf, was du träumst, es könnte von Bedeutung sein...  
  
Aber ich will dir einen Beweis mit auf den Weg geben...  
  
Auf einmal preschte der Schatten vor- Vegeta versuchte auszuweichen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr... es fühlte sich alles so taub an... es hatte ihm sogar schon Mühe gemacht den Worten überhaupt zu folgen- er wollte nur noch schlafen... er war so müde...  
  
Der Vampir entriss ihm sein verwundetes Körperteil, was er schützend an sich gepresst hatte, und lächelte ihn grausam an...  
  
bald wirst du wissen wer dir geholfen hätte, mein Prinzchen...  
  
Wütend versuchte Vegeta sich loszureißen, so was konnte er sich jawohl nicht gefallen lassen! Aber augenblicklich spürte Vegeta, wie etwas scharfes tief in sein Handgelenk schnitt- Ein gellender Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle- dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
*lächel* mal wieder ne fiese stelle, was? Sorry... aber ich wird mich ranhalten euch den nächsten teil zukommen zu lassen *zwinker*  
  
ihr dürft gern wieder spekulieren!!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EDIT: (da ich bei ff.net nich sicher sein kann, ob mein beitrag auch vollständig ankommt, versuch ich's halt so noch mal...  
  
ouuhhh, sorry, da muss ich doch mal kurz was zum neuen chapter "schatten der vergangenheit" anmerken... (warum frißt ff.net immer die hälfte meiner antworten?!) diese stelle hier:  
  
--Der Vampir entriss ihm sein verwundetes Körperteil, was er schützend an sich gepresst hatte, und lächelte ihn grausam an...--  
  
das war nicht so gemeint, dass der vampir ihm die hand jetzt abreißt, sondern nur sein handgelenk packt (die hand hat geta ja vorher vor dem vamp versteckt- war ja an den fingern leicht verletzt) und mit seinem nagel einmal tief reinhackt...  
  
ich bin zwar grausam... aber ich würde geta doch niemals verstümmeln!!^^ 


	11. Erste Hilfe

@pepperann *grins* na, wenn du das schon süß fandest, wird's dir bald noch besser gefallen^^ *knuddel* ja, im adb hab ich mit diesem kapitel nur noch ein kapitel vosprung ;) danke!!^-^  
  
@nene lieb von dir :) ach, bei dir spinnt das adb auch rum?? Is ja interessant ^___^  
  
@venni *niederknuddl* wow, wieder so ein langer kommie^^ *freu*  
  
hoppala..? wo is frozen denn?? *such* hast du ne ahnung? *verwirrtis*  
  
hmmm... na ja, vielleicht hat sie grad keine zeit, oder so... ;)  
  
hoffentlich schaut sie bald mal wieder vorbei...*snif*  
  
ja, finde ich auch... deshalb konnt ich mir ihren gastauftritt auch nich verkneifen :)) ich meine, selbst der härteste junge hängt doch irgendwo an seiner mutter! Und da ist mir dann das eingefallen... er befand sich ja grad so schön in der vergangenheit... und ich dachte mir, da er sie ja so früh verloren hat schreib ich mal was drüber- und da ich irgendwie bezweifle das der vater allzu viel mehr, als seinen trohnfolger in ihm gesehen hat, müsste ihm seine mutter meiner meinung nach eine wichtige stütze gewesen sein ^__^  
  
ja, dieses nette röslein kommt noch öfter vor^^ ...aber mehr verrate ich noch nich... ;)  
  
hmhm, meiner wird wohl eher zu der moderneren variante gehören- gut, dass du beide magst ^__~  
  
und -nein- er hat ihm kein körperteil abgerissen... (siehe "schatten der vergangenheit" ganz unten, unter "edit") *tröst* das war ein mißverständnis!!^-^  
  
jaaa, einiges mehr...^^ und DAS wird sich erst noch rausstellen *g*  
  
*nick* jepp, und ich denke das hat er auch vor- nur obs ihm was bringt?? *schelmischgrins*  
  
infos wird's geben, aber in diesem und im nächsten noch nich... danach aber ^__^  
  
oh, doch- da gibt's massig möglichkeiten^^ *lach* *andeutungenmach*  
  
*grins* na, das freut mich doch :) ich bauch so was zwischendurch auch, sonst wird ich noch ganz depri von meiner eigenen geschichte ^^  
  
jaa, ich denke die werdet ihr später auch noch bitter nötig haben...^.^  
  
hehe, da bin ich ja beruhigt, dass sie dir helfen ...war teilweise schwierig sich für eine überschrift zu entscheiden, aber das hatte ich ja schon geschrieben ;)  
  
oh, vielen dank!!^____^ *knuffl* so was hört man wirklich gern... *seufz*  
  
wow... 28?! O_O viel spaß dabei!!^^ was warens denn so für welche?? *neugierigist* hmhm... nun, ein cliffhanger ist es schon... aber ein ganz niedlicher!!^^  
  
v: *total-verschlafen-ins-zimmer-trott* *gerade-aus-der-duschekomm-weil- gokus-sabber-von-sich-waschen-musste* *ausversehenmithör* niedlich??? Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?! *nackenhaarestellensichauf*  
  
S: *ignorier* und? Wars schön gestern?? *grins*  
  
V: *blush* würdest du es genießen von oben bis unten abgeleckt zu werden??! *silveranschrei*  
  
S: hmmm, also wars schön... *desinteressiertweiterschreib*  
  
V: ... *augenverdreh* warum nimmt mich keiner ernst??! *seufz*  
  
S: ooch... soll ich goku holen? Der tröstet dich bestimmt gerne... *zwinker* *kopftätschel*  
  
V: NEIN!!!  
  
S: *ruf* gooo~kuuu *säusel*  
  
G: *mindestens-genauso-verpennt-aus-dem-selben-zimmer-komm-wie-veggie-vor- ihm* Hnn... ja...?  
  
S: *stutz* *vom-einen-zum-anderen-schau* gooku...? *ihn-mißtrauisch-anseh* war da was, was du mir erzählen müsstest??  
  
V: *roter-schimmer-verdunkelt-sich*  
  
G: hmm, nö?  
  
S: sicher?  
  
G: *nick* also, was ist denn schon dabei, wenn geta und ich... *hmpf*  
  
V: *goku-von-hinten-den-mund-zuhalt* ehem, ....jetzt was essen gehen? Genau! Dann mal los!!^^ *verlegengrins* *sich-und-den-immernoch-vor-sich- hin-murmelnden-goku-in-die-küche-bugsier*  
  
S+v+f: *ungläubishinterherstarr* *schluck* *hinterherschleich* *sehhrbreitgrinsen* ^___^  
  
S: *noch mal-schnell-wegflitz-aber-mit-grioßer-tüte-popcorn-ganz-fix-wieder- da-ist*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~ Pitchblack ~+~  
  
  
  
Wütend versuchte Vegeta sich loszureißen, so was konnte er sich jawohl nicht gefallen lassen! Aber augenblicklich spürte Vegeta, wie etwas scharfes tief in sein Handgelenk schnitt- Ein gellender Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle- dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inzwischen war es Abend... Goku hatte soeben beschlossen, seine Trainingseinheit für heute abzuschließen.  
  
Jetzt würde er erst mal duschen, und anschließend nach Vegeta schauen... Irgendwie war er immer noch besorgt... das Bild des so schwachen Saiyajin- Prinzen hatte sich tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt... auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser eigentlich genug Kraft hatte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen- so bereitete ihm dennoch der Umstand, dass er es nicht hatte kommen sehen Kopfzerbrechen... und dass Vegeta anscheinend nicht in der Lage gewesen war sich zu wehren...  
  
Von einem langen, anstrengenden Tag erschöpft, begab er sich in die CC. Dort verschwand er auch sofort in einem der zahlreichen Badezimmer... Probeweise testete er, ob der Strom wieder ging... Ja- er funktionierte wieder... hatten die Hausroboter wohl übernommen...  
  
Als er seinen Kampfanzug ablegte, stellte er beinahe bestürzt fest, dass sein Oberteil eigentlich nur noch in Fetzen hing- vielleicht hatte er sein Training doch etwas übertrieben...  
  
Wenigstens war die Hose noch nicht völlig zerstört...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nachdem er fertig-geduscht hatte, entschloss er sich das Shirt zu entsorgen- es hatte eh keinen Sinn mehr es aufzuheben.  
  
Als er es gerade aufheben wollte- durchfuhr es ihn auf einmal- Die eben noch so regelmäßige Ki- Signatur Vegetas, die er die ganze Zeit über im Hinterkopf verfolgt hatte, explodierte geradezu...  
  
Irgendwas musste passiert sein! Schnell warf er sich in seine Shorts und Hose, und eilte dem kleineren Saiyajin entgegen...  
  
Vielleicht war dieser mysteriöse Angreifer ja wieder aufgetaucht...  
  
Schon von weitem hörte er auf einmal einen Aufschrei- Das musste Vegeta gewesen sein...  
  
Verdammt- das hörte sich nicht gut an...  
  
Da war er auch schon am Zimmer angekommen- Ungestüm riss er die Tür auf-  
  
Aber da war nichts... alles war wieder still... zu still...  
  
Das hatte er sich doch nicht eingebildet!  
  
Mit zitternden Händen betätigte er den Lichtschalter-  
  
Aber im hinteren Teil des Zimmers blieb es trotzdem dunkel...  
  
Auf den ersten Blick sah alles ganz friedlich aus...  
  
Aber da war ein Geräusch...  
  
Leise... kaum zu vernehmen... in regelmäßigen Abständen...  
  
Es kam aus Richtung des Bettes-  
  
Langsam kam er näher-  
  
Prüfend fühlte er noch mal nach einer fremden Präsenz, wurde aber nicht fündig.  
  
Seine Atmung war schnell, etwas beunruhigte ihn- Hatte er nur das Gefühl, oder schwand Vegetas Ki weiter? Das konnte doch gar nicht-  
  
Da sah er es-  
  
Neben dem Bett war eine große Lache-  
  
Trotz des etwas gedämmten Lichts erkannte er sofort, dass es Blut war-  
  
Geschockt blickte er auf das Bett-  
  
Vegeta lag etwas schräg darin- die Decke völlig durcheinander- Ein Arm hing über dem Bettrand, er selbst auf dem Bauch.  
  
Moment- dieses Geräusch...  
  
Er blickte auf die Quelle eben dieses... der Arm des Prinzen- etwas tropfte davon-  
  
Sofort begann er Vegeta vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu verfrachten- Da sah er, was das viele Blut hervorgerufen hatte... Eine tiefe Schnittwunde an seinem Handgelenk... direkt an der Pulsader. Er atmete schwer-  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich... wann sollte das gewesen sein? Es war doch niemand hier gewesen... Er musste handeln...  
  
Schnell riss er ein Stück Stoff aus dem Laken, und wickelte es um die offene Wunde... er musste die Blutung stoppen... Irgendwo musste auch noch ein Erste-Hilfe-Koffer stehen...  
  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war auch das Stück Stoff durch... er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen... Da fiel sein Blick auf den Kleiderschrank- obenauf sah er eine weiße Box stehen... das könnte sie sein- So schnell er konnte holte er die Box ans Bett, und riss sie auf- tatsächlich- Verbände, Kompressen- Desinfektionszeug, Salben... alles da-  
  
Gut, dass Vegeta an so was dachte...  
  
Mit geschickten Händen begann er die Wunde zu behandeln- nur wenige Augenblicke später war er auch schon fertig... zuletzt befestigte er nur noch das Ende des Verbandes mit einer kleinen Klemme, und ließ sich nur noch erschöpft auf die Knie sinken... Das Schlimmste war überstanden- der Schnitt würde vermutlich schon Morgen verschlossen sein... nur verheilen müsste das Ganze dann noch...  
  
Nur der Blutverlust machte ihm Sorgen.... Vegeta war ja schon geschwächt gewesen... er müsste wohl über Nacht da bleiben, und ein wenig aufpassen...  
  
nicht zuletzt natürlich auch, weil er immer noch nicht wusste, wer hinter all dem steckte...  
  
Vegetas Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert... er schien wieder ruhig zu schlafen...  
  
Da sah Goku an sich herunter... Sein Anzug war bis zu den Knien inzwischen nicht mehr Orange, sondern rot- Er klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut- kein Wunder, er hockte ja auch an genau der Stelle, wo Vegetas Arm gehangen hatte...  
  
Angeekelt zog er sich die Hose aus- anschließend nahm er sie dann, um den Grossteil des Blutes wegzuwischen, und begab sich noch mal ins Bad- dort wusch er sich, und besorgte sich aus einem der Schränke einen Wischer und befasste sich nun mit dem Rest der Lache.  
  
Nachdem er mit allem fertig war, sah er noch einmal nach seinem Prinzen-  
  
Er fand ihn, wie er ihn verlassen hatte- immer noch nur notdürftig zugedeckt, mit dem verbundenen Gelenk auf der Brust.  
  
Sein Schwanz lag frei, und führte anscheinend ein Eigenleben- so ganz im Gegensatz zum restlichen Bild tanzte er über das Laken unter ihm- beinahe hypnotisierend wirkte er... Interessiert verfolgte dieser das Schauspiel- Nur widerwillig riss sich Goku los- er hatte noch anderes zu tun...  
  
Nachdem er ihn einige Momente beobachtet hatte- auf Anzeichen von weiteren Verletzungen achtend, beugte er's ich schließlich zu ihm und zog den Überwurf zurecht- Aber er fand dieses Tuch irgendwie zu dünn- in seinem Zustand bräuchte Vegeta vielleicht etwas wärmeres...  
  
So machte er sich auf die Suche- fündig wurde er dann etwa eine viertel Stunde später, wo er auch angefangen hatte... in Vegetas Schrank- im oberen Fach war eine dicke Decke verstaut... Sorgfältig deckte dieser den schlafenden Saiyajin damit zu- Er war so fürchterlich blass...  
  
In einer halben Stunde würde er noch einmal herkommen- aber nun musste er erst mal etwas essen... er war schon kurz vorm Verhungern... (typisch... XD)  
  
Während des Essens dachte er noch mal über das gerade geschehene nach... der Schreck saß ihm noch ganz schön tief in den Knochen... Er hatte wirklich Angst um Vegeta gehabt- Wäre er doch bloß nicht rausgegangen... dann wäre das nicht passiert... Irgendwie machte er sich Vorwürfe... er hätte doch was merken müssen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nachdem er fertig war, kehrte er auch, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte- Noch einmal zu Vegeta zurück. Das einzigste was sah, als er durch die Tür trat, war ein riesiger Berg Decke, mit einem kleinen Zipfel Haare... Das brachte ihn dann wirklich zum Schmunzeln...  
  
Nachdem er sich dann doch dazu durchgerungen hatte, nicht den ganzen Abend nur Vegetas Haare zu beschmunzeln, begab er sich zum Bett. (mal wieder... ^__~)  
  
Dort angekommen, fühlte er sofort nach Vegetas Temperatur. Er war immer noch ziemlich kalt- und zitterte leicht- trotz der dicken Decke...  
  
Mit einer Hand lehnte er sich auf dem Bett ab. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht etwas nach vorne-  
  
was mache ich hier eigentlich? -egal... einmal nicht denken... (der war gut!!^^ XD)  
  
Langsam ließ Goku seine Hand von der Stirn zu dessen Kinn streichen... er fühlte sich so gut an... verträumt fuhr er die Konturen noch einmal nach...  
  
Beinahe erschrocken reagierte er, als Vegeta sein Gesicht auf einmal in seine Hand schmiegte- schnell wollte er zurückweichen, aber ein gewisser Prinz hatte da, wenn auch nur unbewusst- andere Pläne...  
  
Noch bevor Goku sich nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte, hatte sich ein geschmeidiger Schwanz (wie beneide ich die englische Sprache um ihren "tail" ...) um den Arm des größeren Saiyajins gewunden...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
t.b.c.  
  
tjaja, ich sag ja. nieeeldiches ende. ;) wollt ihr wissen wies weitergeht??^^ hehe, dann: bis zum nächsten teil!!^____^  
  
s: *in-die-küche-ruf* geee~taaa!!^^  
  
v: du störst!! Was willst du??  
  
S: *grins* ich glaub ich sollte goku noch mal an was erinnern... weißt du diese sache mit den saiyajin-schwänzen... *giggle*  
  
V: O_O neieeen!!  
  
G: ach, was denn? *nach-getas-pelzigem-anhängsel-greif*  
  
V: *schmelz*  
  
G: *unartiggrins* ach das!!^^ 


	12. Enthüllungen

@all  
  
O_O whaaa!! So viele liebe antworten!!^^ *alle-knuddelz* bin ehrlich gerührt!!^___^  
  
@venni  
  
hmmm.. wies aussieht hat sie sich auf etwas längere zeit verabschiedet... *snif* na ja vielleicht ist sie ja auf klassenfahrt, oder so ;)  
  
freut mich wirklich, dass dir das kapitel so gut gefallen hat^^ *knuffl* jaaa... das war vielleicht etwas missverständlich ausgedrückt *grins*  
  
kawaiiheit? Also, falls es das wort noch nicht gibt, würd ich mal sagen, ist es hiermit eingeführt!!^^  
  
jaaa, denk ich auch... ich meine, da enstehen immer ein wenig lustige bilder vorm inneren auge... XD  
  
sag mal fehlt da ein stück deines reviews? Ist mir auch schon passiert, deshalb frag ich ;)  
  
v: trottel... nich alle sind so blöd wie du!! *fiesgrins*  
  
s: das war doch gar nicht meine schuld!! *empörtaufstampf* das war dieses dämliche ff.net...  
  
v: *lach* jaja, rausreden kann sich jeder...^^  
  
s: *wütendis* ouhhh!! Na warte! . *stutz* *zu-geta-rüber-beug* *schwänzchen-mitschleifchen-hochhalt* WAS...ist DAS?? *breitesgrinsenkrieg*  
  
V: O_O# ähm... *stotter* *blush* *blush* *pelziges-anhängsel-wieder-an-sich- reiß* NICHTS!!  
  
S: *sich-ihren-teil-denk* goooo~kun... *ruf*  
  
G: *total-verwuselt-aus-der-küche-komm* hm?  
  
S: *auf-geta-deut* sag mal... kannst du mir erklären, warum geta mit irgendwelchen goldenen schleifchen rumläuft...?  
  
G: *son-grin-aufsetz* tja... ich fands einfach so niedlich...^^  
  
S: und wie hast du das da drauf bekommen...? ich mein ja nur... normalerweise trägt unser ouji ja nichmal bunte hosen...?!  
  
G: ganz einfach!^^ soll ich's dir mal vormachen?  
  
V: o_O* NEIN!!  
  
S: och. mich würds ja schon interessieren!!^^ *breitgrins* Und ich glaub all meine lieben leser mit sicherheit auch... ;)  
  
V: *rot-wie-eine-tomate-wird* ... *umkipp*  
  
S: ohje.. ich glaub das war zuviel für den guten... XD  
  
  
  
@nene  
  
*lach* jaaaa... genau!!^^ hört sich das putzig an... "flauschiges-hinteres- anhängsel-alarm" *griiin* aber das is halt unser geta... :D *nick* jepp... und eben dieses krise ist grade mitten im gange ;)  
  
@pepperann  
  
ja, ich weiß.. *tröst* aber ich hab dich hier genauso gerne^^ *knuffl* schon dabei ;)  
  
@chibi-belze  
  
als wenn ich dich loswerden wollte *zwinker* *knuffl*  
  
*grins* jaaa... immer diese schatten^^ ich krieg schon angst... *sich- paranoid-umschau* whaaa!!! Und sie werden noch lange kein ende gefunden haben ;) whhhmuahahahah *irrelach* o_O# ich glaub ich mach mir schon selber angst...  
  
*nick* ich versteh dich ja... und es tut mir auch fürchterlich leid, dass ich dich so lang auf dem trockenen hab sitzen lassen... würd ich die geschichte nicht schreiben, und könnte mir selbst überlegen, wie sie weitergeht (das ende steht schon größstenteils fest... aber bis dahin ists noch ein langer weg ^__~) wär ich wahrscheinlich schon verrückt geworden *g* ohje... dein armer bruder *lach* aber meiner näheren umgebung ginge es da nich besser *grins*  
  
*lol* um gottes willen... der scheint mir ja aufs leben geschädigt worden zu sein^^ aber ich denk mal, das steckt der schon weg... ;) wenn er schon bei der bloßen theorie zustände kriegt, dann kann er ja froh sein, dass er nicht auch noch die passende geschichte dazu gelesen hat... *grins*  
  
Ouuhhh... ich versuch deinem jetzigen leiden baldestmöglich ein ende zu bereiten... *knuddl* aber nur, um es dann durch einen neuen teil zu ersetzen^^ *evilgrins*  
  
Nein, also ich könnte gar nicht so weiterschreiben, wenn da nich jemand wäre, der immer so wunderbar mitfiebert^^ *zwinker*  
  
*grins* da hast du recht... was ist schon die theorie? Und erst recht, wenn so vieles so unberechenbar bleibt...? *düstere-atmosphäre-aufbau*  
  
*dunkle-schatten-heraufbeschwör* *einen-eisigen-wind-herbeiruft* *wolken- verdüsetern-den-himmel* *blitze-zucken*  
  
hehe, ob dir dein beten jetzt noch hilft? Ich mein... wenn er schon saiyajin-blut so schmackhaft findet... das sind ja auch nich gerade engel... *zwinker*  
  
@domingo  
  
*jubel* wieder ein neuer leser ^___^ wird gemacht!!^^ vielen dank!!^^  
  
@sira-chan oh, herzlichen dank!!^^ *blush* ...und wie er es auf geta-chan abgesehen hat..*grins* noch mal vielen dank!!^^ hach! Solche leserbriefe bekommt man echt gerne ... ;)  
  
weiter geht's!!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~+~Pitchblack~+~  
  
Noch bevor Goku sich nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte, hatte sich ein geschmeidiger Schwanz (wie beneide ich die englische Sprache um ihren "tail" ...) um den Arm des größeren Saiyajins gewunden...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wie erstarrt verharrte Goku in seiner Position... hatte er Vegeta etwa aufgeweckt? Und wenn ja- wieso tat er dann so was??  
  
Langsam aber bestimmt zog Vegeta Gokus Hand wieder an sein Gesicht... Das zwang den Jüngeren allerdings auch dazu näher an seinen Prinz heran zu rücken- Nun- eigentlich tat er das ja gerne, aber er hatte irgendwie ein mieses Gefühl dabei... Wenigstens schien Vegeta noch zu schlafen- da könnte er sich dann wenigstens noch rechtzeitig wieder wegschleichen... der Ältere würde ihn sonst köpfen, da war er sich sicher...  
  
Aber den Moment sollte er vielleicht doch genießen... willig ließ er seine Hand wieder auf die glatte Wange gleiten. Immer noch erstaunt, wie zart sie war... trotz des immer so harten Auftretens ihres Besitzers-  
  
Zögernd hob er nun auch die andere Hand und führte sie zu Vegetas Lippen... irgendwie faszinierten sie ihn... obwohl sie noch so bleich waren, strahlten sie eine so einladende Wärme aus... wie sie sich wohl anfühlten?  
  
Genießerisch fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen darüber...  
  
Hnnn... so weich...  
  
Als diese sich auch noch leicht öffneten, hätte er sich beinahe vergessen...  
  
Sein Kopf näherte sich diesen immer weiter- bis er plötzlich ein leises Flüstern vernahm... war das sein Name gewesen? Plötzlich begann Vegeta wieder stark zu zittern... sein Schwanz kringelte sich schon beinahe krampfhaft an dem jüngeren Saiyajin fest...  
  
Was ist denn jetzt??  
  
Verwundert versuchte Goku herauszufinden, was der Anlass für diesen plötzlichen Krampf war- fand aber keinen... was sollte er bloß tun??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta hatte das Gefühl er würde schweben... es herrschte absolute Finsternis um ihn herum- es war pechschwarz... er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber das war wohl fürs erste unwichtig... er erinnerte sich nur noch, wie dieser Vampir ihn angefallen und er einen stechenden Schmerz gespürt hatte- von da an erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr...aber war er nun wach??  
  
Nein- wohl kaum... er schwebte nicht aus eigener Kraft... hier gab es einfach keinen Boden... aber wieso war es so dunkel? Als er sich umblickte entdeckte er einen Lichtschimmer... und er spürte jemanden... Kakarott!! Schnell bewegte er sich auf den Schimmer zu... Aber es war ihm als rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle...  
  
Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden- ruckartig drehte er sich um...  
  
"Wer ist da??"  
  
-aber noch während er es sprach stellte er fest, dass kein Laut zu vernehmen war... panisch griff er sich an den Hals... er spürte, wie er keuchte, aber er hörte es nicht...  
  
Rate mal...  
  
Vegeta stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf... hatte er nur das Gefühl, oder wurde er auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt?!  
  
Verdammt, wo bin ich??  
  
Da ich dich ja nun so oft in deinem Geist besucht habe- dachte ich mir, ich lade dich mal zu mir ein...  
  
von "einladen" dürfte hier wohl kaum die Rede sein!! Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das vorhin -mein- Geist war... ich würde mich doch im Traum nicht selbst umbringen wollen!! Im übrigen kannte ich die Hälfte gar nicht!!  
  
Hmhm... oh- doch, es war deine eigene kleine Traumwelt... ich gebe ja zu, dass ich sie etwas umgestaltet habe, aber es hat immer noch in deinem hübschen Köpfchen stattgefunden... und wegen deinen Gedanken... nun- als ich dich biss übermittelte ich dir meine Erinnerungen... ich habe dir einen Teil von meinem Leben gezeigt- später aber habe ich nur auf einige verschüttete Fragmente in deinem Gehirn zurückgegriffen- sie sind auch in diesem Moment vorhanden- aber in deinem Unterbewusstsein versteckt...  
  
WAS?? Du hattest Zugang zu -meinem- Unterbewusstsein?? Ich glaub ich spinne- das ist Privatsache!!  
  
Shshhh... beruhig dich... das gehört nun mal dazu. Ich kenne dich inzwischen besser, als du dich selbst kennst... und glaub mir- du wirst dich noch wundern, auf was ich dich alles aufmerksam machen könnte...  
  
oh- man - womit habe ich das verdient?? entnervt schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf.  
  
Aber zu diesen Bildern die du mir dauernd geschickt hast... was hatten die eigentlich zu bedeuten?  
  
Das wirst du bald erfahren.. aber für den Augenblick habe ich etwas anderes vorgesehen...  
  
...was denn nun noch...??  
  
ahh, nicht viel... aber du musst ehrlich sein!  
  
sonst noch Wünsche?!  
  
Viele... aber das tut nichts zur Sache...  
  
Scherzkeks...  
  
Vergiss nicht, wo du dich gerade befindest...  
  
Als wenn das in irgendeiner Weise wichtig wäre...  
  
Mehr als du denkst... denn erst wenn ich dich gleich wieder zurückschicke wirst du merken, wie es deinem Körper geht... und wenn du mir jetzt nicht gut zuhörst, wird deine Vergiftung leider, leider tödlich für dich ausgehen...  
  
Du wirst mir noch richtig sympathisch...  
  
Dein Zynismus gefällt mir... aber nun zu meiner Frage... was siehst du in Kakarott?  
  
Einen Idioten...  
  
Du solltest ehrlich sein...  
  
Das ist mein Ernst!!  
  
...  
  
Ok, wie wärs mit- Unterklassebaka?  
  
...*räusper*....  
  
In Ordnung... Trainingspartner?  
  
...Du bist echt stur... dann halt anders- was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir sagte er wäre weit mehr als das?  
  
Das du sie nicht mehr alle beisammen hast...  
  
dann will ich dir mal was zeigen...  
  
Plötzlich sahen sie sich dem Licht gegenüberstehen... Es war ein Fenster-  
  
Was?? Bin das etwa ich?  
  
Ganz genau...  
  
Dann war dieser Schmerz real? ... das kann nicht sein...  
  
Oh- doch, du siehst es ja... Ist das dem Prinzen jetzt endlich Beweis genug?  
  
...muss wohl...   
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Vegeta die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot... er lag wieder in seinem Bett... wahrscheinlich hatte ihn der Vampir dort hingebracht... Er sah wirklich übel zugerichtet aus... ganz blass- in einem völlig zerwühlten Laken- Aber, Moment... wurde es etwa schon wieder Abend? Hatte er den ganzen Tag geschlafen? ...  
  
Ja- aber gegen Mittag war Son Goku kurz da... Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Er hat sich richtig um dich gesorgt... wirklich niedlich... außerdem hat er dir noch eine halbe Senzu gegeben- hmm, leider war das auch seine Letzte...  
  
Typisch... muss mal wieder den großen Retter spielen... ts!  
  
Da fiel sein Blick auf den Boden... Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen...  
  
mein Gott- willst du mich etwa verbluten lassen?? Du hast meine Pulsader aufgeschnitten!!  
  
Nein, nein... keine Sorge, es wird sich schon jemand um dich kümmern... so schnell stirbst du schon nicht...  
  
Sehr beruhigend! Wer soll mich denn bitteschön hier finden??  
  
Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich dir schon zeigen würde wer dir hilft!  
  
Just in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und ein gewisser Saiyajin stürzte in den Raum...  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
hehe, ihr könnt euch sicher denken, was im nächsten teil abgeht?^^  
  
v: du wagst es nicht...  
  
s: *grins* was denn?  
  
V: ein falsches wort...  
  
S: aber geta... was kann ich für deine etwas eigenartigen methoden goku anzumachen?  
  
V: -die sind nich... ich meine: WAS??!  
  
S: ja- wie würdest du dieses schwänzchen-geringel denn sonst nennen...?  
  
V: *blush* ... *verschämt-verstumm*  
  
S: *evilgrins* *sich-die-hände-reib* 


	13. Interessante Einblicke

@nene  
  
jepp, genau gleich ;) oh, ich habe die geschichte ein klein wenig abgeändert... die richtige überraschung wird wohl erst am nächsten morgen kommen^^  
  
@frozen  
  
ach, macht ja nichts!!^^ *ganz-lieb-in-den-arm-nehm* da bin ich ja froh, dass du wieder gesund bist^~^ und dass dein kommie von ff.net geschluckt wurde, tut mir wirklich leid... aber wie gesagt, ist mir auch schon passiert XD und ich versteh völlig, dass du danach einfach keine lust mehr hattest alles noch mal neu zuschreiben ;) auch wenn ich natürlich gern gewusst hätte, was du mir so geschrieben hast :)  
  
*knuddelz* danke!! *blush*  
  
und wer sollte denn vor dir flüchten wollen *lach* die einzigstn die angst vor dir haben sollten sind geta-chan und unser allseits beliebter vampir^^ *gehässiglach*- tjaja...  
  
v: ... *sweatdrop* was willst denn damit schon wieder andeuten, he? S: dass wir jetzt wieder vieeel spaß haben werden^.^ V: -.- nicht zufällig auf meine kosten..? S: aber, aber!^^ Wie kommst du denn darauf ^___~ V: nur so... *hinter-sich-blickt-wo-ihn-auch-schon-ein-wohlbekanntes- songrinsen-entgegenblickt* *kopfschüttel* ich fass es einfach nich...  
  
@pepperann  
  
och, dein armer geta hat keinen schweif mehr? Wie schade... damit kann man soviel anstellen^^  
  
-hmmhm *nick* ich kann mir wirklich vorstellen, dass der gute bei meiner geschichte leichte schwindelgefühle erlitten hat *grins* aber dann soll er sich erst mal vorstellen, er wäre an der stelle meines getas^-^ *evilgrins* vielleicht solltest du ihn mal mitbringen... da freut sich kaka-chan bestimmt ^^  
  
@sarano  
  
*blush* *blush* ouuhhh. wie lieb von dir!!^^ so was hört man natürlich gerne ;) ach iwo! Kommies können meiner meinung nach gar nicht lang genug sein!! ^__^ das zeigt doch, dass sich jemand wirklich mit der geschichte auseinandergesetzt hat^-^ jepp, und veggie wird noch einiges mehr aushalten müssen *grins*  
  
@chibi-belze  
  
ouuhhh... mein kleines lieblingsteufelchen^^ *knuddelz* freu ich mich, dass du dich wieder gemeldet hast^.^ och wirklich? *evilgrins* dafür bin ich doch bekannt, mein süßes!!^^ whhmuhahhaah!!^^ du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie er reagiert hat!! Ich glaub ich hab nen schlechten einfluss auf dich, hm?^^ *freu* und du brauhst doch keine angst zu haben ;) ich mein- natürlich ist die ganze geschichte für unseren veggie ein einziger alptraum, aber nichts passiert ohne grund, oder allzu plötzlich :D es wird ja nur gaanz langsam zur realität... *grins* *noch-um-einiges-breiter-grins* aber, aber... mein kleiner dämon... natürlich trinken sie auch blut ihresgleichen!! (nur als tipp am rande: vampire sind auch dämonen... ^^ aber das wird erst später eine rolle spielen ;) ) *gulp* sag a mal... kann es sein, dass ich mich schon anhöre, wie mein eigener vampir?! Ich krieg angst!!^^# ... jedenfalls: das mit dem knoblauch kannst du getrost vergessen... das einzigste was du dir damti vom hals halten kannst, sind sämtliche menschen (und vermutlich auch saiyajin, wegen ihrer feinen nase^^) der umgebung :) aber einen vampir, ders ernst meint, wirst du damit auch nich los^__~ *zwinker* das mit den kreuzen, wird ich in einem der nächsten beiträge noch mal aufgreifen ;) aber keine sorge... meinen hier wird ich schon im zaum halten^^ ich will doch meine kleine chibi blze noch lange um mich haben *knuddel*  
  
@venni  
  
oh, erst mal dir und allen anderen: nachträglich ein fröhliches weihnachten und ich hoffe das ihr nen guten rutsch hattet!!^^ *alle-knuffl*  
  
ja, ich glaub ff.net hatte echt einige probleme... wie gesagt: tut mir wirklich leid für euch... und natürlich versteh ich das!!^^ och, wären wir das nicht alle?! *zwinker* na ja, ich muss mich beim schreiben jedenfalls immer schwerst zusammenreißen^^ *grins*  
  
*knuddel* danke!!  
  
@sira chan  
  
natürlich habe ich deine e-mail bekommen!^^ und ich danke dir vielmals dafür!! :) *einmal-gut-durch-knuddel*  
  
es hat mich riesig gefreut zu hören, dass dir meine dialoge am anfang so gut gefallen ;) *blush* ich werde auch ab dem nächsten teil, oder so, wieder welche schreiben^^ vielen, vielen dank!! *hug*  
  
  
  
@all  
  
Tut mir wirklich fürchterlich leid, dass ich mich erst nach so langer zeit melde, aber es sind mir absolut unverhoffte dinge "dazwischengekommen"...  
  
Zunächst hatte ich mir ja wirklich fest vorgenommen euch zu weihnachten den nächsten überarbeiteten teil zukommen zu lassen... früher hätte es eh nicht geklapp, weil mein pc sich nen virus eingefangen hatte. Demnach waren alle meine neueren sachen weg. Aber das hätte ich schon irgendwie hingekriegt ;)  
  
Außerdem hatte ich bis zum letzten tag vor den ferien drei klausuren pro woche, und nebenbei noch ein referat, sowie einen test zu schreiben- einfach nur stressig...  
  
jedoch hat mich dann der weihnachtsstress übermannt und ich musste es auf den 27. verschieben.  
  
Allerdings ist genau an dem tag meine oma an plötzlichem herzversagen gestorben. Es war das totale chaos und ich hab mich für ein paar tage völlig von der welt abgeschottet. Ich hab wirklich sehr an ihr gehangen, und ehrlich- ich war einfach nicht in der stimmung meine arbeit zuende zubringen. Wir hatten auch noch die ganzen formellen dinge zu regeln-  
  
tja und dann, einen tag vor neujahr ist mein meerschweinchen ebenfalls gestorben. Das hat die sache wirklich nicht besser gemacht.  
  
Allerdings ich fühle mich jetzt, wo alles halbwegs geregelt ist, um einiges besser.  
  
Ich bitte euch wirklich um verständniss- ich wollte euch wirklich nicht so lange auf die folter spannen, aber dass es eine so unglückliche verkettung von ereignissen geben würde, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen... *lächel*  
  
Es tut mir wirklich leid... *alle-ganz-lieb-knuddel*  
  
Und ich hab mich wirklich rangehalten, damit ich ihn euch heute noch präsentieren konnte^^  
  
Viel spaß dabei :)  
  
  
  
@all übehaupt möchte ich allen danken, die mir immer so liebe kommies schreiben!^^ so was freut mich immer mehr, als ich ausdrücken kann ;) und jetzt mehr denn je, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr meine geschichte lest und mir schreibt was ihr davon haltet ^~^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(¯`'+.¸,ø°´- Pitchblack -`°ø,.+'´¯)  
  
  
  
Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich dir schon zeigen würde wer dir hilft!  
  
Just in dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen, und ein gewisser Saiyajin stürzte in den Raum...  
  
Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Vegeta ungläubig vor sich hinstarrend neben einem mehr als zufrieden vor sich hingrinsenden Vampir.  
  
So durfte er z.B. Zeuge werden, wie der Jüngere sich sorgsam um ihn kümmerte- wobei sich unser Prinz natürlich den ein oder anderen bissigen Kommentar zur "absoluten geistigen Verwirrtheit", wie er es nannte, des total verzweifelten Goku -nicht verkneifen konnte...  
  
"Argh! Dieser Baka! Der soll gefälligst schneller machen! Was steht der denn da so rum??"  
  
"...WAS? was will er denn mit diesem Stofffetzen?? Das hilft doch nichts! ... Ist der so blöd, oder tut der nur so??"  
  
Völlig in Rage bemerkte der Gute nicht einmal, wie sein Schweif wieder wild hinter ihm ausschlug.  
  
Etwas erstaunt stellte er allerdings fest, dass sich der andere gar nicht mal ungeschickt beim verbinden der Wunde anstellte...  
  
"Na endlich! Ich hätte schon tot sein können!"  
  
Zufrieden verschränkte er die Arme- seinen Begleiter absolut ignorierend.  
  
Zwar blickte er ein wenig verwirrt, als Goku auf einmal anfing sich auszuziehen, aber er sah schnell ein, dass das einen guten Grund hatte. Allerdings konnte er sich ein leichtes Schmollen nicht verkneifen, als dieser plötzlich den Raum verließ.  
  
Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass sich der andere endlich wieder blicken ließ- schließlich fand er, dass dessen Job noch lange nicht beendet war- er konnte ihn doch so nicht da liegen lassen?!  
  
Ach? Und wieso nicht?  
  
Kam die etwas geschmunzelte Anfrage.  
  
"Argh! Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf!"  
  
Nicht solange du mir nicht sagst, was dich so daran stören würde.  
  
"Das weißt du doch sowieso schon!"  
  
Es würde mir aber sehr viel mehr Vergnügen bereiten es noch mal von dir zu hören...  
  
Langsam fiel es dem Vampir wirklich verdammt schwer ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Vergiss es!"  
  
Vegeta spürte schon eine gewisse Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.  
  
Angst, er könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen?  
  
"Wieso sollte er?"  
  
Natürlich wusste Vegeta ganz genau worauf der unliebsame Gastgeber versuchte aufmerksam zu machen, aber diese Genugtuung wollte er ihm nicht lassen.  
  
Ach, nur so... pass auf, er kommt wieder.  
  
Und Vegeta verschlug es fast den Atem. Auf direktem Weg zu seinem Bett befand sich ein nur in Boxershorts gekleideter Kakarott.  
  
"Wieso lauft der Idiot denn halbnackt in der Gegend rum??"  
  
Schon vergessen? Seine Hose ist leider während seiner kleinen Rettungsaktion draufgegangen...  
  
"Ach, nein?! Und was tut der jetzt? Gafft meinen Schwanz an!"  
  
Was regst du dich denn so auf? Ich meine was lässt du ihn denn auch so aufreizend hin und her schwingen?  
  
Der Vampir war wirklich kurz davor laut aufzulachen... diese Saiyajin waren ja auch einfach zu putzig!  
  
Vegeta glaubte sich verhört zu haben...  
  
"AUFREIZEND?? Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig? Fändest du es etwa aufreizend, wenn jemand seine Hand im Schlaf bewegt? Genauso ist das nämlich hier. Ich kann ja wohl schlecht kontrollieren, wie ich mich im Schlaf verhalte!"  
  
Och, zum einen käme es ja mal darauf an, -wie- jemand diese Hand bewegt... Und zum anderen zählt nicht wie ich das finde, sondern was Goku davon hält... und anscheinend ist er sehr angetan...  
  
Vegeta war wirklich kurz davor dem Typ an die Gurgel zu gehen, besann sich aber recht schnell eines besseren. Momentan konnte er ja leider eh noch nicht viel ausrichten.  
  
Etwas erleichtert beobachtete er, wie Son Goku seinen Blick endlich von seinem pelzigen Anhängsel riss und ihn endlich vernünftig zudeckte. Es hatte ihn wirklich gestört soviel von sich zu zeigen... (*grins* meiner meinung nach brauch er sich ja gar nich so anstellen...^^)  
  
Anschließend verließ Goku den Raum auch schon wieder, wie Vegeta richtig vermutete, um etwas zu Essen.  
  
Etwas ungeduldig tippte Vegeta mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Und was nun? Er ist doch fertig? Können wir diese sinnlose Beobachtung- und somit dieses noch viel sinnlosere Treffen- beenden??"  
  
Nein.  
  
"Was, -nein?"  
  
Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.  
  
"Wie der Herr meinen...", blaffte Vegeta mit einem sehr sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten, die mehr als deutlich an Vegetas Geduldsfaden zu zerren schienen, begab sich der großgewachsene Saiyajin dann auch zurück in das Schlafzimmer.  
  
Vegeta beobachtete das ganze mit kritischen Augen. Was gab es denn da zu beschmunzeln? Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts lustiges entdecken... Tja, aber Kakarrott nach einer Weile wohl auch nicht mehr...  
  
Zwar wunderte sich Vegeta etwas, warum Goku unbedingt seine Temperatur fühlen musste, aber nachdem ihm aufgefallen war, wie sehr sein Körper- selbst unter dieser dicken Decke- zitterte, musste er doch zugeben, dass er eventuell Anzeichen eines Fiebers aufweisen könnte. (oi, der Prinz gibt zu krank zu sein^^ *grins*)  
  
Erschrocken weiteten sich jedoch seine Augen, als der andere Saiyajin anfing sein Gesicht zu streicheln... nun. Noch erschrockener war er allerdings, als er mit ansehen "musste" wie sein Körper anscheinend, so ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Geist, diese Berührungen genoss... (ach wirklich?^^)  
  
Immer noch sichtlich mitgenommen bemerkte er das Zögern in Kakarotts Handlungen. Grade wollte er erleichtert aufatmen, als er mit Entsetzen bemerkte, wie sich sein Körper zum wiederholten Male verselbstständigte... schmeichelnd, aber bestimmt triezte er Kakarott wieder näher zukommen- mit Hilfe seines Schweifs.  
  
"oh, Gott- Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
Ein wenig benommen stolperte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Was sollte er jetzt bloß davon halten??  
  
Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?  
  
Sichtlich amüsiert musterte ein kaltlächelndes Gesicht den verstörten Prinzen.  
  
Vegeta hörte ihn gar nicht.  
  
Immer noch ungläubig beobachtete er, wie Kakarott sich anscheinend ohne Widersprüche zu ihm hinziehen ließ.  
  
Gerade wollte er sich wegdrehen- das war doch wirklich zu viel des Guten, als der Vampir ihm leicht lachend deutete das Geschehen doch noch etwas weiterzuverfolgen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment nahm Goku seine Tätigkeit wieder auf- und, was dem Ouji völlig unbegreiflich war, er strich sogar über seinen Mund.  
  
"Was wird denn das, wenn's fertig ist? Was denkt der sich eigentlich??"  
  
Eigentlich hätte unser Prinz ja wütend sein sollen, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht... irgendwie fand er das sich ihm bietende Bild auch nicht abstoßend- ganz im Gegenteil- aber... wieso?  
  
Jedoch, noch bevor er den Gedanken fortsetzen konnte- unterbrach ihn eine wohlbekannte Präsenz.  
  
och, er denkt, dass sie weich sind...  
  
Das riss Vegeta jetzt aber endgültig aus seiner Grübelei-  
  
"Wie bitte? Der Baka macht das bewusst??"  
  
Vegeta wurde doch tatsächlich rot. (wie süß!!^^)  
  
Ja... mehr oder weniger schon... aber ich denke es ist an der Zeit dich wieder zurückzuschicken. Auch wenn es mir durchaus Freude bereitet hat, dich hier zu haben...  
  
Und mit diesen Worten wurde Vegeta in seinen Körper zurückgeschleudert- dachte er zumindest... und dem darauffolgenden Schmerz nach zu urteilen, war er wohl mehr als hart aufgekommen...  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich, als stünde er in Flammen- seine Haut, seine Augen, selbst sein Blut- alles schien eine unerträgliche Hitze auszustrahlen. Trotzdem fror er, als läge sein Herz auf Eis.  
  
Wie war das? Er würde erst spüren, wie es seinem Körper geht, wenn er sich wieder in ihm befände? Unverschämte Untertreibung! Er spürte bald gar nichts mehr vor lauter Elend- so in etwa musste er sich auch als kleines Kind gefühlt haben. Gut dass er sich daran nicht mehr erinnerte!  
  
Leise flüsterte er den Namen seines angeblichen Erzrivalen. Er musste ihn irgendwie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es kein gewöhnliches Fieber war, sondern eine Vergiftung, nur wie? Er konnte ja kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen!  
  
Sein Körper bäumte sich auf- er konnte seine Bewegungen kaum noch kontrollieren...  
  
Aber das einzigste was ihm in den Sinn kam, war sein Name-  
  
"Kakarott!"  
  
Er hatte es nicht mal bewusst ausgesprochen, aber der andere hatte es gehört- immernoch unsicher zwar, ob es wirklich sein Name gewesen, aber unbewusst richtiggehend in der Annahme, dass es ein leiser Hilfeschrei gewesen war, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er seinem Prinzen helfen könnte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta! Was ist los mit dir??" Goku war langsam wirklich am verzweifeln. Erst verhielt sich Vegeta so seltsam, und dann verfiel er plötzlich wieder in einen Krampf! Was sollte er bloß tun?  
  
Nun, er müsste auf jeden Fall den Rest der Nacht hier verbringen, aber wo sollte er schlafen, bzw. noch wichtiger, wie sollte er überhaupt von dem Ouji wegkommen, um sein Bettzeug zu holen, oder überhaupt irgendwas, was helfen könnte?? Er könnte den Schwanz zwar zur Not auch mit Gewalt von seinem Arm bekommen, aber das würde Vegeta nur noch mehr weh tun... auch wenn dieser im Moment schon so eng darum geschlungen war, dass das Blut abgequetscht wurde... Aber anscheinend fror Vegeta- da müsste er ihm doch noch irgendetwas wärmendes holen?!  
  
Da fiel es ihm ein. Wenn er hier schon nicht wegkam, so konnte er sich ja wenigstens noch nützlich machen! Zwar gefiel ihm die Idee nicht hundertprozentig, aber eine große Auswahl gab es ja wiederum auch nicht.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlüpfte Goku mit unter die Decke und umschloss Vegeta mit seinen Armen- und wie erwartet und erhofft beruhigte sich der ältere ein wenig. Schien sich in der neuen Wärme ein wenig wohler zu fühlen. (außerdem konnte er ja jetzt nicht mehr so rumzappeln^^)  
  
Bald darauf schliefen beide dann auch. Der eine aus Erschöpfung, der andere aus Erleichterung... nichtsahnend, dass dies nur einer von vielen weiteren mühsamen Schritten auf dem unverwüstlichen Weg eines, nur an einem sehr dünnen Faden hängendem- teilweise schon vorbestimmten Lebens war...  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
Soooo, ich hoffe der Teil war eine kleine Entschädigung fürs lange warten lassen ;) Wie ich schon angedeutet habe, bin ich damit zwar irgendwie nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber ich denke dass der nächste teil wieder besser wird!!^^ *knuddelz*  
  
und nochmal danke an euch!! ihr seid echt die liebsten leser, die man sich wünschen kann :)  
  
[und noch mal eine frage: ich kenne zwar alle abkürzungen für -kursiv- schreiben, oder ähnliches, aberich habe keine ahnung, wie ich das bei ff.net mache :) könnte mir mal einer verraten, wie das funktioniert?] 


	14. Bühnenspiel des Lebens

@all  
  
vielen vielen dank für eure lieben kommies^^ hat mich mal wieder unheimlich gefreut sie zu lesen ;) *knuddelz*  
  
@sarano  
  
ja, es ist noch ein verhältnismäßig angenehmer start geworden, danke :) (und weihnachten war noch absolut klasse!! ^__^ es hat erst am 27. richtig angefangen...) ich danke dir *knuffl* *blush* findest du?^^ na dann hoff ich mal, dieses gefällt die ganauso gut *g* hehe, tja... sieht ganz so aus, hm?^^ aber was wirklich dahinter steckt...^__~ ist aber eins der geheimnisse, die sich erst langsam lüften werden ;) ach, iwo! Ich freu mich über jeden langen kommentar *zwinker* halt dich bloß nicht zurück *lächel* gut zu wissen *knuffl*  
  
@lady dragon  
  
ouuhh... vielen dank!^^ jaja... ist schon eine etwas individuelle mischung, ne? Aber ich bin froh, dass sie so gut ankommt... ist halt mine art zu schreiben^^# hmmm, ja- geta ist da doch etwas eigen^^ und der vamp ist dir symphatisch? Guuu~ut!! *grins* das wollte ich erreichen ;) aber er is schon ein bissal fies zu geta, hm ?!^^  
  
@chibi  
  
*ihr-kleines-teufelchen-auch-nochmal-ganz-lieb-beknuddl* *grins* jaaa, da hast du natürlich recht^^ aber, dein armer bruder tut mir schon fast leid... :D aber eben nur fast!!^^ och, war das zu viel für den ärmsten??!^^ dann sollte er am besten auch nicht weiterlesen *grins* ich meine, wenn du schon so mitleidest, wie soll das dann ein "normaler" mensch aushalten?^^ woops!! Ich mutiere!!^^ *lach* ne, aber ist eigentlich echt keine absicht... passiert einfach^^# ich meine wenn man die ganze zeit so eine geschichte schreibt, dann färbt das auch irgendwie ab *g* aaach., du brauchst dir keine sorgen machen... von mir (oder meinem total unter meiner fuchtel stehenden vamp *grins*) hast du nichts zu befürchten... jedenfalls nix schlimmes^^ *evilgins* ... ok, ok... ich hör ja schon auf^^ *liebknuffl* ein bischen angst wird man doch wohl noch machen dürfen XD hoppala! Soll der satz so, oder fehlt da ein stück o_O# sollte da was fehlen, dann sag mir bitte was, damit ich dr deine frage beantworten kann^__^ ansonsten weiß ich leider nicht hundertpro worauf genau du anspielst ;) aber danke für den lieben beitrag^^  
  
V: sag mal... bist du irgendwie sadistisch veranlagt...? -.-#  
  
S: kein stück^^ ...wieso?  
  
V: tun dir deine opfer nicht manchmal leid...?  
  
S: aach, iwo!!^^  
  
V: das dacht ich mir.  
  
S: weißt du was? *fieses-grinsen-krieg*  
  
V: -.- waas? *gelangweiltschau*  
  
S: du könntest ausschlaggebend dabei mithelfen, die armen anderen menschen zu entlasten...^^  
  
V: O_O# ...wer spricht denn hier von armen "anderen" menschen...?  
  
S: na, du! Und ich finde sowieso, dass du dich lange genug ausgeruht hast !^-^  
  
V: wage es nicht...! *verzweifelt-nach-enem-günstigen-fluchtweg-such*  
  
S: *grins* ... *tief-luft-hol* ... gooo~kuuu!^^  
  
G: *ghän* ja?  
  
S: schau mal, wen ich gerade davon überzeugen konnte etwas zeit mit dir zu verbringen!^^  
  
V: o_O' das ist nich wahr...  
  
G: oh, wirklich?? *sich-sogleich-auf-geta-stürz* *sqeeeze*  
  
V: ... *an-sauerstoff-mangel-leid* ...kakarott... luft!  
  
G: awwhh, tut mir leid veggie-chan... *tätschel*  
  
V: *faint*  
  
S: awhh... *schmoll* schon vorbei? Menno...  
  
G: *geta-in-richtung-bad-trag* *dusche-anstell* *wehrlosen-prinzen- drunterhalt*  
  
V: *schlagartig-wieder-wach-ist* *tropf*  
  
G: geta.. so geht das aber nicht...  
  
V: baka!! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?? Ich bin ja ganz nass!! *anzug-klebt-für-getas-geschmack-viel-zu-eng-an-ihm-dran* *blush*  
  
G: aach, ich glaube dass ist gar nicht so schlimm^^ *seltsamen-schimmer-in- den-augen-krieg* *grins*  
  
@venni  
  
*grins* dacht ich mir doch, dass dir das gefallen würde^^ war ja auch irgendwie putzig^^ jaaa... ich wusste echt nicht mehr was ich noch schreibe sollte^^# *verzweifel* huch! Ja, der name ist mir schon häufiger begegnet... was ist denn passiert?? Oh, das tut mir leid... *tröst* ja, so ein kleines schweinchen ist schon was liebes... *seufz* Auch dir danke für deinen kommie *knuffl*  
  
@domingo  
  
vielen lieben dank!!^^ na, da wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob es ein happy end gibt.. ;) aber das femand stirbt werde ich wohl leider nicht vermeiden können^^ aber derjenige ist dann ja nicht wirklich tot... ;)  
  
@cat-68  
  
*sichverneig* danke sehr!!^^ bin schoin dabei :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(¯`'+.¸,ø°´- Pitchblack -`°ø,.+'´¯)  
  
  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken schlüpfte Goku mit unter die Decke und umschloss Vegeta mit seinen Armen- und wie erwartet und erhofft beruhigte sich der ältere ein wenig. Schien sich in der neuen Wärme ein wenig wohler zu fühlen. (außerdem konnte er ja jetzt nicht mehr so rumzappeln^^)  
  
Bald darauf schliefen beide dann auch. Der eine aus Erschöpfung, der andere aus Erleichterung... nichtsahnend, dass dies nur einer von vielen weiteren mühsamen Schritten auf dem unverwüstlichen Weg eines, nur an einem sehr dünnen Faden hängendem- teilweise schon vorbestimmten Lebens war...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta war unsagbar zufrieden- körperlich jedenfalls- seine Schmerzen waren total in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden... er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so sicher! Er konnte zwar seit diesem quälenden Aufbegehren seiner äußeren Hülle nichts mehr richtig wahrnehmen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nun eigentlich nur noch besser werden konnte. Die Kälte hatte ihn verlassen, das Brennen war erloschen und war einer angenehmen Wärme gewichen...  
  
Geistig hingegen, war er mehr als frustriert und verwirrt...  
  
Er dachte an die vergangenen Minuten- oder waren es Stunden? Nun- sein Zeitgefühl war wie weggefegt... also sagen wir mal: seinen letzten Ausflug aus der Ohnmacht...  
  
Warum hatte er die ganze Zeit an Kakarott denken müssen? -sicher er hatte ihn ja die ganze Zeit beobachten müssen, aber in dem Augenblick hätte er sich vielleicht eher auf einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere konzentrieren sollen- und sein langjähriger Kampfgefährte wusste mit Sicherheit nicht, was er gegen dieses Problem unternehmen sollte- auch wenn er Bescheid gewusst hätte.  
  
Und trotzdem dachte er schon wieder an ihn! Langsam verlor er wahrscheinlich wirklich den Verstand.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste er lachen. Das war einfach zu komisch! In seinem ganzen Leben war er noch nicht so auf Hilfe angewesen gewesen- und sich von einem Unterklassebaka auch nur die Hand reichen zulassen, hätte er noch vor einigen Jahren wahrscheinlich mit dem Tod eben diesem bestrafen wollen, als eine nicht wieder gut zu machende Verletzung seines Stolzes.  
  
Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sich dann zwar wirklich zu einem, vielleicht nicht harmlosen, aber immerhin gesellschaftsfähigen, Bewohner der Erde entwickelt- hatte eine Familie, Kinder, Freunde -einfach alles, was dazu gehört... und trotzdem hatte es ihm -immer- wiederstrebt Hilfe annehmen zu müssen...  
  
Und jetzt? Jetzt bettelte er sogar von selbst! ... einfach unfassbar!  
  
Aber irgendwie machte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus, solange die Person, die ihm half Kakarott war- wie war das möglich? Sah er in ihm etwa nicht mehr dieses minderwertige Überbleibsel seines einstigen Volkes? ... wohl kaum...  
  
Er war schon lange mehr wie ein ebenbürtiger Freund. Denn auch wenn er bei seiner Geburt als 3.klassig eingestuft worden war, so hatte er doch durch seine Taten bewiesen, dass er eigentlich ein Elitekrieger war.  
  
Außerdem war er Vegeta von Anfang an loyal gewesen... bis in den Tod. Keiner verstand ihn, wie er es tat... Sie waren wirklich die letzten ihrer Art. Aber das war nicht der Punkt! Zu Nappa beispielsweise, der seit Kindheitstagen sein Leibwächter gewesen war, hätte er nie so eine Beziehung aufbauen können. Er vertraute ihm zwar, aber nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Nappa hatte in ihm immer seine Pflicht gesehen- etwas lästiges, was aber nun mal unvermeidlich war. Er hatte seine Arbeit natürlich immer exelend gemacht, jedoch hatte der junge Prinz sich überhaupt nicht wohl gefühlt in seiner Nähe. Nappa hatte nie ehrlich zu ihm gesprochen, hatte überhaupt keine auch nur annähernd persönliche Beziehung zu seinem Schützling aufgebaut. Deshalb war es ihm auch nicht schwer gefallen, ihn in späteren Jahren auf der Erde umzubringen.  
  
Nappa hatte seinen Dienst erfüllt. Er konnte Vegeta nicht mehr weiterhelfen- somit war er nutzlos geworden. Nur einer von vielen sinnlosen Statisten im großen Bühnenspiel des Lebens, in welchem unser Prinz selbstverständlich die Hauptrolle besetzte.  
  
Bei Radditz war es ein wenig anders gewesen. Als er erfuhr, dass dieser beim Versuch Kakarott auf ihre Seite zu ziehen gestorben war, hatte es ihm wirklich leid getan. Zwar war es keine überwältigende Trauer- zu der er in der Zeit sowieso nicht fähig gewesen wäre, aber immerhin- Allerdings schluckte er diesen Kloß einfach runter. Es brachte eh nichts zu trauern, wenn man niemanden hatte mit dem man darüber reden konnte. Überhaupt wollte er sich diese Blöße nicht geben- Er hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit geschworen nie wieder Schwäche zu zeigen... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
  
So verdrängte er das Ganze einfach- eigentlich konnte er seine Gefühle sowieso nicht verstehen, was war besonderes an diesem Schwächling gewesen?  
  
Nun- über ein halbes Jahrhundert später, wusste er es. Radditz war der einzigste gewesen, der in ihm damals einen Menschen gesehen hatte... oder in seiner Kindheit, den Jungen. Er war es gewesen, mit dem er diese sogenannten Vater-Sohn Gespräche geführt hatte... in ihm hatte er den einzigen gesehen, der ihm ausnahmsweise mal nicht egal war.  
  
Im nachhinein war er ihm sogar dankbar... dankbar, dass er es gewagt hatte, den Thronfolger mal nicht als perfekt anzusehen- ihn nicht erwachsener zu machen, als er mit sechs Jahren sein konnte- in dieser Lernbedürftigkeit keine Schwäche, sondern die Realität zu erkennen... Ihn in gewissen Dingen ernst zu nehmen, wo ihm kein anderer glauben wollte- sich einfach seiner anzunehmen.  
  
Kakarott erinnerte ihn in vielen Punkten an ihn. Musste wohl die Verwandtschaft sein...  
  
Aber wieso musste er sich diesen Geistern seiner Vergangenheit nun stellen? Zuerst seine Mutter, nun Nappa und Radditz... Warum??  
  
~+~ i find the answers aren´t so clear  
  
wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
all these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again.~+~ [1]  
  
Es brachte doch nur Schmerz mit sich, in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. wie sorgfältig hatte er sie doch begraben- und mit ihr alle Wesen, die er gekannt hatte...  
  
Der Vorhang war gefallen- und er sollte sich nie mehr öffnen- das Spiel hatte mit seinem Tod auf Namek geendet- es war nicht gedacht gewesen fortgeführt zu werden.  
  
So hatte er ein neues begonnen. Er war in Kakarotts eingestiegen. Aus der dramatischen Tragödie, wurde ein erträgliches lockeres Miteinander. Mit allen Hochs- und Tiefs.  
  
Der Schauplatz war nun ein anderer- er war nicht mehr der einsame Hauptdarsteller. Und das Leben war nun nicht mehr eine leere Bühne, sondern eine Art voller Zuschauerraum... aber die Plätze leerten sich- einer nach dem anderen verließ den Raum... für die Ewigkeit.  
  
nach dem sie den letzten Kampf bestanden und Goku mit Shenlong gegangen war, hatte er die Rolle des Betrachters übernommen. Er war glücklich, so wie es war. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Kinder sich ihre eigene Existenz aufbauten, wie er Großvater wurde, wie sich alles so friedlich ineinander einfügte. Natürlich vermisste er es manchmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber wer einmal auf der Bühne stand, der vergisst dieses berauschende Gefühl auch nicht so leicht... Jedoch wäre es nicht das gleiche gewesen... Goku war nicht da.  
  
Ohne ihn hätte er es sowieso nicht fortführen können. Außerdem war er es müde. Sie hatten schon soviel erlebt und durchgestanden, er hatte sich damals gefreut endlich ein normales Leben führen zu können. Natürlich trainierte er weiter, aber er tat es in dem Moment nicht mehr um jemanden zu beeindrucken, sondern einfach aus Spaß an der Sache...  
  
Viele Jahre ging das so... bis Son Goku dann endlich wiederkam. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kurz nach seiner Ankunft starb seine Frau, sowie kurz darauf seine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen. Er war einfach zu lange fort gewesen... Vegeta hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde... Menschen hatten ja nur eine so kurze Lebensspanne... aber wenigstens hatte er jetzt jemanden, der ihm helfen konnte mit diesem Verlust fertig zu werden. Denn auch, wenn er Bulma nie so geliebt hatte, dass er sich mit ihr gebunden hätte, so hatte sie einen unverrückbaren Platz in seinem Herzen, für immer.  
  
Auch ein paar seiner Freunde lebten inzwischen nicht mehr.  
  
Yamchu, der Selbstmord begangen hatte, als er in seinem Dasein einfach keinen Sinn mehr erkennen konnte- Der Rinderteufel, Chao-zu, das Schwein, die Katze, Jajirobi, sowie die Schildkröte, welche auch schon seit vielen Jahren tot war.  
  
Krillin würde es vermutlich auch nicht mehr lange machen, ebenso wie Tenshinhan...  
  
Die Reihen hatten sich wirklich gelichtet... und Vegeta war nicht der Mensch, der die leeren Plätze so einfach wieder füllen würde... die Zeit war so schnelllebig, kaum einer der Saiyajin kam damit zurecht, aber besonders Kakarott und er, die noch gute hundert Jahre, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, vor ich hatten- fühlten sich völlig fehl am Platz. Sie blieben, wo sich doch alles um sie herum veränderte.  
  
Goku fiel es ein wenig leichter, da er sein ganzes Leben noch nicht einsam gewesen war, aber Vegeta kannte das Gefühl auf einmal nichts mehr zu haben.  
  
Deshalb hatte er sich auch immer gesträubt jemanden an sich heran zu lassen... alles was er einmal bekam, konnte ihm wieder weggenommen werden... alles gute was er erfuhr, konnte er wieder vermissen. Als er nichts außer sich hatte, konnte ihm auch das Fehlen von etwas nichts anhaben, denn es gab nichts, was fehlen- was ihn verletzen konnte. Natürlich auch nichts, was ihn beschützte, aber das war es ihm wert.  
  
Nun hatte sich alles verändert. Er besaß viel. Und je mehr er bekam, desto glücklicher wurde er. Er hatte Halt in seiner Familie und Freunden. Aber wie schmerzlich musste er jetzt feststellen, dass dies nicht von Dauer war, zumindest nicht für ihn. Sein Alptraum, alles was ihm soviel bedeutete zu verlieren, wurde grausame Realität...  
  
Das einzigste, was bleiben würde, war Kakarott. Die einzigste Konstante- alles was blieb, wenn die Musik verklang und das Licht erlosch. Die Bühne wieder leergefegt sein würde, wie am ersten Tag.  
  
t.b.c.  
  
ouuhhh. meine güte, mach ichs wieder dramatisch^^ sorry... aber dieses bild ist mir schon die ganze zeit im kopf rumgespukt... *zwinker*  
  
der nächste teil wird sich auch noch mit getas gedanken befassen, wird aber auch endlich aufschluss über die ereignisse am morgen geben^^  
  
  
  
ps. *hochblick* wow 6 seiten^^#  
  
[1] der ausschnitt war aus "one step closer" von linkin park 


	15. Vorahnungen

@all  
  
ja, ich lebe noch -^____^- ich bin gerade aus rom zurückgekommen, und wollte euch den neuen teil auch nicht mehr länger vorenthalten ;) danke für die wunderbaren comments- und viel spaß *knuddel*  
  
@lady dragon  
  
vielen dank^___^ *strahl* *grins* wohl wahr, wohl wahr ;) gruß zurück^^  
  
@chibi  
  
*niederknuddl* hehe, aber sicher^^ *evilgrins* immer wieder gerne *sich verneig* ganz genau! :D aber du bist doch keine ausnahme... *knuffl* ich glaub die wenigsten würden sich überhaupt noch trauen weiterzulesen, wenn ich sie immer so geschockt hätte^^ oooch... sicheeeer? *breitgrins* ...hm, na? Wer weiß... ;) na dann bin ich ja beruhigt^.^ -ach, das kommt schon wieder^,^  
  
@sarano  
  
ja, geta wird richtig nachdenklich ;) na ja, ich versuche nach und nach alle wichtigen personen in seinem leben mitunter zukriegen ^__~ -freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :) das kommt noch ^-^ sogar sehr bald- aber vorher muss sich der gute ja erst mal "vorstellen" -hab mich endlich entschlossen ihm dieses privileg doch noch einzuräumen *lach* na da haben wir ja was gemeinsam... ^^ danke, ich hoffe ich kanns so halten^^#  
  
@sira-chan  
  
jepp- sehr sogar *zwinker* oh vielen dank- wird bald vielleicht noch mal richtig tiefsinnig^^ und von wegen ideen? Hehe, ich komm grade aus italien, genauer rom.... so viele ideen und eindrücke kann ich kaum unterbringen^.^ hehe... dann schreib ich mal gleich weiter^^- ja hab ich... hm, wenn ich sie finde schick ich dir mal die direkt links ;) *knuddl*  
  
@thiliaen-chan *grins*  
  
*ihre süße erst mal zu boden knuffl* danke dir ^.^ jaaa, aber es tut immer wieder gut es zu hören -^___~- *blush* eeeehrlich? *sternchenaugenkrieg* ouuuwhhhhh.... *knuddelz* so was liebes... *murmel* .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
)-(-·´¤~ Pitchblack ~¤`·-)-(  
  
.  
  
. Nun hatte sich alles verändert. Er besaß viel. Und je mehr er bekam, desto glücklicher wurde er. Er hatte Halt in seiner Familie und Freunden. Aber wie schmerzlich musste er jetzt feststellen, dass dies nicht von Dauer war, zumindest nicht für ihn. Sein Alptraum, alles was ihm soviel bedeutete zu verlieren, wurde grausame Realität...  
  
Das einzigste, was bleiben würde, war Kakarott. Die einzigste Konstante- alles was blieb, wenn die Musik verklang und das Licht erlosch. Die Bühne wieder leergefegt sein würde, wie am ersten Tag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das erste, was er wahrnahm war eine wohlige Wärme...  
  
Schlaftrunken kuschelte er sich näher an die Quelle. Was würde ihn jetzt schon wieder erwarten? Ein weiterer Routinemäßiger Tag seines ach- so aufregenden Lebens... Nein- lieber noch ein wenig dösen... alles war so angenehm weich! Mit Sicherheit war er noch nicht richtig wach, sein Bett war doch für gewöhnlich so hart und unbequem... was hatte er gestern eigentlich gemacht?  
  
Ach... es war einfach noch zu früh um über irgendetwas nachzudenken... Wie lange ging das jetzt eigentlich schon so? Wie lange schon fragte er sich, was eigentlich der tiefere Sinn seines Daseins war? Früher hatte er sich über so was keine Gedanken gemacht... früher war er entweder mit seiner Familie zusammen gewesen- hatte mit seinen Freunden die Welt gerettet, oder hatte sich im Jenseits rumgetrieben...  
  
Aber in seinen Träumen war es manchmal noch wie früher... da war er noch der sorglose, permanent positiv denkende und, wie er im nachhinein feststellen musste- ziemlich naive -beste Freund von Jedem- gewesen...  
  
Ja, das war gewesen, bevor er aus dem Meer seiner Unwissenheit aufgetaucht und an den kalten Strand der Realität gespült worden war... hatte man ihn einmal betreten, verließ man ihn nicht mehr- es sei denn man wollte lieber weiterhin langsam im Vergessen ertrinken und an der salzigen Ignoranz der breiten Maße erblinden. Und das wollte er nicht- denn so hatte er endlich ein Stück von sich wiedergefunden, was er beinahe sein ganzes Leben vermisst hatte, ohne es wirklich zu wissen -den Saiyajin in ihm-.  
  
Aber manchmal tat es weh- die Leute wussten gar nicht wie leicht sie einem weh tun konnten- wie leicht man sie durchschaute, wenn man denn einen Blick riskierte. Und der einzigste, der ihm jemals ähnlich gewesen war, lehnte jegliche Nähe ab- so blieb er bis auf wenige Momente absolut allein- Auch wenn er manchmal, wie in einer fernen Zukunft, träumte, dass es anders war-  
  
es klang zwar absurd, aber so etwas war ihm schon passiert seit er ein kleines Baby gewesen war... er sah immer wieder ein Bild seines Vaters vor Augen- er sah sich schlafend in einem engen raum- und für einen kurzen Moment tauchte das Gesicht seines Vaters auf- es war blutverschmiert- und er trug ein rotes Band um den Kopf- er lächelte ihm zu- und es war ihm fast, als wäre er stolz auf ihn- nur weshalb? Und was war das für ein seltsames Glänzen in seinen Augen?  
  
Das Letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war ein riesiges Chaos- sein Vater mitten drin- eine blendende Explosion- dann Stille... nur noch ein roter Stofffetzen- Filmriss-  
  
Das gleiche war ihm auf Namek passiert- er hatte das seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden- und immer wieder tauchte dieses Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf- dem seinen so ähnlich... er konnte sich nicht einmal erklären, wie er sich so sicher sein konnte, dass dies sein Vater war, aber irgendwie wusste er es.  
  
Und er vermisste ihn- eine Erinnerung an eine Mutter besaß er gar nicht.... das kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vor- aber wo er einen lehren Platz in seinem Herzen fühlte, für seinen Bruder, seinen Vater, sogar für seine Frau und Freunde- da war nichts, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte... so als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
  
Deshalb träumte er auch manchmal so gerne... er erwartete nichts mehr von der Welt- und so genoss er wenigstens zu sehen, was sie ihm vorenthielt...  
  
~+~ When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
'Cause I don't wany to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
From the life I live when I'm awake ~+~ [1]  
Meist waren es angenehme Träume- manchmal nur Gefühle, manchmal Eindrücke, Farben und Bilder- selten sogar ganze Situationen- Das brachte ihn irgendwie zum schmunzeln- denn einmal hatte er etwas einfach nur unglaublich putziges gesehen...  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr in welchem Zusammenhang, aber er hatte Vegeta sich mit total zerwuselten Haaren und dem ultimativen Schlafzimmerblick mit einer Hand über ein Auge reiben sehen, man konnte ihm wirklich ansehen, dass er seehr tief geschlafen hatte- so unglaublich unschuldig, dass er sich fast krank gelacht hätte... nein- so etwas würde vermutlich nie passieren... wäre ja auch noch schöner^^  
  
Die einzigsten Male, wo er ihn mal nicht mürrisch dreinblicken sah war, wenn er entweder ohnmächtig, schwer verletzt, oder kurz vorm sterben war- und eins hatten diese Zustände alle gemeinsam, sie sahen zum einen nicht putzig, und zum anderen nicht unschuldig aus... verwirrt schüttelte Goku den Kopf- nein- wie konnte sein Hirn überhaupt auf solch absurde Ideen kommen?  
  
Allerdings war ihm das immer noch lieber, als die Alpträume, die ihn manchmal heimsuchten- es ging nie um irgendwelche besiegten Gegner, nein- es tauchte immer jemand auf, der schlimmer war als sie alle zusammen- nicht wegen seiner Stärke, nein- es war irgendwie anders... Es war immer Nacht- aber er konnte nie erkennen wo er sich befand... er fühlte nichts- er konnte keine Auren mehr spüren- außer Vegetas, aber sie war so schwach- als wäre sie sehr weit entfernt... und er hatte Angst- wirklich echte Angst- nicht um sein Leben, nein es ging irgendwie tiefer, er konnte es nicht beschreiben- aber nicht mal vor dem Tod hatte er solche Furcht- er war ja schon des öfteren gestorben, oder war zumindest kurz davor gewesen... Es war ihm immer, als bewegten sich die Schatten die ihn umgaben- als lebten sie... aber wie sollte etwas leben, wenn es keine Ki- Signatur besaß??  
  
Während ihres Sparrings vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich sogar eingebildet welche gesehen zu haben... in seinem Träumen war es ähnlich- nur dort konnte er sie manchmal sogar fühlen, als strichen sie um ihn herum... berührten ihn jedoch nicht- und doch konnte er ihre Wut benahe greifen- so als hielte sie etwas davon ab ihn zu erreichen, allerdings war er sich nie sicher, wo sie wirklich waren, er sah sie nur in der Dunkelheit und er konnte nie etwas tun, immer nur beobachten.  
  
Aber obwohl es seinem gesunden "Menschen" Verstand absolut widerstrebte, hatte er jedes Mal das Gefühl er befände sich wirklich dort... das ging jetzt schon Jahre- angefangen hatte mit dem wiederkehren seiner Erinnerungen... seit dem Tag waren ihm schon die unglaublichsten Dinge passiert. Manchmal waren seine Träume wahr geworden- und er befürchtete, dass das mit diesem auch geschehen würde. Er fühlte sich jedes Mal so hilflos- und in letzter Zeit kamen immer neue Szenen hinzu. Verwirrt hatte er auch beobachtet, wie des öfteren seine Perspektive wechselte- er sah sich selbst über die Schulter, oder er sah plötzlich völlig Fremde Orte- und sich selbst mittendrin. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Vegeta darüber sprechen...  
  
************  
  
Unwillig entschied er sich nun doch ein Auge aufzumachen- kniff es aber sofort wieder zu- es war doch schon später, als er gedacht hätte- die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht- hatte er etwa seine Vorhänge nicht zugemacht? -Halt. Die Sonne schien -nie- in sein Zimmer... es war auf der Nord-Seite... Wo zum Teufel war er??  
  
Vorsichtig konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umgebung... was war DAS? Er hielt irgendwas im Arm! Oh- kami! Da fiel es ihm wieder ein... das war Vegeta- und er war in der Capsule Corp.... Er schluckte einmal tief- und schlug die Augen diesmal richtig auf...  
  
Tatsächlich! Das erste, was er erblickte war ein Wust von schwarzen Haaren- das zweite, er war diesem Wust näher, als ihm im Moment angenehm war- und drittens- es war verdammt noch mal schon Mittag!! Wie hatte er nur so lange schlafen können? Was, wenn Vegeta jetzt schon aufgewacht wäre?  
  
Und... Moo~ment... was war dieses weiche Etwas an seinem Oberschenkel? o_O# Irgendwie hatte er da so seine Befürchtungen...  
  
Als er gerade seine Hand heben wollte um unter der decke nachzusehen, stellte er unter weiterem schock fest, wo sie sich eigentlich befand...  
  
Nein... das ist jetzt nicht wahr.... O_O'  
  
Sie hatte sich, zusammen mit der anderen, um Vegetas Hüfte geschlungen- die zu seinem Entsetzen, ebenso, wie der Rest des Oujis extrem unbekleidet war... er hatte sich zwar schon gefragt, wie der Prinz es wohl zu schlafen pflegte, hatte aber am Abend dann doch davon vergessen. Wenn Vegeta aufwachte und ihn SO vorfand....  
  
weia!  
  
Also versuchte er sich langsam und vor allem vorsichtig ein wenig Freiraum zu verschaffen, als sich der Druck um seinen Oberschenkel ein wenig verstärkte... erschrocken riss er sich endgültig von seinem Ouji weg- was er noch im selben Moment bereute...  
  
Er befreite sich nämlich so nicht nur von Vegetas Schweif, sondern dazugehörigen Saiyajinprinz auch gleich mal von der Decke, mit der er nun völlig verknäuelt, unter einem erschrockenen aufjaulen, auf dem Boden vorm Bett aufkam.  
  
Mit großen Augen verfolgte er nun das weitere Geschehen... Vegeta hatte ihm seine Rückseite zugewandt und begann nun sich ausgiebig zu strecken- Interessiert betrachtete Goku das Muskelspiel- wie ein kleines Kätzchen entrollte er sich, gähnte einmal kurz und setzte sich schließlich schlaftrunken auf. Wie er so im Halbschlaf vor sich hinstierte, fielen Goku ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen, die Vegeta ins Gesicht fielen auf. Er hatte sich ja schon immer gefragt, was aus der Kindheitsfrisur des Saiyajin-no-ouji geworden war... denn eigentlich veränderte sie sich ja von Geburt an bei Vollblut Saiyajin nicht mehr, oder? Das hatte Vegeta ihm selbst erzählt...  
  
Hehe... da schummelt wohl jemand...  
  
Langsam schien selbiger allerdings etwas wacher zu werden, denn irgendwie schien er den leisen Verdacht zu haben, nicht ganz allein zu sein...  
  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, in etwa in Gokus Richtung blickend- Während er sich mit der Hand den Schlaf aus einem Auge rieb...  
  
Goku konnte es kaum fassen... das war sein Traum! Völlig fassungslos blickte er Vegeta entgegen-  
  
dieser aber brauchte noch einen Moment, bevor ihm überhaupt klar wurde, wer da vor seinem Bett hockte- und er brauchte einen weiteren um auf den Zusammenhang zwischen seiner Decke und seinem unbekleideten Selbst zu schließen...  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich glühten seine Wangen. Erst jetzt wurde Goku ihre etwas prekäre Lage bewusst- woraufhin er schlagartig einer Tomate glich.  
  
"Kakarott...?"  
  
"ehm.. es ist nicht wonach es aussieht...?"  
  
war das erste was ihm einfiel... es klang zwar erbärmlich und alles andere als überzeugend, aber was sollte man zu so was auch sagen...?  
  
"...das will ich dir auch geraten haben..."  
  
kam die gegrummelte Antwort. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen wieder zu Schlitzen verengt und auch sonst schien er wieder fast der Alte zu sein. Aber dabei beließ es der Ältere dann auch. Er musste sich erst mal über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage klar werden. Solange konnte der Baka warten.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich von Goku weg und erhob sich langsam. Zügig lief er zu seinem Schrank, band sich ein großes Handtuch um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad. Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und sagte:  
  
"Das hier klären wir später. Mach dich erst mal fertig."  
  
Hastig nickte der Jüngere- dass er so glimpflich davonkommen würde- sei es auch nur für den Moment- hatte er nicht gedacht... da fiel ihm allerdings siedend heiß sein kleines Klamottenproblem ein.  
  
"Geta..?"  
  
"Was."  
  
"Ich hab nichts sauberes zum anziehen..."  
  
"Dann nimm dir was aus Trunks altem Zimmer. Da müssten noch Sachen hängen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Bad und ließ einen immer noch ziemlich geschockten Goku am Boden zurück.  
  
**********  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später hatte es Goku dann auch tatsächlich geschafft sich aus der Decke zu befreien, Trunks Zimmer zu finden, zu duschen und sich etwas brauchbares zum Anziehen rauszusuchen.  
  
Beinahe zeitgleich kam er mit einem inzwischen fertiggemachten Prinzen in der Küche an.  
  
Vegeta staunte nicht schlecht, als er Goku in den neuen Sachen sah. Dieser trug- eine hellblaue Jeans und ein schwarzes ärmelloses Shirt. Vegeta hatte sich diesmal für eine dunkle Jeans und ein schwarzes oben aufgeknöpftes Hemd entschieden. Mit erhobener Augenbraue Goku immer noch musternd fragte er:  
  
"Kakarott- seit wann hast du so etwas wie Modebewusstsein...?"  
  
In einer typischen Son-Geste [2] antwortete er:  
  
"Naja- das waren die einzigsten Sachen in meiner Größe-"  
  
"War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen..."  
  
Auf einmal fiel Goku etwas auf- warum war es so dunkel in dem Raum? Es schien doch draußen die Sonne... Aber irgenwie war es ziemlich schattig...  
  
Er hatte auch schon die ganze Zeit so ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt... oder war das nur Hunger?  
  
Da entdeckte er plötzlich einen dunklen Fleck am Boden- erst dachte er es wäre Schmutz, aber als er sich leicht bewegte merkte er, dass er zu Vegeta gehörte- es war nur sein Schatten- aber sekunde- da- rechts von ihm war doch schon einer...? es gab doch nur eine Lichtquelle... "Vegeta...?"  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Sag mal... warum hast du zwei Schatten...?"  
  
"Blödsinn. Wo siehst du hier zwei Schatten?"  
  
"Na... schau doch mal auf den Boden!"  
  
"Tatsächlich..."  
  
Langsam bewegte er sich hin und her- und wirklich- beide folgten ihm. Nur dass der eine gar nicht hätte existieren dürfen...  
  
t.b.c.  
  
*evilgrins* jaaaa, was hat es denn jetzt mit dem schatten auf sich...? Nur einbildung- oder vielleicht doch mehr? Weiteres im nächsten teil^^ (eigentlich wollte ich während des teil mindestens fünfmal aufhören... aber ich konnte irgendwie nich... sehr es also als kleine wiedergutmachung fürs lange warten^^ und als kleines mitbringsel aus rom... so viele ideen hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr ^____^  
  
[1] ausschnitt aus "Higher" von Creed [2] ihr wisst schon... hand hinterm kopf und breites grinsen ;)  
  
v: ONNA!!  
  
S: ...hm?  
  
V: was soll das????  
  
S: ...was?  
  
V: willst du mich irgendwie loswerden??  
  
S: ...nein. wieso? *schiefguck*  
  
V: ...*koch* du weißt, dass sogar saiyajin mal ab uns an ne ruhige minute brauchen...?  
  
S: aber sicher!^^  
  
V: und warum schleichen jetzt schon wieder irgendwelche gestalten in meiner küche rum??! Ich will essen verdammt!  
  
S: *wink* *wink* ruhig blut^^ kannst du ja- nur eben .später.?  
  
V: -.- willst du, dass ich an nahrungsmittelmangel zugrunde gehe?  
  
S: *g* du hörst dich an wie goku^^  
  
V: *blush* ist doch aber wahr... *pout*  
  
S: willst du vielleicht vorher ein bischen ablenkung?  
  
V: *hellhörigwird* kommt drauf an, wie die aussehen wird.  
  
S: ehm... also sie ist groß z.b.  
  
V: schmeckt sie auch gut?  
  
S: aber sicher!^^  
  
V: *überleg* ...hm... ok.  
  
S: dann brauchst du nur in den raum dahinten gehen^^  
  
V: *trott* *türaufmach* ...  
  
S: *wart*  
  
V: ... *guck*  
  
G: *guck*  
  
S: *g*  
  
V: ONNA!!  
  
G: *grins* *ouji-schnapp* *türzumach*  
  
V: pfoten weg! Ich beiße!  
  
vampir: ...und ich erst^^  
  
V: o_~ -autsch-  
  
G: ... menno. 


	16. A broken whisper

-_____________†_______________

•.·´¯) .·´¤~ Pitchblack ~¤`·. (¯`·.•

-_____________†_______________

**A broken whisper**

Da entdeckte er plötzlich einen dunklen Fleck am Boden- erst dachte er es wäre Schmutz, aber als er sich leicht bewegte merkte er, dass er zu Vegeta gehörte- es war nur sein Schatten- aber sekunde- da- rechts von ihm war doch schon einer...? Es gab doch nur eine Lichtquelle...

„Vegeta...?"

„hm?"

„Sag mal... warum hast du zwei Schatten...?"

„Blödsinn. Wo siehst du hier zwei Schatten?"

„Na... schau doch mal auf den Boden!"

„Tatsächlich..." 

Langsam bewegte er sich hin und her- und wirklich- beide folgten ihm. Nur dass der eine gar nicht hätte existieren dürfen... 

Langsam wurde Vegeta wirklich mulmig… bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war es tatsächlich kühler geworden? Der Boden schien die Kälte richtig auszustrahlen...

_Ich hätte mir was an die Füße ziehen sollen... hmpf!_

Aber wenigstens schien es Kakarott da nicht viel anders zu gehen- der tänzelte nämlich schon eine ganze Weile von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

_...Baka._

Während er so gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte, schlich sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Er wollte gerade eine fiese Bemerkung machen, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel und er kreidebleich wurde-

Es schien beinahe als sammelten sich die Schatten hinter Goku- Und was sie da bildeten gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht...

Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass auch sein schwarzer Verfolger mit einem mal weg war.

„Kakarott..." 

Es war zwar mehr ein leises Krächzen, als ein artikulierter Laut, aber Goku schien ihn irgendwie nicht einmal registriert zu haben, wohl zu beschäftigt mit seinen kalten Gliedern.

„Kakarott.", sagte Vegeta dieses mal schon mit fester Stimme, leichte Beunruhigung mitschwingend, aber offensichtlich immer noch zu leise, da angesprochener noch immer nicht reagierte- völlig unwissend, was um ihn herum passierte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte der Prinz, wie aus der Silhouette eine feste Form wurde- schnell sah er sich im Raum um, es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben Kakarott und sich selbst hier schnell rauszubekommen?!

Aber schon als er das nächste mal zu seinem Kampgefährten rüberschaute, wusste er, dass es zu spät war.

Dunkle undefinierbar glänzende Augen, in einem hämischen Blick zu Schlitzen verengt,  sahen ihm über Gokus Schulter entgegen.

Geradezu panisch schrie er „**KAKAROTT!!"**

Verwirrt blickte ihn eben dieser an, während er sich voll aufrichtete.

„Was...?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn schon im nächsten Moment legte sich eine kalte Hand über seine untere Gesichtspartie und erstickte jeden weiteren Laut.  Überrascht wollte er nach Luft schnappen, die ihm allerdings verwehrt wurde. Panisch griff er nach der Hand- wollte sie wegziehen, scheiterte aber erbärmlich.

Langsam beugte sich die Figur ein wenig vor und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr ihres Gefangenen-

Entsetzen zeichnete Gokus Züge, als die Gestalt mit einem Seitenblick auf Vegeta deutete und ein Symbol an der Unterseite seines Handgelenks anfing aufzuglühen-  Kurz kniff er die Augen zusammen, als der Schmerz in sein Bewusstsein drang, aber beinahe augenblicklich begann sich auch schon sein Blick zu trüben, sanken seine Arme an seine Seiten und sein Körper entspannte sich. Und obwohl seine Augen nun wieder geöffnet waren wirkten sie leer und unsehend, wie in Trance.

Während dieses ganzen Schauspiels war Vegeta wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben.

_Ich träum das nur... hehe, genau- alles nur ein Traum_

Aber da war noch so eine andere, eher nervige, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm eindringlich davor warnte sich diesem Glauben hinzugeben...      

Und überhaupt... _Stimmen_?

Nun, anscheinend waren diese Begegnungen mit einem Irren doch ein wenig auf ihn abgefärbt... sollte ihm das vielleicht zu denken geben...?

„Hehe, _Stimmen_ hörst du also? Und es ist nicht mal meine? Ouu zu schade...", schallte es mit einem mal amüsiert durch den Raum.

Schlagartig war Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den ungebetenen Besucher gerichtet-

_also ist er es wirklich..._

Ob es sein Schock-Zustand war, dieses seltsame taube Gefühl, dass durch seinen Körper kroch und seine Gliedmaßen befiel, oder einfach die ernüchternde Gewissheit endlich den Feind zu kennen _(zumindest konnte er dem ganzen endlich ein Gesicht zuordnen und eine –reale- Stimme), die ihn so ruhig bleiben ließ, aber außer einem resignierten Kopfschütteln brachte er für den Moment nichts zustande. _

„Stöberst du schon wieder in meinen Gedanken rum? Ich fass es nicht." , sagte er- einen recht zynischen Ton mitschwingen lassend.

Der Typ machte ihn –_wirklich_- noch mal wahnsinnig...         

- immer noch viel zu ruhig für den sonst so feurigen Saiyajin sagte er nur:

„Was willst du überhaupt? Und was hat Kakarott damit zu tun?" 

...Irgendwie inständig hoffend, dass sein Alptraum sich bald aus Langeweile verziehen würde, ohne allzu viel Schaden zu hinterlassen...        

Dass dieser das auch tun würde, war hingegen wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick in das hinterhältig grinsende Gesicht beschloss...

„Ich dachte ich sollte mich nach so langer Zeit, und vor allem vor dem Hintergrund des noch bevorstehenden, eventuell einmal vorstellen- aber jetzt wo dus sagst könnte ich vorher eigentlich noch ein wenig Spaß haben..."

_Grrh-_ als wenn du den nicht schon vorher hättest haben wollen...__

_...erwischt..._

In einer beinahe unmöglichen Mischung aus purer Ironie und personifizierter Boshaftigkeit machte sich der Vampir langsam daran mit dem Daumennagel _(...spitz sag ich nur XD)_, beinahe zärtlich, über Gokus Unterlippe zu fahren, während er über dessen Schulter immer noch Vegeta fixierte.

„Was hast du vor?!"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus...?"

„Lass die Finger von ihm, _Vampir!", grollte er._

Langsam wurde Vegeta doch ziemlich ärgerlich... unbewusst sammelte er seine Energie.

Schlagartig verengten sich die Augen zu Schlitzen- und der eben noch so sanfte Daumen stach zu-

„Beherrsch dich! Hier bist du nur Zuschauer... –manche Mächte liegen nun einmal außerhalb deiner Reichweite..."

**_~+~_**

_Wie grausam es wohl sein müsste die Geburt und den Untergang ganzer Zivilisationen miterleben zu müssen.._

_Nichts dagegen tun zu können..._

_Immer nur der Zuschauer zu sein..._

 ~+~__

Wie ein Déjàvu suchte ihn diese Erinnerung wieder heim, aber- das konnte er doch gar nicht wissen...?

„Oh doch, ich war natürlich die ganze Zeit bei dir... ich lasse dich doch nicht unbeobachtet durch meine Vergangenheit spazieren...-aber du hast recht. Es ist das gleiche Prinzip- du kannst gewisse Dinge nicht ändern. Finde dich damit ab."

_Sieh dies schon mal als deine erste Unterrichtsstunde an_

Nach diesen Worten entspannte sich das Gesicht des Untoten wieder etwas und sein Interesse wechselte von dem immer noch völlig überrumpelten Vegeta zu dem kleinen purpurnen Rinnsal, was sich langsam seinen Weg über Gokus Lippen suchte und sie inzwischen recht dunkel erscheinen ließen.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte dieser Gokus Kopf zur Seite und begutachtete scheinbar neugierig, wie der Lebenssaft weiter floss.

Vegeta wurde immer nervöser... der Adrenalinrausch ließ nach und ihm wurde immer klarer, -_wie- hilflos er sich eigentlich vorkam…_

Da beugte sich der Vampir noch ein wenig vor und schloss die Distanz zwischen seinem Opfer und sich.              

Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er ihn einfach nur küssen, aber spätestens als noch mehr Blut floss war klar, dass das wohl nicht die einzige Handlung war...

Sachte biss er immer wieder in die vollen Lippen und die ihm ausgelieferte Zunge und saugte beinahe verspielt daran- Goku mit dem Rücken immer noch an sich lehnend.

Währenddessen waren dessen Augen gänzlich zugefallen.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

******Gokus**** POV__**

**_Silence slowly comes to me..._**

**_ Embraces me so tight to keep me cold..._**

_was geschieht mit mir?... Ich spüre so wenig... so kalt..._

Wie durch eine dicke Eisschicht nahm er seine Umgebung war... als würde er unter ihr hertreiben, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg...                     Aber er fühlte sich nicht nur taub... er war es auch. In dieser Welt existierte kein Laut- nur ein kontinuierliches Rauschen... Und … undefinierbare Tonschwingungen- eine Art Echo… nur von was?  

**_A thought that's drifting through my mind..._**

**_Struggles to be free and wails alone..._**_ ****_

Wie kam er eigentlich hier her? Was hatte er bis eben gemacht?                         

Es kam ihm so ungeheuer wichtig vor sich zu erinnern... aber das Vergessen hatte ihn nur allzu bald eingeholt. Es riss ihn mit in die Tiefe. Er war allein... wieder nur die Schatten- wieder schlichen sie um ihn herum... legten sich über sein Gesicht, verfinsterten das eisige Wasser.

**_Embraces_****_ me... So tight...__ ****_**

Er glaubte schon ersticken zu müssen- worüber hatte er eben noch nachdenken wollen?            

Es tat fast weh, so sehr strengte er sich an, aber dieses lähmende Gefühl wurde immer stärker... inzwischen fühlte er sich, als wäre sein Kopf voller Watte- kein klarer Gedanke fand mehr seinen Weg hinein...

**_Struggles_****_ to... Be free... _**

Er wollte sich wehren, er wollte einfach durch das Eis brechen- aber seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht… Mit Faszination betrachtete er, wie sich ein paar rote Schlieren durchs Wasser zogen... Wenigstens etwas Farbe in dieser trostlosen Umgebung... beinahe, wie eine Unterwasser-Wüste...eine in der nie die Sonne schien. In der nur diese geisterhaften Wesen überdauern konnten...

Er war müde... eigentlich spürte er die Kälte gar nicht mehr... aber irgendwas fühlte sich unglaublich falsch an... 

**_Can you hear this broken whisper? _**

_Ve..ge..ta... **hilf mir...**_

Das war das letzte, woran er dachte, bevor sich alles verdunkelte, er sich endlich dem Unvermeidlichen hingab und sich seine Lider schließlich senkten. 

**_Can you hear it how it calls?_** [1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**

**tbc****.**

*breitgrins* jaja… lasst mich raten… ihr wollt wissen wies weitergeht?          Hmm- ich hätte noch vier seiten dranhängen können… aber ich glaube die poste ich erst nächste woche… ;)           Erstmal schauen, ob bis hier her alles soweit klar ist^^                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Och, und nur so nebenbei:         Der nächste teil heißt „sympathy fort he devil" und wer schon mal einen kleinen einblick haben möchte, der ließt sich am besten den songtext (aber von den rolling stones! Nicht guns´n roses… XD) durch… *lach* da wird schon einiges deutlich :D

**[1]** _A broken whisper – Wolfsheim_

**_@all _***knuddelz* danke euch^^ ihr seit wirklich umwerfend ^_____^**__**

**@ssj sweety** und **nene2 **danke für eure kommies^^ in der kürze liegt die würze *grins*****

**@chibi-belze ***ihr untergebenes teufelchen erstmal knuffl* dankeschö^^****

verdächtig? Och… nein^___^ --- ja, und da bin ich auch ganz stolz auf dich *grins* besonders, weil ich dir ja auch zwischendurch immer mal wieder ein bissal angst mach *zwinker* *lach* - *zurück beknuddl* --- ja bald… um genau zu sein im zweiten teil dieses kapitels^^ allerdings gibt's das nur in zwei teilen *g* ich dacht mir ich unterteils noch mal in –a broken whisper- und –sympathy fort he devil- dreimal darfst du raten welcher teil sich um unsere lieben azazel drehen wird XD - ja wird er… aber ob das schnell genug sein wird? Hehe… *fies grins* *in der dunkelheit verschwindet* *dämonisches lachen langsam verklingen lass*

v: -.-# … *sich zu chibi rüberlehn* … sollten wir uns langsam sorgen machen…?

**@sarano **danke^.^ --- *nick* ja… sehr seltsam, nicht? *schmunzel* - hach, würden wir das nicht alle gern? Besonders wenn er so wenig an hat *breitgrins*****

  v: *blush* *deckeübernkopfzieh*

..schon dabei ^___^

**@sira-chan **-^___^- vielen lieben dank *rotwerd*****

ja, muss doch sein ;) ich freue mich schließlich immer sher über die kommes- das muss ja auch erwähnt werden… außerdem kann man so bestimmte fragen klären- sonst gibt's nachher echt missverständnisse *zwinker*

ich glaube in diesem teil tauschen sie die rollen… auch wenn geta eh nich viel machen kann^^

**@lady dragon **auch dir ein danke schön^^ *knuffl* --- ja, rom war schon klasse… *schwärm* --- aber der teil, wo das so richtig deutlich wird, ist der bald folgende „sympathy for teh devil" … das spielt teilweise nämlich in rom… ;) --- echt? Hehe, würd ich auch gern mal ^__~****

v: o_O# *zuständekrieg* …ich will hier weg… 

vampir: nicht so hastig mein lieber!^^ *grins* *spitzezähnezeig*

v: … *batz*

goku: *geta da rum liegen seh* *vampir erblick* nana, du sollst ihn doch nicht immer so erschrecken! *geta schnapp* jetzt müssen wir wieder warten bis er wach ist 

Vampir: *schmoll*

Goku: selbst schuld. *geta besitzergreifend an sich drück*


	17. Sympathy for the devil

*alle ihre leser mal ganz lieb in den arm nimmt* ich war mal wieder hin und weg von euren umwerfenden antworten!^____^ *sniffs* es baut echt einfach unglaublich auf, wenn man selbst zwar total unzufrieden mit seinem geschreibsel ist, einen andere aber so gekonnt vom gegenteil überzeugen ;)

Diesen teil möchte ich besonders meinem kleinen lieblingsteufelchen, hildi, gxv fan und meiner süßen *knuddl* widmen *alle lieb knuddel *

@ssj sweety:   *knuffl* könnte stimmen^^

@lady dragon:   ja, die zwei haben bei mir (fast^^) nix zu lachen ;) ----*nick* armer goku… tja- so kanns gehen *lach* nicht mehr reichen? Tja, so kann mans natürlich auch nennen *grins* aber ich glaube nach diesem teil wird das ganze schon etwas klarer sein *zwinker*

das hört man gerne^-^

@sarano:   nein- ich glaube da hat vegeta ganz entschieden was gegen *lächel* aber das wirst du auch in diesem teil erleben dürfen^^

jaja… er kann ja soo stur sein XD

@sira-chan:   *blush* vielen dank^___^ *knuddl* ----ja- azazel ist schon echt fies… aber das hat sogar seine gründe! ;)

und ich meine- wer könnte bei so einer gelegenheit schon wiederstehen^^ *g*

und bevor wir jetzt anfangen, bitte ich euch euch unbedingt meine notizen [1]-[6] am ende des beitrags anzusehen… bevor ihr anfangt den teil zu lesen^__~

**_________________†________________******

**•********.·****´¯) ********.·´¤~ Pitchblack ~¤`·.******** (¯`·.********•**

**_________________†________________**

_Can you hear this broken whisper?_

_Ve..ge..ta... hilf mir..._

_Das war das letzte, woran er dachte, bevor sich alles verdunkelte, er sich endlich dem Unvermeidlichen hingab und sich seine Lider schließlich senkten._

_Can you hear it how it calls?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffte. Widerwillig ließ er von Goku ab.

„Tu goûtes admirablement..." **[1] **

–wisperte er noch in ein Ohr, bevor er den bewusstlosen Körper behutsam im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer auf die Couch legte.

Mit einem süffsanten Lächeln fuhr er an Vegeta gewandt fort:

„Du solltest ihn auch einmal kosten…_"_

Mit einem Seitenblick strich er durch die weichen Haare des jugendlichen Saiyajin und fügte beinahe bedauernd noch hinzu:

„...aber ich glaube unser Liebling zieht es für den Moment vor sich etwas auszuruhen… -schade- ich hätte mich gern noch etwas länger mit ihm beschäftigt... hmm... ein andermal." 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Vegetas**** POV**

_...du solltest ihn auch einmal kosten... _dumpf hallte das eben gehörte in seinem Kopf.

Geschah das hier wirklich? Hatten diese ganzen unglaublichen Ereignisse wirklich stattgefunden? -Oder schlief er vielleicht schon seit Tagen? War irgendwann  aus einer Ohnmacht nicht mehr aufgewacht- und das hier war nur ein Streich seiner geschädigten Nervenzellen…?

Die kleine Stimme kicherte vergnügt. Sie war natürlich mal wieder die ganze Zeit da gewesen und hatte sich gerade diesen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht um ihrem Schöpfer wieder Vorwürfe zu machen…

„Dumm wie du bist, verdrängst du also lieber mal wieder alles?", rief sie ihm immer wieder zu-  „erbärmlich… statt ihm zu helfen! Akzeptier es doch endlich!" 

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dies alles real war... es wirkte so fiktiv!  -Diese Stimme- dieser Vampir! Sie waren einfach in sein Leben geplatzt- niemand hatte ihn gefragt, ob er das überhaupt wollte! Es reichte ja schon, dass Kakarott nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich, aber das hier?!

Wie ein grässlicher  Alptraum... den er nicht aufhalten konnte.
    
    _~+~ Immer vorwärts Schritt um Schritt,_
    
    _es geht kein Weg zurück._
    
    _Was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr ungeschehn._
    
    _Die Zeit läuft uns davon,_
    
    _was getan ist, ist getan _

_und was jetzt ist, wird nie mehr so geschehn ~+~_**[2]**__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Rückblick**

_Vor ihm im Sand lag eine kleine Figur...  -.....-   Isis- auf ihrem Arm ein kleiner Horus, an ihrer Seite Osiris.   -.…-   liebevoll mit Gold und ein wenig Farbe bearbeitet- _

_-….-     vorsichtig wollte er es aufheben -….- seine Hand glitt hindurch... _

_-….-     _**die Vergangenheit_... er konnte sie nicht mehr ändern... -….- Sie war _****verloren -für immer_-...- _****niemand konnte mehr zurückholen, was einst  _-….- _**** geschah...__**

_-….-     wundervolle Bilder dieses Landes, jedes flackerte kurz auf, nur um im nächsten Moment unaufhaltsam zu entfliehen...  -….-  wundervolle Gemälde…  -….-  alte Schriften, mit so unendlich wertvollem Inhalt... aber  -….-   nicht die Gelegenheit sie zu lesen...  
_**als auf einmal alles anfing vor seinen Augen zu zerfallen...**_  
Die Bilder verblassten-  -….-  Verschwanden  -….-  als wären sie niemals da gewesen...  -….-  Die Schriften zerfielen zu Staub   -….-    verbrannten... das Wissen der Kultur, versank mit ihr....  
**Niemand bewachte mehr das Tal der Könige  **__ -….-   Zeit   -….- lange  vorüber...  
-….-    Könige  -….-  längst vergessen... die Schätze in seinem Inneren Legende-  
**Die Pyramiden **_ -….-_**  nichts weiter als Ruinen**__, **Schatten**__ ihrer ehemaligen Erscheinung..._

_-….-    Aus dem Sand ragte noch ein kleines Stückchen der Figur-   -….-  inzwischen farblos- das Gold  -….-  schon vor langer Zeit   -….-  abgerieben...   -….-    die Konturen... Eine Hälfte   -….-  weg gebrochen  -….-  die Gesichter unkenntlich, aber er sah noch den Arm der das Baby hielt..._

_-….-     Die Götter von damals gab es nun auch nicht mehr, mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Kultstädten verschwanden auch ihre Namen...   
-….-      Erst jetzt   -….-   wurde ihm bewusst, dass _**nicht nur **_das Wissen um_** sein Volk aussterben würde**

_-….-     Wie würde es auf der Erde wohl in weiteren dreitausend Jahren aussehen? Wären_** er und seine Rasse nur mehr eine von vielen Legenden? _Wäre_**** seine Familie _vielleicht** schon lange ausgestorben? Wie viel der Geschichte würde erhalten bleiben?  
Wie grausam  **__ -….-_****   _die** Geburt und**__ den** Untergang ganzer Zivilisationen**_ miterleben zu müssen...__**

_Nichts dagegen tun zu können...  
_Immer nur der Zuschauer zu sein...

~~~~~~~~

_Da flackerten wieder Bilder vor seinen Augen auf..._ **Vegeta-sei-**** sein Schloss, sein altes Zuhause... _er befand sich vor einer hohen Mauer... Sie wirkte sehr alt... so brüchig...  
**Mutter**...  
_hielt seine Hand fest umschlungen- lächelte...__**

wann hatte er seine Mutter eigentlich** das letzte mal gesehen?  
immer noch sah sie ihn liebevoll an... es war so still um sie herum... ****kein Laut drang von ihren Lippen... ihre Augen sprachen eine eigene Sprache- sie war ****noch so jung...  
für diesen Moment lebte sie wieder... für diesen Augenblick, eingefroren in der Zeit, war alles in Ordnung, als sei nie etwas verkehrt gewesen... als existierte diese Welt noch... als hätte die Frau, die ihn so glücklich ansah- mit eigenen Augen verfolgen können, wie **das Kind, was sie so liebte** hier aufwachsen, einst das Land regieren, sie von diesem Tyrannen befreien, als legendärer Super Saiyajin in die Geschichte eingehen, eine eigene Familie haben würde... Wie ****sie selbst Großmutter geworden wäre...  
einer der **Geister seiner Vergangenheit**- sie war genauso **unwiederbringlich verloren**, wie alles was er um sich herum sah... sie war schon lange tot... mit dem Planeten zerfallen... mit seinem Königreich untergegangen... ****Teil der Geschichte geworden.  
Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange... wie schmerzlich wurde ihm grade wieder bewusst, was man ihm alles genommen hatte... Seiner Kindheit beraubt,** seiner Vergangenheit entrissen**...  
Mit wehmütigen Augen sah er seine Mutter **ein letztes Mal** an...  
**nie würde er** sie ****vergessen, immer würde sie in seiner Erinnerung **weiterleben**... so wie alles, was er dereinst hatte...  
Aber **sie reagierte nicht auf sein trauriges Flehen**... sie lächelte stumm vor sich hin... ****sie sah ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen... sie war ****gefangen in einer anderen Zeit...  
Langsam verblasste das Bild... zerfloss bis nichts weiter, als nebelartige Schlieren von seiner vergangenen Präsenz deuteten.****__**

**Rückblick Ende [3]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Entschlossen versuchte er, die sich ihm aufdrängenden Erinnerungen abzuschütteln.

Solange das ganze nur ihn selbst betraf konnte er es ja einfach aus seinem Leben ausschließen, aber langsam nahm das Ganze einfach bedrohliche Ausmaße an... -Er wollte doch nur ein „ganz normales" Leben führen... wie sollte er das hier jemals wieder ausbügeln?! 

Es ging nicht. So einfach war das. 

Und was machte dieser Vampir bloß immer für Andeutungen?! Steckte denn hinter allem irgendetwas? –Ihn  kosten! War der sich eigentlich bewusst was das für einen Saiyajin bedeutete??!

Ein selbstgefälliges leises Lachen beantwortete seine Frage prompt.

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?

„Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde diesen ganzen Aufwand betreiben, wenn ich damit nicht etwas bezwecken wollte?"

Lässig verschränkte der Vampir die Arme und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm.

„..." 

Keine Antwort, war ja bekanntlich auch eine Antwort.

Amüsiert blitzten die Augen der ganz in schwarz gekleideten Figur auf.

„Natürlich meine ich euer Blutritual... Nette Sache übrigens... hehe, hätte glatt von einem Vampir sein können."

Das folgende anzügliche Grinsen völlig ignorierend versank Vegeta ein weiteres Mal in den Wirren seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt…

~+~

_Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so dumm dich irgendwo seitlich zu beißen... ich will mich ja nicht mit dir binden- das überlasse ich jemand anderes... so ein Saiyajin-Bund hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt..._  
~+~  
  
__

Jetzt wurde ihm doch einiges klarer… das war es also, was der Blutsauger die ganze Zeit geplant hatte! Vegeta wurde ganz anders…

„Das ist jawohl nicht dein Ernst…?! Überhaupt… welchen Nutzen hättest du davon, wenn ich es anwende?!" 

Er war wieder einmal ehrlich verwirrt… auch wenn er versuchte es so gut es ging zu überspielen.

„Abgeneigt scheinst du also nicht zu sein…"

„Hmpf!" 

Nun war es an Vegeta die Arme zu verschränken. 

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten… hm- wie wäre es mit: Ich bin halt sehr experimentierfreudig und du bist mein neues Meerschweinchen?"

Die dunkle Gestalt hatte einfach diebische Freude daran sein Gegenüber zur Weißglut zu treiben…

„ -.- Noch ein Wort und du hast die längste Zeit gelebt."

„Ah- zu schade… da kommst du wohl ein paar Jahrtausende zu spät…" 

Ein dämonisches Schmunzeln stahl sich auf die ebenmäßigen Züge.

„Dir gefällt die Antwort also nicht? Dann bleibt dir wohl nichts weiter übrig, als bis zum übernächsten Vollmond zu warten…  genieße dein Leben solange es dir noch vergönnt ist."

„Warum warten? Sag es mir jetzt!"

„Hehe- ungeduldig, was? Aber wo bliebe denn der Spaß dabei?"

„Tse! Sehr spaßig, wenn einem jemand nach dem Leben trachtet, fürwahr. 

Warum gerade in fast drei Monaten? Wieso nicht hier und jetzt?!" 

Vegeta verlor langsam den letzten Funken Beherrschung… War das alles nur ein Spiel für den Typ?? Warum hatte er es nicht schon lange zu Ende gebracht?!

„Das hat seine Gründe, mein Ouji… informier dich doch ein wenig! Dumm scheinst du mir doch wohl nicht zu sein, oder irre ich mich? 

Du kannst natürlich auch deinen kleinen Freund zu Rate ziehen… Aber dazu müsstest du ihm wohl erstmal einiges erklären, hm?"

„Ich werde ihn da nicht mit reinziehen, das kannst du vergessen."

„Pech für dich. Er steckt schon mitten drin."

„Was wenn ich mich weigere-?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn augenblicklich fiel ihm ein gewisser Untoter ins Wort:

„Wirst du nicht." Ein viel sagendes Grinsen begleitete die Aussage. 

Vegeta fühlte zum wiederholten Male sein Blut in den Kopf schießen. Ob es wirklich nur Rage war?

„Aber wenn es dir ein gutes Gewissen verschafft: -Solltest du sein Angebot nicht annehmen, sehe ich leider keinen Grund mehr mich in seiner Gegenwart zurückzuhalten…Wäre aber wirklich schade ihn vor der Zeit sterben zu lassen, nicht wahr? Außerdem hätte ich dann umsonst gewartet…"

„Tragisch. Und du glaubst ernsthaft ich lasse mich von dir erpressen? Du bringst uns doch sowieso um."

„Also willst du an seinem Tod schuld sein?"

„Oh, du lässt mir eine Wahl? Faszinierend. Garantier mir, dass ihm nichts passiert."

„Das liegt ganz in deiner Hand."

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

„Ich werde einen Weg finden deine Existenz zu beenden." **[4]**

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt…"

„Wer bist du überhaupt? Du scheinst dir ja sehr sicher zu sein, dass wir dir eh nichts anhaben können… also hilf uns ein bisschen auf die Sprünge."

„Wie du willst. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen einzuwenden hast, tue ich es auf meine Weise."

Vegeta hatte kaum die Zeit auch nur ansatzweise misstrauisch zu schauen, als er auch schon kraftlos zusammensackte.

~~~~~~~~~

Das erste, was er wahrnahm war der harte sandige Untergrund auf dem er sich befand- 

die Steinchen scheuerten unangenehm über seinen Rücken… -das nächste die sengende Hitze, die ihn erbarmungslos zu erdrücken versuchte.

Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf- nur um direkt in leuchtend blaue zu sehen –kaum eine Handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt.

„Ich dachte schon du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

„AHH!" 

 Erschrocken schrie Vegeta auf, während er den neben sich hockenden ruckartig von sich warf.

„Hey! Sachte!" Gespielt empört rieb sich der Vampir sein Hinterteil, das gerade Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte…

„Verdammt! Du bist ja schlimmer als Kakarott! Findest du es eigentlich witzig mich jedes Mal zu Tode zu erschrecken?!"

Nachdem Vegeta sich etwas beruhigt hatte sah er sich erst einmal um. In der Capsule Corp. waren sie wohl kaum mehr… aber auch an sonst keinem Ort, den er kannte…

„Richtig erkannt. Willkommen in Italien- du befindest dich nun etwa 3000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit."

Vegeta schaute ihn erstmal verständnislos an. Wie hatte er sich das jetzt zu erklären? Wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwelche Erinnerungen? Aber es wirkte verdammt echt.

Der Vampir jedenfalls schien sich, genau wie er selbst nicht sonderlich verändert zu haben… die gleichen Klamotten… immer noch dieser seltsame bodenlange schwarze Mantel (Matrix lässt grüßen^^), das gleiche schwarze Hemd- die gleichen schwarzen Boots über der gleichen ledernen engen Hose. Nur dass die vorher schwarz wirkenden Haare jetzt einen leichten Kastanien-Schimmer hatten und er irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so bleich war. Und er selbst war immer noch bahrfuß.

Da fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Du siehst irgendwie anders aus… hattest du eben nicht noch dunkle Augen?"

„Ah- du hast recht. Was du hier siehst ist meine menschliche Gestalt- kurz bevor ich zu dem wurde, was ich heute bin."

„Und da wechselst du mal so locker die Augenfarbe?" 

„Ich hatte gerade gegessen."

„Kakarrott."

„Genau."

„Tut ihr das alle?"

„Ja. Immer wenn der Dämon in uns durchkommt werden unsere Augen dunkelrot."

„Ich dachte golden?" **[5]**

„Unfug. Was glaubst du wie Blut aussieht? Was sonst sollte schließlich hinter der Iris durchscheinen?"

„…Pigment?"

„Unser Blut ist das Pigment… Ohne es würden wir uns schließlich einfach auflösen."

„Gut zu wissen."

„Genug geplaudert. Nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund, weshalb wir hier sind. -Du wolltest wissen wer ich bin?"

„Schieß los. Aber verrat mir erstmal deinen Namen, bevor du mich wieder irgendwo hinschleifst."

„Nichts lieber als das…"

~+~

**_Please allow me to introduce myself   
I'm a man of wealth and taste   
I've been around for a long, long year   
Stole many a man's soul and faith_**

~+~

„Nenn mich einfach _Azazel**[6]. Und nun eine kleine Führung durch die dreitausend Jahre, die uns von diesem Moment an noch von der Gegenwart trennen…**_

~+~

**_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ   
Had his moment of doubt and pain   
Made damn sure that Pilate   
Washed his hands and sealed his fate   
  
Pleased to meet you   
Hope you guess my name   
But what's puzzling you   
Is the nature of my game   
  
I stuck around St. Petersburg   
When I saw it was a time for a change   
Killed the czar and his ministers   
Anastasia screamed in vain   
  
I rode a tank   
Held a general's rank   
When the blitzkrieg raged   
And the bodies stank    
  
I watched with glee   
While your kings and queens   
Fought for ten decades   
For the gods they made   
  
I shouted out,   
"Who killed the Kennedys?"   
When after all   
It was you and me   
  
 And I laid traps for troubadours   
Who get killed before they reached Bombay    
  
Just as every cop is a criminal   
And all the sinners saints   
As heads is tails   
Just call me Lucifer   
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint   
  
So if you meet me   
Have some courtesy   
Have some sympathy, and some taste   
Use all your well-learned politesse   
Or I'll lay your soul to waste  
   
I tell you one time, you're to blame_** ** [7]**  
~+~

t.b.c

PHU! Endlich geschafft^^ der text am schluss ist schon mal ein kleiner vorgeschmack auf das kommende ;)

Das wird ein akt! O_~ aber was tut man nicht alles? ^___~

Es ist doch wesentlich länger geworden, als es eigentlich sollte, aber ich hoffe mal nicht, dass euch das stören wird… und auch wenn es euch mit sicherheit lieber gewesen wäre die erste hälfte schon früher zu kriegen und dafür weniger zu haben, war ich einfach nicht bereit den teil früher rauszurücken XD 

Ich war einfach nie zufrieden mit ihm… und glaubt bloß nicht, dass hätte sich inzwischen geändert, nur weil ich ihn doch noch gepostet hab^^###

Und hier der link zu dem bild ;) (ich musste ihn leider in absätzen posten, da er sonst nicht im doc gezeigt wurde XD –also einfach die absätzen hntereinander schreiben und ihr bekommt ein bild von azazel zu sehen :) sollte es nicht klappen, sagt mir bescheid ^__~

http://

forum.dragonballz

.de/attachment.php?s=&postid=3002815

wobei ich noch mal ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass ich dieses kunstwerk leider nicht geschaffen habe XD ich bin nur für die etwas misslungene colo verantwortlich (das erste mal mit pc o_O#) –ich habs aber weitesgehend erhalten^^

sollte der/die künstler/in etwas gegen die veröffentlichung haben, soll er sich bitte bei mir melden ;) ich werde es dann sofort wieder entfernen. ( ich hätte auch gefragt, aber leider kenne ich den zeichner nicht^^###)

**[1] (franz. =) Du schmeckst wundervoll...__**

**[2] Wolfsheim –kein zurück**

**[3] Rückblick- ich habe sie extra so gestaltet- das fettgedruckte sind die dinge, die er deutlich wahrnimmt, der rest zieht einfach an ihm vorbei- so als wenn ihr eure erinnerungen nach gewissen punkten durchforstet- ihr wisst noch in welchen zusammenhang das ganze stand, aber so richtig klar vor augen habt ihr nur die dinge, die euch in dem moment wichtig erscheinen.**

**Gladiator End-Theme währenddessen anhören! Unbedingt! ;)**

**[4] Ich musste irgendwie an star wars denken… von wegen: es kann nur einen geben^^ *rofl* ich als vampir hätte mich totgelacht… ehm- na ja ihr wisst schon was ich meine^^##)**

**[5] hierbei beziehe ich mich auf eine der tausend vampir-sagen.**

**Diese ist aus japan. Dort glaubt man, dass vampire wenn sie hunger haben, oder ähnliches- also, wenn sie ihr wahres gesicht zeigen- goldene augen bekommen. (kann man auch schön in dem anime und manga „vampire miyu" beobachten ;) )**

**[6] ****Azazel-**** name eines gefallenen engels (so wie luzifer einer war *zwinker*). Ich fand den namen recht passend ;) wird im weiteren verlauf aber auch noch mal drauf eigegangen…******

**[7] Rolling Stones- Sympathy for the devil**

**(ob ihr nach der langen geschichte wohl sympathie für unseren kleinen dämonen empfinden werdet? *evilgrins* )**

**(sämtliche "woo woo´s" und "um yeah´s" rausgenommen ;) –gekürzte version)**


End file.
